


Army of One - Steve Rogers

by MTWait



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 83,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTWait/pseuds/MTWait
Summary: When king T'Challa needs his help, Steve finds himself down a path forced to confront his recent and not so recent past. Faced with someone with 'shared life experience', he finds himself falling for a disarming woman of uncommon strength. When her past finally catches up with her, they find themselves in a battle for the fate of the world. Set between Civil War and Infinity War."Steve thought about it for a moment and realised that he would have to stray out from behind his walls if he wanted this connection with her. He hadn't realised just how much he missed her until he saw her again today and he couldn't deny that he wanted her to know him, all of him. Another part of him believed that it was better if he kept her at a distance, for her sake. His head had won this argument with his heart many times over since he last saw her, but his heart never quit." - Excerpt





	1. Chapter 1

Syria, six months after the events of Captain America: Civil War.

* * * * *

Dust and ash emulsified the air as a burka-clad woman moved down the street lined with what was once peoples homes. The remains of the apartment blocks on either side of the street pierced the sky like the bleached bones of a long-dead animal. It cast an eerie and foreboding spell that seemed to drive men mad with hate. A charred gust of wind blew around the corner, and the woman's eyes shut against the stinging dust.

She blinked as she looked over her shoulder at a passing Jeep. Steely blue eyes missing nothing.

"Okay boys, our friendly terrorist shipment is headed your way."

"Copy that Natasha," acknowledged Sam Wilson's voice in her earpiece.

Natasha, Sam and Steve were very close to the shipment of Chitauri weapons they had been hunting for more than a month now. The splinter cell terrorist group smuggling the weapons were particularly good at staying under the radar. They, however, had no idea that they could not evade the near-mythic tracking ability of a certain predator known as the Black Widow.

Sam and Steve were in position in the shell of a ground floor apartment where members of the splinter cell were waiting for their shipment to arrive. They'd successfully infiltrated the group with Natasha on the outside coordinating their mission.

Once the Jeep arrived at their location, the crates containing the weapons were transferred into the building with crazed efficiency. After one of the crates was placed at the centre of the room, the men formed a tightening circle around it to inspect the goods.

The lid was pried open with a crowbar, and an eerie blue glow emanated from inside. All stood in silence for a moment, taking in the destructive potential in front of them.

"Finally, these Chitauri-fuelled weapons will provide us with the firepower we need to lay waste to the regime. What further proof do you need that the U.S. is on our side?" Asserted the commander in Arabic.

Steve sprang into action, sending the commander to the ground with a punch that hit like a freight train.

"That's about as much as I needed to hear," he muttered under his breath as he and Sam made quick work of the group. Natasha appeared in the doorway, taking in the scene peppered with limp bodies.

"Huh, guess my old KGB contacts can still pull through in a pinch."

"We should move fast, it won't take long for them to point to us as the turncoats," said Steve. "We just need to make sure we get these Chitauri components stripped and unusable before another splinter cell tries to take a crack at modifying them."

Natasha looked from the crate to Steve. "You sure you don't want to call Tony in on this Steve?"

Steve's eyes didn't meet Natasha's as he replied: "I'm sure he's got enough on his plate. Where do we need to be next, Sam?"

Sam and Natasha exchanged a quick look. Steve had been stubbornly avoiding the subject of Tony since they set off on their mission. Every time either of them brought up his name, Steve seemed to run from it without a second thought.

"Lebanon," answered Sam.

"All right, let's keep at it, after all, every bit helps."

They spent the next two hours stripping the weapons and making sure the parts were unusable before they exited through a back entrance. They were a short way down the street when the phone in Steve's breast pocket vibrated. For a moment he felt a pang at the thought that it might be Tony. He recognised the number as the emergency callback from king T'Challa of Wakanda, he touched it on the screen and the line connected in his ear. He knew by calling back they could track his location. After half a ring, there was a soft click followed by Ayo's voice:

"The king has requested you return immediately." She relayed impatiently and without giving Steve a chance to respond: "I am sending you coordinates not far from where you are. Make sure you are not seen or followed. One of our jets will pick you up in one hour. Do not be late."

The line cut off before Steve could say anything. He lowered the phone and looked at the screen as a series of numbers appeared on it. The coordinates she was talking about.

Natasha's eyes looked at him with mild concern through the slit in the burka.

"It's T'Challa," he said in a low tone without Natasha needing to ask. "He's asked that I return immediately."

"Bucky?" Sam framed his question.

"He didn't say," replied Steve.

"Okay, I guess we're going to Wakanda," said Natasha knowingly. Steve wouldn't refuse the king's request at the chance that it might have something to do with Bucky. She knew the Wakandans had kept their request purposely vague to ensure his return.

"No, you go on to Lebanon. We can't abandon our mission. I'll go on to Wakanda."

Sam and Natasha exchanged another glance. "Let us know if we're needed." Quipped Sam.

Steve ignored the jab. "Stay safe," he muttered before setting off.

"I guess it's just you and me now Romanoff." Grinned Sam as he watched Steve disappear into the distance.

"I guess so..." muttered Natasha.

After assessing his current location in relation to the pickup point with the help of his GPS, he had seventy miles into the desert to cover in an hour. He glanced at his surroundings for possible transportation, but every possibility was either burned out or broken down, so he moved through the urban ruins stealthily and broke into a run as he cleared the city.

Fifty-five minutes later, Steve came to a halt at the pickup point. He scanned the skies, spotting the black jet flying low toward him in the distance.

It reached him in no time at all and landed at a safe distance in front of him. A ramp opened at the back of the craft. Squinting at the violent wind and resulting dust upheaval from the jet, he jogged up the ramp. It began its take off before the ramp was closed. Steve made his way to the front of the jet, wiping the dust from his eyes in the crook of his elbow.

A young pilot from the Wakandan Air Guard was at the helm and greeted Steve over his shoulder.

"Good afternoon Captain Rogers. My apologies for the urgency, please take a seat, we should be in Wakanda in half an hour."

Steve nodded: "I don't suppose you can tell me what this is all about?"

"The king is playing this close to the chest. I think it best if you talk to him."

With a sigh, Steve took the seat next to the pilot. His mind was racing. Was it Bucky? Were the others okay? His eyes instinctively scanned the control panel in front of him, the jet's cloaking devices were all activated, and they were flying low.

He let his head fall back for a moment and closed his eyes, the events of an hour before playing out in his closed eyelids, impossibly close and far away at the same time. Steve spent most of the flight worrying why T'Challa called him out so urgently.

He watched as the pilot pitched the nose of the jet downward and proceeded to fly straight to the side of a forested hillside. Just as it seemed as though they were going to crash, the craft breached the barrier keeping Wakanda a secret from the rest of the world and the capital city, Birnin Zana, flashed into view.

The Wakandan Air Guard base came up on their right five minutes later. They approached quickly and were waved down by a man on the ground, landing with barely a shudder. Steve looked around at the pilot, who was shutting down the engines.

"Thanks for the lift."

Steve stepped down onto the tarmac and noticed a black car with two tall men in traditional dress, their hands hanging clasped around their front. Striding toward him was Ayo. She was tall and visibly strong. Her head was clean shaven, and she wore a unique black dress like the other members of T'Challa's Dora Milaje (Adored Ones). Large golden hoops hung from her ears as she walked toward him, not unlike a predator.

As she came closer, she looked him up and down in apparent distaste at his dishevelled hair, unshaven face and dirty suit. She paused for a brief moment.

"Captain Rogers." She greeted him.

"Ma'am" Returned Steve.

"Please, it's Ayo, or Adored One, if you must to be formal."

"Come."

With that, she turned and began walking back to the waiting car. Steve jogged to close the distance between them.

"Do you know why I'm here?" He asked.

"Patience Captain." Muttered Ayo.

One of the two men moved to open the door to the back seat of the car. Ayo slipped in first, followed tentatively by Steve, who's eyes examined first the one man and then the other. One thing you could say about the Wakandan's is that they gave nothing away.

They made the trip in silence. Wakanda was a lush and beautiful country, rich in fauna, flora, beautiful landscapes and Vibranium. They drove through a mix of semi-dense forest and grassland for about twenty minutes before Birnin Zana came into view. It shone like a jewel set in the surrounding forest, flanked to the right by a statue of a panther and a series of magnificent waterfalls. It was in stark contrast to destroyed Syria from where Steve had just come; he felt it's grit still in his eyes.

They drove into the heart of the city, surrounded by towering structures that looked like they were from a city far in the future, but at the same time adorned with rich cultural flavour. The forest had been allowed to become part of the cityscape, and the result was a beautiful balance of organic architecture and nature.

They took a right turn into an underground parking lot and came to a standstill next to an ornate looking elevator.

The two men moved to open the doors for Ayo and Steve, but Steve stepped out before either could oblige.

Ayo muttered something to the guards in Wakandan before walking to the elevator and pressing the button to go up. The four of them stood in awkward silence while they waited. The sharp ping of a bell announced its arrival and Ayo stepped in, making a gesture with her head for Steve to follow while pressing a button on the inside of the elevator.

As they rode up to what Steve checked was the 50th floor, Ayo explained to him that she was showing him to his living quarters where he was to get cleaned up, have a meal and rest. The king would send for him when he was ready. She told him that fresh clothes, as well as anything else he needed, would be provided for him and that he was not to leave his room under any circumstances.

At that, Steve shot her a sidelong glance.

"Yes, ma'am."

Ayo's jaw clenched. The elevator opened at the bell, and Ayo stepped out, turning left down a long, well-lit corridor. Five doors down on the right, she stopped and pulled a key from a pocket on the side of her dress. She inserted it into the lock, and it clicked open.

Steve walked into the room past Ayo after much insistence that she go first. He turned to her for further information, but she simply removed the key from the lock, slid it back into her pocket and said: 

"Someone will be up to fetch you when the king is ready to see you." She closed the door sharply, and Steve listened to the muffled sound of her heels on the carpet as she walked away. Once he heard the elevator close, he turned to his 'room'.

He took in a large, dark grey marbled kitchen with gleaming metallic surfaces. A dining area with a smooth white-topped table surrounded by six chairs with floor-to-ceiling windows all along the wall on the right of the apartment. To the left, there was a lounge area with a long L-shaped couch forming a nook around a massive; wall mounted flat screen. Between the kitchen and the lounge, there was a large open doorway. Steve walked toward it, his eyebrows raised.

Just beyond the doorway was a huge bedroom with the same line of floor-to-ceiling windows on the right. A king-sized bed with grey sheets stood in the centre of the wall on the far side of the room. The carpet felt thick under his shoes. He looked down at himself and noted that he was in fact covered in dirt, dust, grime, and blood. The thought of a shower was very appealing, so that was the first thing he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve opened the cupboard doors and found a section filled with fresh white T-shirts, a few button-ups and pants, shoes, underwear and clean towels. There were also two of his combat suits. He opted to go with a pair of slacks and a white T-shirt.

He heard the door to his room click and walked out to investigate. Whoever it was had been in and out and left a trolley topped with several trays. Whatever was underneath the cloches smelled terrific.

He sat down at the table and finished off the generous three-course meal. He found some bottled water in the fridge and headed back to the bedroom. The relentless twinge of unease that was now a permanent fixture in his life was turning in the pit of his stomach as he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.

What was so urgent that he had to come back to Wakanda so fast? His mind wandered first to Bucky, then to Wanda, who'd left straight after Steve had broken them all out of the Raft. She had felt a connection to Vision that she couldn't ignore and she'd left to go to him. He thought of Scott who disappeared and Clint who'd retired, again. His mind was racing, but his body eventually gave in to sleep.

He woke with a jolt from a spiralling nightmare of violence and faces; it was dark. He reached over and switched on the bedside lamp. His watch on the bedside table read 3:15 am. He'd been asleep for 7 hours.

A sigh rattled over his lips like an angry ghost as he sat up on the edge of the bed. His heart was racing in his chest. It seemed to be surrounded by a constant ache. He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes to try and restore some clarity to his mind.

He got up and walked out of the halo of the bedside lamp and into the steam of light cutting the darkness on the far side of the large room. He'd left the bathroom door ajar after he'd showered. He needed to get some cold water on his face.

He pushed the door all the way open and walked over to where a large oval mirror hung in a golden frame over the basin, sitting on a dark grey marble top.

The man looking back at him looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. His eyes unyielding under his knitted brow. His jaw set. This was a version of himself that he did not know and he wasn't sure he wanted to. He ran his hand over his beard as if to check if it was real.

His eyes lost focus as he began to succumb to the memory seared into his mind.

_"That shield doesn't belong to you. You don't deserve it. My father made that shield."_

The words seemingly echoed around the bathroom. He could hear the Vibranium hitting the concrete as he limped away, half carrying Bucky. He didn't look back. He'd felt a rift open between Steve Rogers and Captain America. Tony was right. He had nearly killed his one friend to save his other. He had been well outside of the law with his choice to protect Bucky.

His eyes caught his own in the mirror as he came out of his reverie. He reached for the cold water tap and opened it, bending down and letting the water flow into his begging hands. He drenched his face with it a few times before closing the tap and leaning on his hands on either side of the basin, water dripping from his face.

_I thought I was protecting him when really, I was only protecting myself -_ his thoughts reminded him.

He squeezed his eyes shut tighter. Running his hand down his face as if trying to strip off the resentment thick in his chest. He opened his eyes as another sigh broke free of his lungs. He was right not to sign the accords. He didn't regret that. He reached for the towel to his right and ran it down his face.

On the far side of the apartment, there was a measured knock on the door. He found the hope that it was the king finally calling, a welcome escape.

Without hesitation he strode out of the bathroom, tossing the towel over the bathroom door.

Okoye had a characteristic, stern look on her face. Her head was cleanly shaven. She was slightly older than Ayo; her face was harder with experience. She had a stack of golden rings around her neck. She was wearing her battle dress. Her shoulders covered with shining golden armour with a tight-fitting orange, red and yellow dress that hung full behind her, but allowed freedom of movement by being cut away in the front.

"Steve Rogers" she greeted him with a slight air of contempt.

"Ma'am."

"It's Okoye."

"Okoye, what can I do for you?"

Okoye raised an eyebrow infinitesimally.

"The king requests your presence."

"Okay, let me just get my jacket," Steve said, turning.

"I would recommend a combat suit." Interjected Okoye.

Steve glanced over his shoulder, his brow furrowing. "Understood."

He disappeared into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him and emerged a few minutes later, wearing one of his Captain America suits that he'd left in Wakanda when he departed six months ago.

The star was removed, and its absence created a more dishevelled, black, star-shaped patch over his heart. The rest of the suit was darkened, and it drowned the red, white and blue. He'd wet his hair and combed it back and was tugging on a glove as he crossed the lounge toward Okoye.

"I don't have a weapon." He said to her in Captain mode, pushing the empty feeling on his arm away in his mind.

"You will be provided with everything you need." Replied Okoye.

They walked to the elevator, Steve eyeing an annoyed looking Okoye. She hit the button to go down and crossed her arms tightly across her chest - this was the first clue she'd let him find that connected his feeling of unease with what he was walking toward.

* * * * *

     

"Captain Rogers!" T'Challa greeted him from across the cavernous room they were crossing towards him.

"You are, most welcome!"

His throne was in the centre of the room, facing the doorway they had just come through. Pillars of gold rose to the high ceiling around the room; words shone from halfway up in Wakandan. Between the posts, the high walls were all clad in grey marble, with a glass floor beneath their feet, revealing a spiral staircase.

On either side of the throne, extending forward, sat three people on either side of the king where he stood in front of his throne. He was geared up in his Black Panther suit, and his eyes glanced up from the screen of a tablet in his hands.

"Your Highness." Steve nodded with a small smile.

Okoye left his side and went to take her place with the Dora Milaje. Steve noticed that where Okoye's battle dress was gold, Ayo's and the other Dora Milaje's was silver. Ayo handed Okoye her spear as she said something to her.

"It would seem, that I am in need of your help" mused the king.

"I thought you'd never ask" grinned Steve.

As Steve walked up to T'Challa, the king touched the screen he was holding to enlarge video footage of what looked like an archaeological excavation. People were crouching over a large rectangular object that they'd started to dig a shallow trench around.

Some of the people were brushing sand and dust from one of the short sides closest to the camera and was beginning to reveal what looked like runes.

Steve's brow furrowed "What am I looking at?"

"This is a recent discovery made by the same group of archaeologists that discovered Homo Naledi - the skeleton of a new species of early human - a few years ago. They found this not far from where they found the fossil, at the Cradle of Humankind in South Africa."

T'Challa closed the video and opened another. This one showed the rectangular object to be nearly entirely excavated.

"My man on the ground tells me carbon dating of the object makes it roughly ten thousand years old. The runes are unlike anything ever discovered on earth." Explained T'Challa.

The video showed footage from about chest height that Steve assumed was from a hidden camera. The object appeared to be made of slate and was covered from top to bottom with long reams of strange characters. It reached eye height on the footage. Steve judged it to be a little over five feet high.

"That, however, is not the strangest part" muttered the king as Steve's frown deepened.

T'Challa opened the third video. It was dark and quiet on the site. The spy ran a device just above the surface of the object. The phone-sized screen showed what looked like an X-ray feed.

At first, there was a mess of something scrunched up, almost like sheets. As he continued along the surface of the object, what looked like the bones of a human foot came into view. The spy paused for a second, before moving up along the leg bones. The hands of the skeleton were resting on its chest. Just as the frame started moving away from the hands, Steve could swear he saw a twitch. The spy saw it too, doubling back to where he thought the twitch had been. A long minute passed, but nothing happened. There was a sound - someone was coming. The video cut off.

T'Challa scrubbed the timeline back on the video to just before where the twitch had been and let it replay. Sure enough, there it was, a definite twitch.

Steve's eyebrows shot into his hair with his hand coming up almost to his face before it dropped back down again. He'd taken a step back in disbelief.

Both hands came up to rest on his hips. After a moment's composure, he looked at T'Challa.

"So whoever is in there, is still alive?"

"I do not know how it could be possible, but it would appear so." Answered the king.

Steve smiled a wry smile. "It can't be that hard to believe." He stated matter-of-factly. "If they hadn't found me in the ice when they did, who knows how long I would have been frozen like that. It could easily have been ten thousand years."

The words drove into T'Challa's mind.

"Fair enough." He conceded, before continuing:

"We need to retrieve the box and its contents and bring it back here. I fear, that if whatever is inside has less than good intentions, it could get very dangerous, very fast. I doubt that our friends in South Africa are equipped for such a thing."

Steve gave a quick nod in agreement.

"You will fly with me. We will take my Dora Milaje, Nakia and Shuri with a medical team."

Steve looked over to where the group of people had already assembled.

"We must go, now," said T'challa.


	3. Chapter 3

"There is no time to waste," commanded Okoye.

With long strides, she led the way to the wall on the other side of the throne room. The rest of the Dora Milaje, Nakia, Shuri and a small group of medical personnel following close behind. As they walked, the wall directly behind the throne indented in the shape of a doorway and receded to reveal a long, dark passageway with small blue lights lighting up the walkway all the way around the long curve of a bend.

Appearing quite narrow on approach, the corridor easily fit three people shoulder to shoulder. It opened into a large hangar with the Royal Talon Fighter at its centre. The huge aircraft's engines whirred to life as they all jogged aboard via the broad ramp. The hangar's roof slid open like the iris of a lens. The platform on which the aircraft sat started to lift it out of the hangar and came to rest just above the water at the edge of a waterfall, right next to the statue of the stalking panther. It lifted off with ease and dipped slightly while hovering over the edge of the cliff before speeding off to its destination.

T'Challa invited Steve to take up the co-pilot seat.

"I must be honest; I didn't think you'd come" smirked T'Challa.

"After everything you've done for Bucky, how could I say no?" Steve grinned back.

T'Challa chuckled. "You have no debts here."

"Sure." Steve's grin widened with an expression of 'keep telling yourself that'.

"I'm not even going to ask where you've been or what you've been doing." Said T'Challa.

"Even if you asked, I probably wouldn't tell you." Replied Steve.

T'Challa looked over at Steve and made a circular motion with his open hand in front of his face.

"It's going to take me a while to get used to all of this. What does Sharon think of the new look?"

Steve's eyes dropped to his lap. "I don't know. Things didn't exactly work out between us."

"I'm sorry." Replied T'Challa.

They sat in silence for a long while.

T'Challa's sister, Shuri, designed the Royal Talon Fighter, she was the head of the Wakandan Design Group and had a hand in many of its technological marvels, including much of T'Challa's armour and weaponry. The flight to South Africa that would take a commercial airliner seven hours took the Royal Talon Fighter three.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Steve.

"The team will be positioned around the box to secure it for hoisting into the cargo bay. You will be securing the perimeter and making sure we are alone. Should whatever is in the box wake up, you, my Dora Milaje and myself will have to contain it. Once on board, the contents of the box will be transferred to the medical bay so Shuri and the medical team can begin with their preliminary examinations. We can't bring any foreign pathogens into Wakanda."

"Understood." Said Steve sternly.

"We will hoist the box into the cargo bay and land to pick up the team and yourself. It's easier to get the box on board with the Fighter in the air."

Steve's right hand was resting subconsciously on his left forearm. T'Challa didn't miss it.

"You can have your choice of weapons from the armoury compartment next to the entrance to the cargo bay."

Steve nodded and thanked T'Challa as he got out of his seat to go and do just that.

Shuri was busy examining a schematic on a screen mounted on the wall next to the cargo bay. Steve looked around at how to access the weapons compartment, but as everything was in Wakandan, he wasn't particularly successful.

Shuri looked around and deduced the problem.

"Let me show you." She smiled.

"Thank you. I don't believe we've officially met. I'm Steve."

"I know. I'm Shuri." She tilted her head slightly, examining Steve's features while shaking his hand.

Her battle dress was different from the Dora Milaje's. Her hair had a long weave that she'd arranged neatly on her head with a long braid down the side.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am" smiled Steve.

Shuri rolled her eyes. "What you are looking for is accessible by pressing this button." She demonstrated as she spoke and a vertical drawer as tall as Steve slid smoothly out of the wall. On either side of it was mounted an array of unusual weaponry.

"What do you use now that you don't have the shield?" She asked.

Steve was surprised by her candour. Every time it had come up in conversation, whoever he was talking to had tiptoed around it.

"Whatever I have at my disposal. I've had to adapt a bit."

"I must show you what I've been working on when we get back." She said more to herself as she handed him two curved blades, one slightly larger than the other.

"I don't know how to thank you, for what you're doing for Bucky." Said Steve.

Shuri chuckled. "My brother loves bringing me broken things to fix, and I love fixing them. It just so happens that these days, he's taken to bringing me broken white boys."

Steve had the promise of a grin barely visible underneath his beard. Shuri didn't miss it. "You also seem to be somewhat broken Captain Rogers, though I don't think I am equipped to fix you."

"We're 10 minutes out." Came T'Challa's voice from the cockpit.

"I don't think anybody is," muttered Steve with a faraway look in his eyes.

* * * * *

Steve, Nakia, Ayo, Okoye and Shuri were quiet and tense as the jet hovered above the ground. The ramp slowly started opening, allowing in a rush of the cool night air. The smell of recently rained on earth filled the cargo hold.

The team were tethered to the jet and slid down to the damp ground via their ropes quickly. Steve waited for everyone to clear before he jumped and rolled into a solid landing.

T'Challa was manoeuvring the jet to hover right over where the dark rectangle of the box loomed. Steve did a quick sweep of the perimeter to make sure they were alone. He radioed his status up to T'Challa.

"We've not been noticed yet."

"Roger that." Came T'Challa's response.

The women were hard at work securing a harness around the box. Ayo boosted Okoye onto the top of the box where she secured the tether hanging from the jet above to the harness. Shuri and Nakia were double-checking the harness around the sides of the box.

Okoye pressed her ear as she radioed T'Challa.

All three women cleared away from the box.

The jet dipped as the rope became taught. A minute passed, but the box didn't budge. A creaking emanated from the cargo hold of the aircraft, and then the harness slipped, up and over the box causing its lid to fly off violently as the rope snapped. It landed a few feet away from Steve and shook the ground on impact.

Steve looked up at a light approaching in the distance.

"We've been noticed." He breathed over the radio. "We have to move. Now."

"Steve." Came the king's voice. "I'm going to set her down. We must retrieve the contents of the box before we go."

Steve muted his radio and breathed, "God damn it" as he broke into a run toward the box. He pushed off the ground as he came up beside it and grabbed hold of the edge. Hopping up with his right foot he looked down into the seemingly endless blackness before he swung his left leg over and descended slowly.

"Here goes nothin'." He muttered to himself.

He very carefully landed as close to the edge as possible and sank a little; he could feel fabric compressing beneath his feet. His eyes quickly adjusted to the unnatural darkness inside the box as he heard the muffled sound of the jet landing outside. The sound of the chopper in the distance had him blinking to find what he was looking for. He could make out the rough outline of a person wrapped in linen, not unlike a mummy, in the centre of the box.

He took a step forward and to the side of the figure and bent down, bringing it into a sitting position before carefully draping it over his shoulder.

He looked up at the edge of the box and jumped out. The chopper was close now. He looked around to find the jet and sprinted toward it. The ramp began to close as he ran up it and the jet started to take off.

The chopper was circling them as they rose into the air. A loud voice was booming over the noise, ordering them to land or risk being shot down. Steve lay the figure gently on the floating 'gurney' waiting for it. The jet sped off into the night and the sound of the chopper, trying to give chase, faded into the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve watched as the medical team accompanied the figure on the floating bed to the medical bay. He followed close behind but stayed outside the glass room, with Nakia and Okoye next to him. The bed came to a standstill under a large lightbox. Several images and scans began to appear, like 3D holograms, around the figures head. Different members of the team flicked different holograms onto portable, clear glass screens and the glass walls of the medical bay. The room was soon alight with the various scans and renderings.

Some showed the vascular system, others the skeleton, others the brain and spinal cord. Lastly, there appeared a precise rendering of the figure's head, from the crown down.

Everyone's attention snapped to it, as the seemingly dead heart beat one lonely beat.

The figure's face began to appear on the rendering. It was hard to make out at first, but it was a woman. She was emaciated. It looked like her skin had been pulled taut over the contours of her skull. Her cheeks and eyes were sunken. She reminded Steve of the people he had liberated from the prison camps during the war.

Shuri was furiously typing away at a screen; it was showing a loader at 80%. Steve had a deep furrow in his brow, and his whole body was tense. He watched as after more than a minute her heart beat again for the first time.

The loader reached 100% and the word 'clear' appeared on the screen. Shuri exclaimed, "No pathogens found. Let's get her out of that shroud."

The team set to work at cutting away the layers of fabric.

Steve hadn't noticed that T'Challa had joined him, Nakia and Okoye outside the medical bay. Ayo was nowhere to be seen.

"Remarkable." Muttered the king.

Steve wasn't sure if that's the word he'd use but said nothing. He wondered if his rescue had played out like this. He didn't know what happened to him before he woke up in the staged room in New York. Perhaps it looked a lot like what he was witnessing now.

The woman's heart rate didn't change as the layers came off. The inside of the innermost layer of her shroud showed many faded runes. The team worked to remove this layer carefully. The woman lay on the table, wearing what looked like a short linen dress. Her hair was grey-white and wrapped around her body, her hands on top of the ends resting on her chest.

Okoye and Nakia shared a few words in Wakandan.

A man in a white coat straightened the woman's arm and inserted a drip needle on top of her wrist. The rest of the medical personnel were examining the various scans burning around the room.

"Wait, whats that?" Exclaimed Shuri, pointing at the throat area on a 3D rendition of the neck. With a motion of her hand, she peeled away the layers of skin and muscle on the 3D model.

Everyone in the room gathered around the image, Steve, Okoye, Nakia and T'Challa squinted to see what they were looking at.

"There's something lodged in her throat," said Shuri as she turned to a tray covered with a blue cloth. She lifted it and removed long forceps. She made her way over to the woman, gently tilting her head back and opening her mouth.

"Light." She ordered, and a person appeared at her side shining a light down the woman's throat.

She carefully inserted the forceps and Steve watched as they sank deeper and deeper into the woman's throat. They were still for a moment as Shuri caught the object in a secure grip.

With her elbow sticking up in the air, Shuri began to extract the object slowly. Steve could hear a pin drop as everyone stood, rapt in what Shuri was doing. The second the object was out of the woman's body, her heart rate started to climb rapidly, and an audible breath entered her lungs as her chest expanded, arching her back off the table.

Everyone in the room sprang into action. Okoye breathed a word of distrust before she turned to leave.

The medical bay on the fighter was not yet as advanced as the one in Shuri's lab, so they fitted an oxygen mask, brought a crash cart to the bedside, checked and rechecked vitals. Shuri dropped the object she'd just extracted in a kidney-shaped, stainless steel bowl with a clink.

"Looks like some kind of rune stone, she frowned up at T'Challa through the glass."

Steve, Nakia and T'Challa frowned back at her, confounded expressions playing out between the three of them.

Thirty tense minutes passed before the woman's heart rate levelled out at fifty beats per minute, and her oxygen saturation levels were up to eighty percent. A healthier colour had begun to replace the paleness in her skin. She remained in this more stable state for the remainder of the flight.

* * * * *

It was late morning when the Royal Talon Fighter descended back into its hangar. 

Steve and T'Challa walked behind the party of medical personnel flanked by Shuri, Okoye, Nakia and Ayo as they accompanied their strange patient to Shuri's Lab.

"What are we gonna do when she wakes up?" Steve looked at T'Challa with concern.

"I was hoping that you could help us with that. You are the only person alive who has been through anything like this." T'Challa was searching Steve's face for how he felt about this, but Steve gave nothing away.

Steve remembered how he woke up in the staged room in New York. "It's unlikely that we are the only ones who know that there was a person in that box. We need to be careful; we may be being watched."

"I doubt that anyone will find this place, let alone be able to breach our defences..." T'Challa trailed off at the look on Steve's face.

* * * * *

 

Over the next three days, the woman's condition didn't change. Her heart beat, her lungs breathed, but she didn't wake up. The team made use of the time to do multiple tissue biopsies and an array of other tests. Steve wondered if the same had been done to him while he was unconscious and felt a little violated.

On the evening of the third day, Steve returned to the lab after dinner. Shuri presented him with a tablet containing another array of test results. He felt that it was somehow not right for them to know so much about the woman without her ever having given her consent. He didn't take the tablet from Shuri.

"Just give me what was out of the ordinary." He said.

"Well, tissue density has increased markedly," Shuri replied.

Steve walked over to the opening in the large, boldly decorated pillar in the centre of the lab through which he could see the woman on the floating table in the centre of the space. There were many lights, images and 3D models rotating around her head, showing various vital systems. He could see that she'd filled out very little since the night they'd found her.

"Her tissue seems to be four times normal density, and she's gained a couple of pounds, though we can hardly see it, she's still very emaciated. She is entirely unresponsive to Vibranium treatment"

Steve folded his arms across his chest as he listened and his mind wandered to his fellow Avenger, Thor.

"Has your team been able to make out anything about the shroud and the rune?" Asked Steve.

"So far all we know is that the runes most closely resemble the ancient Greek alphabet."

"Nothing remotely Asgardian?" Questioned Steve.

"That was the first thing we checked, and it doesn't match anything from Asgard." Shuri seemed uncharacteristically frustrated. 

"Keep me posted?" Steve watched as Shuri nodded 'yes' and he turned to leave for the night.

It was a short flight from the Shuri's lab to the building where he had been staying. He would have much preferred to get around by himself, but T'Challa insisted on having him 'chauffeured' around.

Once he was in his apartment, he watched some news, doodled in his notebook and then decided to call it a night. It was around 23:30 when a still awake Steve watched as his mobile lit up, vibrating on the bedside table.

He picked it up without a word.

Shuri's voice rushed urgently into his ear. "Captain Rogers, the subject is showing a marked spike in brain activity. The chances of her regaining consciousness at any moment are very great."

"I'm on my way." Came Steve's response.

He dropped the phone on the bed as he got up to brush his teeth. He pulled on a white T-shirt and slacks. He tied his shoes, threw on his leather jacket and stuffed his phone into his jacket pocket. The pilot was waiting for him at the elevator with the doors open. They were downstairs in no time.

They sped across the distance to the lab, and Steve arrived precisely fifteen minutes after Shuri had called. He and T'Challa exchanged a greeting at the top of the spiral walkway wrapped around the pillar that rose up from the centre of Shuri's lab. "Ayo and Okoye are on their way." Said T'Challa.

As they descended into the large room, people were fussing all around. Steve's eyes travelled to the slight figure on the bed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Steve walked to the doorway and commanded "Okay, everybody out. Let's give her some space."

Everyone's heads snapped around to Steve and then to T'Challa, who made a small motion with his head for them to obey the order. They put down whatever they were busy with and filed quietly out of the pillar room.

Everyone took up a position outside from where they had a good view.

You could hear a pin drop. It seemed like they'd waited a very long time when the woman's head rolled slowly to the side and a frown grew on her bony features. Her eyes blinked open and she looked confused. She blinked a few more times before her squinting eyes began to dart around the room. She raised her hands and looked at them, turning them back to front. She propped herself up on her elbows and rolled slowly into a sitting position with her legs dangling from the side of the bed.

Steve noticed that they had cut her hair. It was now hanging just below her shoulder blades, a tangled, grey-white mess.

First Okoye and then Ayo came to a halt next to Steve, slightly out of breath, they were late to the party. Startled by the sound, the woman's head snapped up to the crowd watching her. She visibly tensed. Nobody dared move a muscle. She made a sudden movement to get up as if to run away, but her legs failed her and she fell on her front on the polished black floor.

At this, Steve moved through the crowd and slowly entered the room; the air was warmer and thicker in here. The strong smell of chemicals and ammonia cutting through the warmth. Cold light reflected off every surface.

The woman already had her elbows on the bed and was shakily pushing herself up. She managed to bring herself into a standing position facing the bed and slowly began to turn around, gripping the bed for support. Her eyes were cast down as she slowly and shakily turned, her face marred with effort. There were at least six feet between her and Steve, with Ayo at his left shoulder.

The woman's eyes flew up and met Steve's. He'd seen many things in his life, but few had pierced him like her eyes did just then. They were at the same time terrified, laced with a trace of anger and glinting with curiosity. She was breathing rapidly as her fingers hung on to the bed. She was gaunt, a living skeleton.

Steve raised his right hand out in front of him - it felt empty. In a low, quiet tone, he said reassuringly:

"It's okay. You're okay."

The woman's eyes darted to Ayo and back to Steve.

He muttered under his breath. "Perhaps it's better if you let me handle this?"

He could feel the disdain of what she had perceived as an impertinence. "I do not take orders from you." She breathed after a short pause.

"Please, Ayo." Steve implored clenching his jaw. There was a motion from outside the room from T'Challa and Ayo slowly retreated, not turning her back on the scene.

Steve waited for her to clear the room before he very slowly, took a step forward, crouching slightly to make himself smaller as one would approach a wild animal. The woman did not break eye contact with him. With a few more slow, careful steps, with both hands now out in front of him, everyone was holding their breath. Steve was about three feet away from the woman when he instantly knew the last step he'd taken was one too many.

She pushed back into the bed abruptly, as if the air between them had pushed her back. The bed moved back a little from where it hung in the air. He dared not break the only he hold he had on her, the connection between her eyes and his.

"It's okay." Reassured Steve. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Her eyes searched his face for a moment. Steve noticed they were an extraordinary shade of blue. Inside deep blue rings, brighter blues and fiery threads swirled in clouds like pictures of nebulas he'd seen on a space documentary. Around her pupils were blazing halos resembling the rays of the sun from behind an eclipse.

 

She seemed to relax a bit, unable to find a lie on his face.

"What's your name?" Asked Steve.

She shot his question back to him with a slight upward jerk of her head. He had to go first.

"I'm Steve."

His name seemed to disarm her a little.

"Where am I?" She croaked.

"You are in a medical facility in Wakanda." Steve offered without hesitation. "We... found you."

She frowned, not recognizing anything of what he'd just said.

"What's your name?" Steve asked again.

Her eyes fell to the ground, he could see her reaching back trying to find something.

She became more panicked again. Her eyes welled with the promise of tears as she looked up.

"I don't know." She choked. "I don't know what my name is."

She was shaking. Steve instinctively took a step closer. She allowed him one but shot out a bony arm when he took a second. He was close enough to touch her.

"Please." She breathed. "Please don't come any closer."

With that, she swayed, fighting her eyes wanting to roll back. She slowly collapsed on the ground, like a tired, wounded animal. She fought the darkness pulling her down for as long as she could and then succumbed to its cold embrace. The last thing she saw as her vision faded was Steve bent over her, concern etched on his face.

Chaos erupted as all the staff rushed back into the room. Steve lifted the woman back onto the bed and lay her down gently. After they had made sure she was breathing and that her other vitals were okay, they all took a tentative step back. It was a while before an uneasy calm fell over the lab.

Steve had taken up a seat at a distance from the woman's bed where she had asked him not to come any closer. He'd closed the doorway with the touch of a button to give her some privacy when she woke again. He was scanning through all the photos they had taken of the woman's slight progress on a tablet that was laying on a gleaming steel surface within arms reach. The enclosing folder was named 'Subject X'. His eyes were drawn to the clock in the top right corner of the screen. It was just after 3:15 am.

Steve looked up from the screen of the tablet and his eyes met the woman's. Her head was turned to the side and she was staring at him intently, a frown etched between her brows.

"You're Steve." She croaked softly.

Steve slowly put the tablet back where he found it.

"I am."

Her eyes glazed over as she searched again.

"I... I don't know who I am." Her eyes welled with tears.

"I can't... remember anything before... before this." She said as her eyes refocused.

"What happened to me?" She implored.

Steve's face had softened as he searched for what to say. "We're... not sure. You've been asleep for a very long time."

She frowned. "How long?"

Steve paused for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to say it.

"A  _very_  long time." His whole body was tense. His palms were sweating. He didn't know how she was going to take the truth so he opted to ease her into it.

She grew eerily still as if she had plucked the truth out of his mind. A silent tear dripped over the bridge of her nose.

"Either you know how long, but it's so long, that you're afraid it will break me. Or, you don't know and you are bluffing to see if I am hiding my memories."

Steve was caught slightly off guard by her summary of the situation.

"I... I just don't want you to have a harder time of it that you need to." He responded.

She locked her eyes with his. "How am I to know which one it is if you are not honest with me."

Steve's eyes dropped to the ground as her words hit home. He frowned and clenched his jaw, before looking her square in the eye.

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this." He began. "We estimate that you have been asleep for about ten thousand years." His words hung between them like the suspense in a good horror movie.

She slowly began to shake. She looked up at the ceiling and brought her bony hands up to her face, running them over her eyes and down to her mouth. She took in a deep breath, it scraped over her vocal cords and rattled out over her fingers. She slowly closed her eyes as she pulled her hands from her face.

"What century is it?" She whispered, not opening her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's the year 2017." Answered Steve, his voice soft, but steady.

She frowned and pressed her closed eyelids together tighter, squeezing a tear down her temple.

"I don't know what that means." Her voice shook.

Steve didn't know how to begin to explain it. Before he could say anything, her voice was a fraction louder.

"You said you found me." Her head rolled to the side, and she opened her eyes. It nearly knocked the breath out of him.

"Where?"

"You were discovered at the Cradle of Humankind in South Africa." He began tentatively. "You were buried in a stone box."

She was frowning again. Straining to find something, some small glimmer of memory in her mind.

"Are you okay?" He asked her again gently, knowing that she couldn't be.

She almost-laughed as a few tears escaped her eyes, knowing that he knew the answer.

He wanted to move closer but remembered her earlier sentiment.

"Is it okay if I come a bit closer?" He asked tentatively.

"Why?" She croaked.

"I would like to introduce myself properly." Replied Steve.

She looked at him for a few seconds, but his face gave nothing away.

"You may come closer." She said quietly. "Slowly."

He got up and slowly moved his chair up next to the bed and reseated himself. He slowly leaned forward and offered his hand, palm facing up, a friendly almost-smile playing on his lips, but not reaching his eyes. She looked at his hand for a moment, unsure of what to do and then very slowly brought herself into a sitting position and extended her right hand toward his. He took her hand gently in his. It was small, cold and bony. She was searching his face for a clue to what she was supposed to do.

He smiled gently. "We'll have to find something to call you until you can remember your real name."

There was such certainty in his voice that she would remember that it gave her hope. With his warm hand around hers, she believed him.

"Steve." She stated. "Is that a common name for this time?"

"Well, it doesn't seem uncommon." He said tilting his head slightly to the left.

"What is a common name for one such as I?"

He thought for a second and Jane Doe was all that he could find that suited the situation.

"How about Jane?" He asked

Without any frame of reference for what he'd offered, she resigned herself to his choice.

"Jane... Jane I shall be until I remember."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jane" smiled Steve.

"As it is to meet you, Steve" came her reply.

Steve shook her hand gently and let go. She watched the exchange curiously.

He looked her over.

"How about something to eat?" He asked, offering her a drink of water from the paper cup on the bedside table.

She took the cup from him, draining its contents in a few desperate gulps; a few droplets of water trickled down her chin. She handed the empty cup back to him, wiping away the water.

He looked at the empty cup for a moment, a frown flickered on his brow, before tilting the cup toward her, with a small smile. "More?"

"Please." She croaked, pressing the back of her hand to her mouth. He refilled the cup and handed it to her. She drained it again, in much the same manner.

"I'm going to ask someone to bring some food; I'll be right back." He said as she lowered the empty cup into her lap. She nodded wearily.

He got up and deactivated the screen with the button on the wall by the doorway. Shuri, T'Challa, Ayo, Okoye and the medical team were sitting just outside the room on chairs they'd brought from the cafeteria, straining to listen in on the conversation.

Everyone jumped up at the same time as Steve came into view. He strode out of the room and approached Shuri.

"She's hungry and thirsty." He had the promise of a lopsided grin on his face, and it roused a sigh of relief from the eavesdroppers. "Do you think we can get her something to eat?"

Shuri conferred quickly in hushed tones with the team.

"I guess now is as good a time as any." She replied.

"For what?" Questioned Steve as a doctor made a call.

"To see how she reacts to our food." Answered Shuri. "She's been gone for a long time. Our diet is likely vastly different from what she might be used to."

A mild look of concern spread across Steve's face. He took a few steps back before he turned to return to Jane.

He found her shaking the last drops of water out of the jug from the bedside table, into the cup. It looked heavy on the end of her skeletal arm and wobbled precariously as she reached over to place it back on the bedside table. She took in a sharp breath through her teeth as the reach pulled at the drip line in her arm, moving the needle in her vein.

She shook the last few drops into her mouth from the paper cup, head tilted back, as Steve reclaimed his chair.

She held it in her lap as she looked at him. Scratching at the needle that had moved a moment before. She took in his features. He looked tired, not just from not sleeping, but in his eyes, she saw weariness under the clear blue surface. To her, it seemed like a lot was going on behind the sternness of his face. He looked like he was straining under a heavy burden, though he was visibly strong and carried himself like he could bear any burden. He had the look of someone who'd been made to be constantly vigilant, someone who had to be strong for others.

"Are you a warrior, Steve?" She rasped. Her gaze held his and Steve felt awkward at how it made him feel. So he broke eye contact for a second. "You could say that."

"Are there any wars raging in this century?" Her eyes took in the shape of his shoulders, his fingers intertwined on his lap.

"Many." Steve tried to avoid her eyes.

"And your war? Is it over?" She caught him off guard and their eyes met once more, but just as suddenly her eyes snapped up to the doorway.

A few seconds later, Shuri's voice came from behind the screen. "Is it okay if I come in? I've brought you something to eat." She said.

Relieved for the distraction, Steve raised his eyebrows at Jane, indicating that she needed to respond.

"Yes, you may enter." Her voice broke as she tried to speak louder.

Shuri walked in with a small tray in her hands. A white bowl was balanced on it as she walked around to the other side of Jane's bed and placed the tray on the bed.

"I'm Shuri." She said with a smile.

Jane shot a quick glance at Steve and then extended her hand. Shuri looked at Jane's hand, reaching out with her own and gently taking it.

"I'm Jane."

Shuri frowned as she shot a glance at Steve on hearing the name he had given her. "I've brought you some soup." Shuri let go of Jane's hand and offered her the bowl.

Jane tentatively took it from Shuri, not sure if she should trust it.

"Thank you, Shuri," said Jane, as she sniffed the contents of the bowl. Her throat contracted at the delicious smell steaming up from it. She couldn't resist.

She brought a shaky spoonful up to her mouth and wet her lips with the hot liquid, letting her tongue slowly test it as she turned her lips inward. It was delicious. She sighed as her taste buds came alive. Quickly, she'd brought another spoonful up and was devouring the contents of the bowl as if it was the most delicious thing anyone had ever eaten.

Shuri and Steve exchanged a worried glance.

"We'll bring some more once you've had some rest. We need to get you used to food again slowly; we don't want it to make you sick, especially not in my lab." Shuri explained as she gently took the bowl from Jane.

"Thank you, Shuri," said Jane, looking longingly after the leaving bowl.

T'Challa let go a sigh of relief as Steve and Shuri exited the room. Jane had fallen asleep quickly after laying down again.

"Thank you for all your help." Said T'Challa to Steve.

"Anytime."

"I've had some of your things brought down to one of the empty lab quarters down the hall. I think, for now, it's best if you stay close."

"I agree." Said Steve.

"I have my people monitoring the room via live feed, and I have several guards on duty, but out of sight. They will let you know should anything happen."

"Thanks."

"For now, let's all get some rest, I think we are going to have our hands full for the foreseeable future."

* * * * *

It was 5:00 am when Steve lay down on the single bed of one of the empty rooms that were reserved for staff use at the Design Institute. He fell asleep easily and slipped into uneasy dreams of being cold. He woke several times during the night, his heart in his throat. 

It was 10:30 am when he woke again with a jolt, the events from earlier that morning playing through his mind. He was drenched with sweat from yet another dream in which he had fought Tony. In this one, he had killed him. Strange blue eyes swam in the images burned into the back of his eyelids.

He swung himself out of bed and headed straight for the shower, desperate to let the water dilute the sting of the nightmare.

He wanted to check on Jane before he got some breakfast, so he headed down the hall to the lab. It was abuzz with people in white coats as he descended down the central spiral walkway. He could see a figure sitting on the edge of the bed with Shuri shining a light into her eyes. Her hair looked slightly darker and blonder than Jane's, and her figure was not as gaunt. Steve quickened his pace in sudden alarm. Where had they taken her?

He stepped through the pillar-room doorway and stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It was Jane, sure enough, but her hair had darkened from the grey-white it had been to a light blonde. She had filled out a lot considering when he'd seen her last. She was still very thin but looked healthier. Her eyes shot to Steve's over Shuri's shoulder.

Shuri turned to see what she was looking at and saw the look on Steve's face.

"Good morning. You sleep well?"

"Fine. Thanks." Came Steve's reply.

"What happened?" He asked, moving closer.

"She was like this-this morning; she's improved more since breakfast."

Steve's eyebrows were high on his forehead as he glanced over Shuri's shoulder to check the vitals she'd jotted on her clipboard.

"I'm glad you're here, you can help me, she's been a handful, not wanting anyone to touch her and questioning me relentlessly."

"Oh?" questioned Steve, a look of concern on his face as his eyes locked with Jane's.

"So far, we've covered, roughly, how our historical timeline works and she's been asleep since around eight thousand BC. She's also been made aware that we didn't know that writing had been invented before around five and a half thousand years ago. The stone box she was in has proven us wrong."

"How long have you been up?" Asked Steve.

"We've been at it since 8:00 am, but we've only covered the bare basics. We will cover everything in more detail in time. I have a friend at the University who's dying to meet the subject" mused Shuri, making a motion with her head in Jane's direction. "He's a doctor of ancient history, and he's offered to help catch her up."

Steve frowned at her referring to Jane as 'the subject'. "Is that a good idea? We should be keeping her existence a secret for the safety of everyone involved."

"We know the risks." Quipped Shuri. "He's the only other person we need for this project."

"So this is a project now?" Interjected Steve.

Shuri closed her eyes, her top and bottom eyelashes fluttering slightly against each other.

"Steve, Wakanda is the safest place in the world for the subj... Jane, to be." She corrected herself mid-sentence. "Her rehabilitation is a huge undertaking, so yes, it's a project now."

Steve shot her a disapproving look, pulling her away from an intently listening Jane.

"Let's get a few things straight." Steve began, his jaw set and voice stern. "Jane is not a 'subject' and her rehabilitation, not some science project. It doesn't matter when or where she's from, she is a human being, and she has rights. Everything you would like to do from here on out, experiments, tests, tertiary education, doesn't matter, it's all subject to her consent. If she doesn't want to, you will not force her."


	7. Chapter 7

Shuri was looking up at Steve, her eyes darting between his. She jerked her arm out of his grip. "I am not some mad scientist whose goal it is to torture this woman." She spat through gritted teeth. "I am not going to stand by and do nothing while the greatest discovery concerning our origin as a species decides if she wants pasta or beef roast. She holds secrets we've been searching for hundreds, if not thousands of years. Some compromise is necessary."

Steve squared himself where he stood between Jane and Shuri.

With that, Shuri slammed her tablet down on the stainless steel surface behind her and stormed out of the room.

Jane jumped at the loud slam and watched Shuri as she left. Steve was composing himself before he turned to greet her.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Good morning." She said up to him. "My body feels stronger than the last time I saw you, though, I remain hungry." Her eyes were still following a retreating Shuri.

When Shuri disappeared from view, she turned her gaze to Steve.

"How long do I have to stay here?" She asked in a hushed tone, desperation shining in her eyes.

Steve gave the ground a quick glance. "What did they give you to eat this morning?"

"The same I had last night."

"Well, I think you and I should go and get some real food. I'm starving."

Jane frowned. Unsure of what that meant.

Steve began to rummage through the cabinets below a long steel table in the lab until he found what he was looking for.

Tossing the set of dark blue scrubs on the bed next to Jane, he said. "Get changed into that  and I'll go and show you the cafeteria."

Jane looked down at the hospital gown she was wearing, very aware of the opening at the back. Without a word, she got up and began to untie the knots holding it around her.

Steve stepped outside of the room and activated the screen so she could have some privacy and waited for her outside. It took her a few minutes, and when she emerged, she had the pants on back to front.

Steve looked like he wanted to grin at the honest mistake. He explained that with this garment the tie needed to be in the front. She retreated behind the screen and returned, pants fixed. The scrubs were about two sizes too big for her, but the dark blue looked good against her skin. It accentuated her unusual eyes, making them appear a deeper shade of blue.

Steve led the way out of the lab, with Jane following closely behind. She noticed how much lighter the air was outside of the lab.

"What is a cafeteria?" She asked.

"It's a hall where people eat." Answered Steve.

"Like a feast?"

"Not quite."

The staff cafeteria was just down the hall from his room, which they passed on the way. It was Monday, and everything was in full swing. They could hear the staff from a distance. It seemed like they'd made it just in time to catch breakfast.

The cafeteria was alive with chatter, mostly in Wakandan. It stopped promptly though as soon as everyone noticed that Jane was with Steve. She stopped at the sudden silence and looked around the room at the staring people. There were a few tables with two to five people around them. She decided it's better with Steve between her and the probing eyes and stepped behind him.

"As you were." Said Steve to the room.

A few muted conversations started up again here and there.

Jane kept Steve between her and the others in the cafeteria like a shield. It was only when they reached the counter and the smell of frying bacon filled her nose that she peered out from behind him.

Steve handed Jane a plate and took one for himself.

"Ladies first." He gestured for her to start at the first station. In front of her stood a young Wakandan man in chef's garb. His job was to fry eggs on request. Not sure how to handle his already fabled customer, he waited for her to speak first.

Steve explained to her briefly that she could request one or two eggs and how the chef should cook them for her.

She requested two, to be cooked the way "most people in this century preferred them". So the young chef delivered two fried eggs, sunny side up.

She moved on to the next station while Steve took his turn. She took two sausages, three strips of bacon, some mushrooms, and a warm bun.

Steve was finished just behind her and grabbed utensils for them both.

"Where would you like to sit?" He asked.

"I can sit anywhere?" She seemed surprised.

"Anywhere you want."

She walked over to the table furthest from the other people in the cafeteria and the two sat down. She watched as, without a word, Steve started eating and then copied how he was using his knife and fork. Once she got stuck in, she could feel life returning to her with every mouthful. 

Steve got up mid-meal and fetched them each a cup of coffee. Jane grimaced at first at the bitter hot liquid but soon found that she quite enjoyed it. She noticed that Steve never really looked up or around him, he kept his eyes on his plate, with a seemingly permanent furrow in his brow.

Jane wondered why he was so serious all the time. He seemed to be chained to his own mind with a heavy heart.

When she'd finished, she looked down at her empty plate. As if reading her mind, Steve put down his knife and fork.

"Come on, let's go get some more, I've not quite had enough either."

They'd each finished a similar portion as the first time around with another cup of coffee when Shuri and two doctors came rushing into the cafeteria.

"There they are!" Shuri slowed to a brisk walk until she came to a standstill next to Steve.

"What are you doing? She's not supposed to leave the lab, and she's not ready for such rich food! You may have just made her very sick!"

Steve took another sip of his coffee in silence

Jane watched intently.

"Come, Jane, we're going to take you back to the lab now to see if you're okay."

One of the doctors took hold of Jane's arm, but she pulled away, muttering "don't touch me!" and looked up at Shuri.

"I am okay. There is no need to take me back to that place to see what you have already seen."

Shuri's eyebrows shot up. "I leave you with her for an hour, and she doesn't want to cooperate at all anymore."

"I do not like the things you do to me." Said Jane.

Shuri took a subconscious step back as Jane's words washed over her. She was quiet for a second as she processed.

"I am sorry Jane; I would never have... done anything if I'd known that you didn't want me to."

"You did not ask me." Jane paused for a second.

"I do not want to return to that place." She implored.

"I'm sure your brother won't mind if she takes one of the empty staff quarters down the hall." Said Steve without making eye contact.

Shuri quickly began to bargain. "I don't know Steve; it's too soon... I will be willing to entertain the idea only on condition that she checks in with the medical team twice a day, morning and evening and anytime she feels even the slightest bit ill or strange. During that time we would like to take blood samples and do a few routine tests. Oh, and she may not leave the Design Institute Complex.

"Am I your prisoner?" asked Jane indignantly.

"No, no. Most definitely not, we're just trying to keep you safe." Said Shuri.

"From what?" Jane felt a sudden pang of unease.

"There are other people, bad people who may or may not know that you are here. We can not risk them figuring out who you are."

"How do I know that you are not bad people?"

Shuri didn't know what to say. 

"The only way to really find out if we're good or bad is to spend time with us to get to know us." Said Steve, looking at Jane.

Her eyes glazed over for a second. "What if I am bad?" She asked him.

"Until I've spent some time with you to get to know you, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt." Steve shot Shuri a sidelong glance as he finished his sentence, there was a sentiment that Jane was a threat brewing around the Design Institute that he didn't like.

Jane's eyes searched Steve's for any hint of insincerity, for a lie. She found none.

"I will agree to this if you agree not to keep me a prisoner." Said Jane.

"Looks like we have ourselves a deal." Steve had the faintest hint of a grin on his face as he looked from Jane to Shuri, but it was gone so fast that Jane thought she'd imagined it.

Shuri conceded a little reluctantly. "We will have to discuss this with my brother first."

Steve nodded in a manner that said 'of course' before Shuri turned on her heel and left, the two doctors in tow.

Jane sat back in her chair, staring at the empty doorway, stifling a yawn.

"You should probably get some more rest," said Steve, his frown had settled into its usual position again.

"I don't want to go back in there."

Steve thought for a moment. "You can use my room while we get everything arranged for yours."

She looked at him, eyes wide. She didn't understand why this man was being so kind to her through his mysterious sternness,  but she was most grateful that he was. She somehow felt that out of all the people she'd come into contact with thus far, she could risk trusting him.

"Let's go." He said as he got up.

Jane walked next to Steve down the hall. They came to a standstill in front of a door. Steve let her walk in first. The room was small, all-white and crisp feeling. Steve walked over to the bathroom and showed her the shower, saying she was more than welcome to use it.

Jane sat down on the bed, folding her arms across her chest.

Steve made for the door. "Sleep tight", and with that, he shut the door behind him.

Jane waited for his footsteps to fade down the hall before she slipped under the covers. She laid her head on the pillow. A most comforting and pleasant smell filled her head, making it swim for a moment. She pressed her nose into it and took a slow breath. She drifted off on the addictiveness of it, falling into a deep sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Steve made his way back to the lab, where he found T'Challa had come to check on the patient. Shuri was most likely relaying the events of the morning to him as she was very animated.

Steve nodded a greeting as he approached the two. "Your Highness."

T'Challa nodded his greeting, with Shuri still clamouring.

"What do you think of all this?" The king asked Steve as she finished.

"I think we need to give her the benefit of the doubt. If it does turn out that she's a threat, I'd rather have won her over as a friend. There is also the very real possibility that she's not a threat, we may risk making her one if we continue to treat her like a prisoner."

T'Challa looked at Shuri. "I agree with Captain Rogers." Shuri began to launch into a protest, but T'Challa silenced her with a raised finger and a look.

"Have the room next to Steve's prepared for her. She has nothing to help her fit in, which will make her hard to conceal, so tomorrow I think that she should be taken into the city to get some basic things, like clothes. Perhaps if she sees something there, it might trigger a memory somehow."

Shuri looked at her brother, mouth open. "And I suppose you think I should take her on this little shopping spree?"

"That would be very kind of you." T'Challa smiled a sly smile. "Seeing as Ayo has decided to distance herself from anything to do with Jane, you will take Steve with you. I am not sending a detail. It will draw too much attention."

Steve nodded. Shuri made a noise and a face like that of an unwilling child.

A doctor approached Steve. "Excuse me, Captain Rogers, but where is the subject? We can't find her on the security streams."

"Her name is Jane." He responded sternly. "And she's sleeping in my room. She didn't want to come back here, and she was ready to fall over from exhaustion."

"Thank you, Captain." Said the doctor nervously.

"Please don't disturb her. I'll make sure she's here for her evening check in."

The doctor nodded before returning to his work.

"Shall we meet here tomorrow at 08:00 for the check in and then leave for the city?" Steve asked Shuri.

"Fine," pouted Shuri.

"I'll come by later to go over the route for tomorrow." Said Steve. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get a few more things from the apartment. It looks like I'll be staying a bit longer."

Steve and T'Challa exchanged a nod and Steve turned to leave. He could hear another heated discussion ensue behind him.

* * * * *

Jane woke for the first time in the late afternoon. She was holding Steve's pillow in her arms, and she had her face buried in it. Letting go of it, she rolled onto her back and stretched, a joint cracking here and there. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, happy to be alone. At the foot of the bed lay a neatly folded bundle of clothes with a toothbrush and toothpaste on top. She assumed Steve had left it when he'd checked on her.

She got up and stretched herself out one more time. She was feeling so much better than that morning and decided to try the shower.

With a few shrieks and jumps at figuring out the hot and cold water, she was soon languishing in the warmth of the water enveloping her. She took the bar of soap and smelled it. It was one of the elements that made up the pleasant smell on Steve's pillow.

After enjoying a good long shower, she stepped out and took one of the towels to dry herself off. Wrapping it around herself, she went to get the toothbrush and toothpaste.

A few turns of the tube indicated that this was a teeth-cleaning soap one applied with the brush it came with.

She moved to the basin and squeezed a bit onto the toothbrush. She glanced up and caught her own eyes in the mirror. She reached out to touch her reflection. "I do not remember your face." She whispered. "Who are you? What could you have done to deserve to be buried alive for ten thousand years?" She tried again to reach back, to find something, anything, but there was nothing.

Frustrated and swallowing the tears threatening to overwhelm her, she began to brush her teeth.

Once she'd finished, she put on the clothes on the bed as best she thought they should be. At the bottom of the pile was a pair of black Converse All Stars. She put them on, lacing up the high tops over the pair of skinny jeans. She buttoned up the last few buttons of the long white shirt that was with it.

She ran her fingers through her hair that now hung midway down her back. It was thick and still wet. She wondered if she could go outside the room by herself without causing trouble, but the need for solitude overpowered the desire to explore.

She looked inquisitively around the room, and she noticed a small book lying on the table by the window. She walked over, picking it up and running her fingers over the edges of the pages. It was leather bound. She smelled it. It was another thing that made up the smell of Steve's pillow.

Sitting down, she opened the book, paging through sketches, notes, and doodles.

* * * * *

Steve made his way to the apartment, accompanied by his 'chauffeur'. On arrival, he checked the burn phone for any messages from Nat and Sam. Tere was nothing, so he put it in his pocket. He made himself a sandwich and ate it on the couch with the TV on the local Wakandan news channel. He got sucked into a story about the situation in Syria for about thirty minutes. His mind wandered again to Nat and Sam; he was itching to speak to them, to find out how the mission was going. He felt guilty for leaving them the way he did. 

He finally switched off the TV, reminding himself that he couldn't leave now, Jane's eyes seemed to be burned into his mind as his thoughts kept finding her. He changed his clothes, gathered what he needed in a duffle bag and went back to the Design Institute to check on Jane.

Shuri was waiting for him to return and met him at the lab entrance.

"I've put this together for her for tomorrow. My brother says she must blend in." She accentuated the last two words of her sentence as she handed Steve a small pile of clothes on top of a pair of shoes. Once her hands were free, she placed a toothbrush and toothpaste on top.

"Thank you Shuri, I'll leave this with her now when I check on her," said Steve.

"May I please come with you?" Asked Shuri.

"Alright, but no medical stuff." Replied Steve.

Shuri nodded.

They crept into the room and found Jane fast asleep, clutching his pillow. Steve put his finger to his lips to show Shuri to stay quiet. He gently placed the bundle of clothes on the bottom corner of the bed and made a motion for them to leave while putting the duffle bag down without a sound.

Shuri wanted very much to examine the sleeping Jane, but a stern look from Steve ushered her out of the room.

Once a few steps down the hall, Steve spoke in a hushed tone.

"I think she might be out 'till morning."

"I would not be surprised," said Shuri. "This is a massive adjustment for her."

"Anywhere I can relax a bit?" Asked Steve.

"You are welcome to use the lab lounge. It's around the corner, first door on the left."

"That's not exactly what I had in mind," Steve said as he looked down at his gym outfit and back up at Shuri from under raised brows. 

"Oh, well, in that case, the gym is is just further down that same corridor." Shuri nodded in the general direction of the gym.

"Thanks." Said Steve. 

He spent a good few hours working in the gym. Finally looking at his watch, it read 17:10. He removed the wraps from his hands and checked the punching bag for any damage before he made his way back to his room and knocked quietly on the door, careful not to make a loud enough noise to wake her if she was still asleep.

"Yes?" came Jane's voice.

He opened the door a crack and saw that the bed was empty. Pushing it open a little wider he stuck in his head. She was sitting at the small table by the window, flipping slowly through his notebook. Steam from a shower still tainted the air in the small room, and she was wearing the clothes he'd left.

She looked up at him, a smile fleeting across her face. Steve was at a momentary loss for words. She'd changed again. She looked amazing. Her face had filled out. Her skin was glowing. Her hair had turned a beautiful champagne blonde. It cascaded in big, loose waves down her right shoulder, still damp. Her eyes shone like jewels with burning centres, and her lips were full, with healthy colour. She was beautiful.

The door slowly swung all the way open as Steve stood, frozen. Her smile began to fade to a look of concern when he didn't say anything.

"Steve?" She asked. Gone were the crackles and the hoarseness. She was clear as a bell.

Hearing his name snapped him out of it. "Uh... Jane... sorry, you just... you look... great."

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Much better," she responded with a shy smile at his fumbled compliment.

There was an awkward silence between the two before Steve finally spoke again.

"How about some dinner?" He asked, feeling his ears burning.

"Is this another eating occasion?" She asked, curiosity glinting in her eyes.

"Yes," smiled Steve, "Yes it is."

She walked around the table, towards him. Steve thought there was something regal about her, about the way she moved. He stepped aside, allowing her to pass him through the doorway. She gave him a sidelong glance in passing and waited for him while he locked the door. He found himself fumbling. The way she'd changed had caught him completely off guard.  _Get a hold of yourself, Rogers._

Once he'd finally mastered the lock, he turned to face her. "Okay." He said awkwardly, fighting the urge to keep staring. He looked down at his hands as he turned and began walking to the cafeteria, a little embarrassed. She fell into step with him.     


	9. Chapter 9

In the clamour of the cafeteria in the evening, Jane once again chose the table furthest from the other people, although this time there were many more people present. An audible hush fell over the cafeteria every time Jane walked anywhere. She sat down with her back towards the room, glancing down and to her left without turning her head. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and proceeded to unroll her utensils from the napkin they were wrapped in.

For a moment, she stared, frozen, at the food in front of her.

"Everything okay?" Asked Steve.

"Yes," she jolted from her reverie. "I was just wondering how your food occasions worked." She admitted.

The corner of Steve's mouth wanted to twitch into a smile.

"Well, these days there seems to be a whole lot of different ideas about it, but I like three square meals a day. Breakfast, lunch and dinner." He answered her question.

"Did I miss lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah, you were out for the count." Answered Steve.

She continued to look at him as if he'd not answered her.

"Meaning that you were sleeping." Explained Steve, understanding her lack of reference.

She nodded silently as she began to eat. This time around, she was satisfied with a lot less. Steve, however, went back for a second helping.

"How many people are alive right now?" She asked as he ate.

"On earth?" asked Steve.

"Yes." She replied.

"Around nine billion last time I checked."

Her eyebrows shot into her hair. She leaned forward to whisper the answer back to him, disbelief etched on her face. "Nine billion?"

"More or less."

She sat back in her chair, bringing a loose fist to her mouth as she tried to absorb what he'd just said. Her elbow rested on her other arm, which was clasped around her waist.

After a long moment, she turned her eyes to Steve, her fist opening and moving down to hold her shoulder.

"I must get used this." She said softly, more to herself.

Steve remembered how it had been when he was getting used to the world of the future. A deep pang of empathy flooded his heart for her. She was much more out her depth that he had been.

"Perhaps it is a blessing that I do not remember my life." Her eyes were glazing.

"Hey," said Steve gently, pushing away his half-eaten plate of food and leaning forward. "I know you feel lost right now, but I'm here to help. Let's just take it one day at a time."

Her eyes refocused on his. His sincerity made her feel more at ease. She nodded as her hands dropped to her lap. Looking down at them, she asked:

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Only her eyes looked up at him.

Steve was still not used to how piercing her gaze was. "Let's just say, I've been in a similar situation."

"You have?" She asked eagerly as hope sprang in her chest, she raised her head to match her gaze and leaned towards him.

 

Steve didn't find talking about his time coming to terms with losing almost seven decades easy. In fact, he hadn't really spoken about it with anyone. He'd made the odd joke on occasion, but he'd never really talked about it. The only other person who could remotely relate to his situation was frozen himself now. Bucky.

Steve was saved by a doctor from the lab who'd spotted them in the cafeteria via one of the security cameras.

"Good evening, might I remind you that Jane is due for a check-in as per the terms agreed with the king?"

"We'll be right there." Answered Steve.

Jane felt a pang of disappointment at the interruption.

* * * * *

Shuri was waiting for them, her clipboard clutched to her chest, looking like she was going to explode with excitement when she saw how much Jane had changed since that morning.

Jane very reluctantly entered the lab, honouring the bargain that she had agreed to.

Steve waited outside.

Her blood was drawn, a sample of her hair taken, her eyes, ears and throat examined and a reflex test done.

Shuri talked as she worked.

"I don't know if Steve has told you, but we've prepared a room for you next to his. We're taking you into the city tomorrow to get you some clothes and other things you need."

Jane's eyes shone with excitement and curiosity.

"We've prepared this bracelet for you, it contains a tracking device. It will tell us where you are if we get separated and you get lost." Shuri explained as she secured the Vibranium bracelet around Jane's right wrist.

Jane examined the bracelet, twisting her arm to see it from all angles.

"It's waterproof, so you don't have to remove it when you take a shower. In fact, it would be great if you didn't remove it at all."

Jane found that a little suspicious, but thought it a small price to pay to leave the Design Institute.

Once they'd done everything they needed, Jane walked up the spiral ramp and out of the Lab and found Steve leaning against the glass wall to her right. Their eyes met at the same moment. Steve immediately noticed the bracelet on her arm.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Shuri says it's a tracking device."

His face fell a little. He didn't like it, but for the time being, he couldn't deny it was the best way to make sure Jane was safe.

"I do not like it either," said Jane, reading his mind, "but it is a small price to pay for the illusion of freedom."

Steve couldn't help but smile at how well she read him.

"Come on, I have the keys to your room." He said, still grinning.

Her room was next to his, an exact mirror image. Her bed was against the same wall his was on the other side. A pair of scrubs had been left on her bed to sleep in.

She turned to face him when she was at the foot of the bed.

"Thank you, Steve." She said.

"What for?"

"Everything."

* * * * *

Steve went to see Shuri to go over the route for the following day. She was busy examining something under a microscope when he arrived.

"Good evening, Captain Rogers." She greeted him.

"Ma'am." He nodded. "I thought we might review the route for tomorrow, but if now is not a good time, I can come back later." He said, pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

"Now is perfect," she said. "I want to show you something first though."

Steve walked around the table to where Shuri was bent over the microscope.

"Here, have a look at the tissue sample we took from Jane the night we found her."

Steve looked at the slide she put under the lens through the microscope. He could see healthy and alive looking cells.

"Now look at the sample we took today." She said, changing the slide.

Steve couldn't see any difference between the two.

"What am I lookin' for?"

"The cells we took that first night should still be as dehydrated and emaciated as they were when we took the sample. Here."

She tapped the table and pulled up a file containing her notes that stated the cells to appear dehydrated and damaged.

"These cells have made as much progress as the cells in her body."

Steve frowned "what does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, but based on what we've seen these last few days, she is definitely an enhanced individual. Who knows what she's capable of?" Shuri sounded both excited and concerned.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Replied Steve.

Shuri raised her eyebrows and nodded her head to the side as she begun returning the samples to their storage containers.

"I wish we could just order everything she needed." Sighed Shuri.

"I'm not disagreeing with you, but we have to do what we can to help her remember. I don't know if taking her out is even the right thing for that. One thing I do know for sure is that it will help her feel less like a prisoner and that, for now, is good enough for me. I'll make sure nothing happens to her, " said Steve.

Shuri didn't answer. She knew to argue with Steve over this was a waste of time, so she pulled up a map on the screen table.

They spent the next hour planning the route for the following day and parted, exhausted, to their quarters for some much-needed rest.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve's internal alarm woke him at 06:00. He had a night of many dreams, of being buried in snow, unable to dig his way out, the feeling of being constantly cold, but the last hour or so had been mostly dreamless, for which he was grateful. He had a shower, brushed his teeth and tidied his hair and beard. He pulled on a pair of dark grey pants, a white T-shirt with a light button-down shirt over it. It had a light, thin-stripe chequered pattern. He laced up his shoes and threw on his brown leather jacket. It was winter in Wakanda and though it didn't get nearly as cold as back home, the mornings could bite.

 

He walked a few steps to Jane's door and knocked quietly. "Jane, it's Steve." There was no answer. He tried again. Nothing.

Worriedly, he opened the door a crack and saw her bed empty.

"Jane, are you in here?" No response, nor was the shower going. "I'm coming in." He slowly pushed open the door, chivalry keeping him from barging in, but it was empty. He stepped in and checked the bathroom. No Jane. He wondered if she might have gone to the cafeteria already, so he turned on his heel to go and check.

The sign on the cafeteria door stated that it opened at 07:00. He turned around at the closed doors and heard the television on in the Lab lounge. He walked toward the sound and on first inspection, the room appeared empty, but something told him to check the couch facing the TV playing images of CNN.

Sure enough, there she was, asleep on the couch. She was curled up against the cool morning air, goosebumps on her arms. The scrubs didn't offer much protection against the cold. He picked up the remote that had fallen to the ground next to the couch and switched off the TV. Jane woke with a start at the sudden absence of noise, pushing herself up on her arms.

"Good morning." Greeted Steve, a little concerned. "What's going on?"

She sat back on her legs, pushing her hair out of her face, her lower lip between her teeth. She pointed at the TV.

"I couldn't stop watching."

"Did you have trouble sleeping?" He asked, draping his jacket over her shoulders.

"At first." She looked at him for the first time, absentmindedly pulling at the jacket, still warm from his body. "I came here because I heard a noise and I found," she gestured with her hand toward the TV again "this."

"I couldn't stop watching, even though much of it was disturbing. I must have fallen asleep at some point."

"You watched CNN all night?"

"I saw a box, a ten-thousand-year-old box, they said that something had been stolen from it, but they were not sure what or who stole it. Was that you? Did you steal me?"

Steve sat down beside her. "We went to go and get you because we thought our hands were the safest place for you to be."

She searched his face for a lie, unsuccessfully.

"Steve, I need to get to that box, there might be something there that will help me remember." She implored him.

"Okay, we'll talk to the king when he gets back."

"Where is he?" she asked, disappointed.

"He's away on official business. He has agreed that we get you the things you need to live in this century today, but as soon as he gets back we can talk to him about the box."

She seemed to relax a bit. "I can agree to this." She conceded softly.

"Now, let's get you back to your room so you can get ready. We don't have a lot of time and I'd like you to get some breakfast before we go."

She nodded and pushed herself off the couch, clutching his jacket around her. A familiar pleasant smell filled her nose.

* * * * *

Steve and Jane stood outside the lab waiting for Shuri to join them. Jane was positively vibrating with excitement next to him. She'd been asking him all sorts of questions about what she could expect. He'd answered them as best he could, knowing that nothing could prepare her for seeing it for herself.

Shuri came rushing out of the lab. "Okay, let's go, the car is already waiting for us."

The party of three walked briskly out of the small world Jane had known up to this point. The doors to the courtyard were flanked by long rows of floor to ceiling windows and Jane couldn't take her eyes off the clear blue sky as they walked out. The sun hit her face and she stopped, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. It felt like food to her soul.

Steve stopped and looked back to see what was keeping her, she was wearing the same clothes as the night before, the loose white shirt playing gently in the wind.

"Come on, let's go." He grinned at her.

Her attention snapped back to him and then to the waiting car at the bottom of the stairs. The black Jaguar was unlike anything she'd ever seen. The driver held the door open for Shuri. Steve took over from him and motioned for Jane to follow Shuri. Once she was in, he closed the door while his eyes scanned the perimeter, before getting in next to the driver.

He programmed their route into the GPS as they left the courtyard of the palace complex. He looked in the side rear-view mirror and saw Jane staring out the window at the giant panther statue and the series of waterfalls. Shuri didn't volunteer any conversation, still a little sour at having been assigned this task.

The city sprawled out in front of them. Jane's eye caught the glint off one of the skyscrapers and was instantly on the edge of her seat, looking over Steve's shoulder, her fingers brushed his arm gently as she took hold of the seat to steady herself and a bolt of electricity shot from there straight to his core.

"People built this?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah." Chuckled Steve, his heart beating a little faster than it should.

The city was abuzz with life and the traffic slowed them down a bit, though Jane didn't mind, it gave her ample time to take in all that she saw around her. She asked no one in particular what specific buildings were for and Shuri began to tell her about the landmarks and the history of the city as they slowly progressed to their first stop, the more Shuri spoke the more pride filled her voice and her face and she thawed considerably. Steve found it just as interesting. There was a lot he didn't know about Wakanda. 

As they drove into the underground parking lot of their first stop, Shuri explained that they were at the Royal Birnin Zana. They were to visit a select few shops in the very upmarket and exclusive mall.

VIP parking had been arranged for them and the driver parked right next to an entrance with the letter 'A' suspended above it in gold. They had to take an elevator up to the ground floor. Its doors on both sides were gold and it was very large and opulent on the inside with wood carved details of panthers and heart-shaped leaves, golden railings and a marble floor.

When the doors on the other side opened, they were met with the same opulence in the storefronts, the high glass ceiling that let in the bright sunlight and the wide, marble-clad corridors.

Jane noticed that Steve seemed on edge. Shuri was making a beeline for a clothing shop. "I absolutely love this place," Shuri grinned at Jane. They entered the carpeted store and were greeted by a very well dressed assistant who was almost too friendly. Shuri spoke to her in Wakandan, gesturing to Jane. Steve was standing behind them at the entrance of the store as Jane looked back to see where he was.

The shop assistant who'd introduced herself as Bongi gently asked Jane in a thick Wakandan accent to come with her. Jane followed with Shuri on her heels to the fitting rooms. Bongi showed Jane into the second booth and instructed her to strip down to her underwear and wait for her to return. There was a full length, gold-framed mirror on three of the surrounding walls with warm lights shining out from behind them. Jane did as she was told and waited, inspecting herself tentatively in the mirror. She had light circles under her eyes from not sleeping much. Her shoulders and hips were still a little bony and she could see the light indents of her sternum on her chest.

Jane could hear Shuri excitedly oohing and aahing as she helped Bongi pick out items in the store. She and Bongi returned with arms full of clothes, which they hung on the hooks on the door. Jane felt a little exposed and clasped her arms around her waist. She eyed the many hangers with a little apprehension. 

Bongi was trying hard to be the perfect shop assistant, but Shuri ran the show like she wasn't even there. 

Rummaging through the hangers she pulled two items out "Yes, let's try this first," and with a very Shuri-like excitement, slammed the two items onto Janes' chest. "Put that on, and hurry, I can't wait to see what that looks like on you!" Her eyes sparkled with expectation as she turned to leave the booth. Once the door was shut and Jane was alone, her eyebrows shot into her hair at the shopping experience up to this point. 

Jane put on the pants and the very flowy and to Janes mind, very large, blouse covered in a loud pattern before she stepped out of the fitting room. 

Shuri spun around looking like she wanted to shriek with excitement but was instantly taken aback with an expression on her face like she'd smelled something unpleasant. 

"That's way more bag lady than ancient goddess."  Shuri made a motion with her index finger for Jane to turn around and go back into the fitting room.

Jane turned but paused to look into the store to see where Steve was. She couldn't see him anywhere and a wave of anxiety washed over her.

"Where is Steve?" Her heart was racing.

"Oh no my dear, we'll only show Steve when we find that ancient goddess, now go on and let's try something else." Shuri picked up on Jane's sudden anxiousness and made a mental note to address it when they got back to the Design Institute. 

* * * * *

Steve watched as Shuri and Bongi flitted around the store, Shuri pulling items off racks and draping them over Bongi's quickly filling arms. He wondered if Jane would be alright with all of this. Shuri didn't seem to afford Jane's situation any understanding and thus had no filter.

He thought about going to get some coffee and was a few steps away from the store when the burn phone in his pocket vibrated.  _Sam and Nat._

He quickly pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered. Nat's husky voice came over the line. 

"Steve?"

"Nat." He answered.

"There's something big coming up. We could really use an extra pair of hands." She said.

"When?" Asked Steve.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know." She answered

"I'll be there. If you can, just give me 24 hours before crunch time." He said.

"I can't promise anything." 

"I know."

"I've got to go. Look out for my call." The line clicked as she ended the call. 

Steve felt suddenly torn between helping his friends and what would happen to Jane if he left. He hoped that there would be enough time before Natasha called for him to get Jane a bit more settled. The reluctance he felt at leaving her surprised him. He slid the phone back into his pocket and continued on to the coffee shop.

* * * * *

Many changes and an hour later, Jane emerged from the fitting room for the twelfth time feeling a little harassed at having to try on so many garments. Shuri had approved of a few ensembles and the one she was wearing now was deemed fit to show to Steve. She looked down at the dark skinny jeans and the emerald green blouse with a vintage cut and beautiful details. Shuri handed her a pair of vintage, nude heels. Jane slipped them on and grimaced.

"This is very uncomfortable" She muttered.

"They really bring out the ancient goddess," mused Shuri.

"Come on, let's get a second opinion." 

Steve was back and waiting for them on a large round stool with a coffee for each of them. He'd already finished his.

"I went to get us some coffee, but I think it's cold by now." He said as Shuri emerged from the fitting room passage. 

"Thanks, we need your opinion." She half snapped.

"Jane, come." She said after a few seconds of waiting.

Jane's muffled voice came from further down the passage, "I am struggling to walk in these shoes."

"Suck it up cupcake. We're waiting." Shuri's voice was impatient and commanding.

Jane slowly emerged from the passage and strode gracefully into the shop, she was relieved to see Steve sitting directly in her path and her eyes were fixed on him, she suddenly felt shy and felt heat pool on her cheeks.

Steve's eyes snapped to Janes approaching figure and he could feel his heart start to beat faster.  _Wow,_ was the first thing his brain could manage inwardly.

She kept walking until she was just a few steps away from him. A blush flashed on her cheeks and she broke eye contact for the first time, looking shyly at her shoes. Steve instinctively rose to his feet, his eyes taking in the picture in front of him. A silence stretched between them as Jane looked up and her eyes met his. 

Shuri cleared her throat behind Jane.

The sound sent reality rushing back in around Steve. He felt his ears grow hot and he let his eyes drop to the floor. It seemed to be the only way he could get words out of his mouth.

"I... I thought you said you were struggling to walk in those shoes." He fumbled at the words.

Jane tilted her head slightly to her left ear. 

"I am." She said as if it were obvious.

"It certainly doesn't look like it, Tyra Banks." Shuri's voice dripped with sarcasm over Jane's shoulder as she eyed the two of them suspiciously. 

"What do you think?" She asked Steve, making a gesture with her hands at Jane.

"Uh, I think...  _Come on man._  I think she looks... great." He felt a little mortified at being put on the spot like that. 

Jane watched as a faint blush of colour fleeted over the parts of his cheeks not covered with beard. She could see he felt very uncomfortable and took a step back, pulling off the shoes.

"That's better." She said, with an understanding smile for him, before turning and disappearing back into the fitting room. 

Steve felt as though air entered his lungs for the first time in minutes, staring after her. Two paper coffee cups still in his hands. 

Shuri pulled him out of his trance again by taking one of the cups out of his hand. "Thanks, she said with a mischievous grin."

They visited two more stores, one for a couple of pairs of more practical shoes, three pairs causal and one pair for exercise. They also stopped at the pharmacy and Shuri threw a few toiletries in a basket. 

They left the mall two hours after arriving and turned out of the parking garage onto the street toward their second and final stop. It was a fifteen-minute drive to the University of Birnin Zana.  


	11. Chapter 11

The driver dropped them off at the bottom of a vast staircase that led up to the entrance of a building with a long word in Wakandan written across the front façade, next to it, its English counterpart read 'Faculty of History'.

A tall man met them; he had dark brown, short and spiky hair that was greying at the temples, he wore a pair of black rimmed, square glasses, a burgundy cardigan over a light blue button-up shirt and dark blue pressed pants with dark brown shoes.

"Hello, hello," he greeted them with a smile, kissing Shuri on both cheeks.

"Hendrik!" crooned Shuri, "how have you been my friend?"

"I have been well my dear, how is life treating you at the palace?" he asked with a faint German accent.

"Oh, you know, the more things change..." she smiled at him flirtatiously.

"I do have someone very special I would like you to meet." She addressed him as one would a child who was about to get ice cream.

"This is Jane, the one that I was telling you about."

"Ah..." he said, looking Jane up and down while opening his arms in welcome.

"Jane! How quaint." He said to Shuri while eagerly taking Jane's hand while she was still extending it for the introduction, pulling her slightly off balance.

Steve did not like this guy, right off the bat.

He extended his hand, interjecting. "Steve." He said flatly.

Hendrik reluctantly let go of Jane's hand. He was still staring at her eyes when he took Steve's. Steve squeezed it a bit harder than he usually would, and it drew the man's attention.

"Dr Schnell, nice to meet you."

 

"Likewise." Replied Steve, letting go of his hand.

"Come," said Hendrik, "let's walk and talk to my office." His eyes were back on Jane who shot Steve an awkward glance; it was thick with how creepy she thought Hendrik was. Steve let out a breathy chuckle which no one but Jane noticed. It made her work to try and hide the smile spreading on her face by biting her cheek.

Shuri and Hendrik walked a few feet in front of Steve and Jane, chatting away about the days that Shuri spent at the University and how fondly he remembered her.

"Why are we speaking with this man?" asked Jane quietly so just Steve could hear her.

"He's the guy who's going to be catching you up on everything you've missed." Replied Steve, just as quietly.

She looked at him in a way that said 'you have got to be kidding me.'

"Come on you two; this is my office." Called Hendrik, louder than was necessary.

There was a small lounge area in the corner with two brown leather couches and a solid wood coffee table between them.

Hendrik ushered them in, and Steve sat down on the couch, opposite Shuri and Jane.

Hendrik offered them something to drink, but only Shuri accepted.

"So," said Hendrik as he sat down next to Steve. "How are we going to do this?"

"Well, it will be best if you could come to the Design Institute." Began Shuri. "I think five days a week for a few hours would be ideal if you could."

"You've come at a good time. My last class for the year will be in three weeks – that's the first week of November - then I will be grading exams and papers, but I am free from tomorrow from seven in the morning until lunchtime."

Steve looked from Hendrik to Shuri, who seemed very pleased with what he'd said.

"That's perfect Hendrik; I think we need to start at the very beginning and give her a good general overview. We don't need to delve into anything in too much detail," Shuri quickly looked from Hendrik to Steve "unless of course, she wants to."

"Very well." Replied Hendrik, trying to hide his eagerness.

"In anticipation of your education, Jane," he began as he opened a leather folder on the coffee table and extracted a sheet of paper, "I've emailed the palace with this list of materials you will require."

He handed it to Jane, who was a little unsure what to do with it. She held the edges of the paper delicately between her fingers as she looked at the words typed on it. She didn't know what any of it meant.

Shuri took the paper from her. "I will be sure to check that everything has arrived. I know Malinge placed the order a few days ago." She handed the paper to Steve.

It listed a thirteen-inch MacBook, an iPhone, unlimited access to the Internet and a list of programs to be loaded on the MacBook, along with a list of stationary and a few books.

"I will be bringing along any additional reading material that she may need," said Hendrik.

He turned his gaze to Jane. "How are you finding it at the Design Institute, Jane?"

"I am treated very well." She said. She felt lost and alone, with a dull ache in her chest, but her words made it sound like she was just fine.

"Oh," giggled Hendrik. "That's wonderful!"

Jane gave him a weak smile.

"That settles it," smiled Shuri "we will see you tomorrow morning."

"I can't wait." Replied Hendrik.

"Tell me, Steve, what is your role in all of this?" he asked turning to Steve.

"I am overseeing her introduction to the world and making sure she stays out of harm's way."

Jane was looking intently at Steve as he spoke and it drew Steve's gaze.

Hendrik looked from Steve to Jane.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, we best be off." Quipped Shuri, as she stood up, Steve and Jane followed her lead.

Hendrik ushered them out of his office and walked them back to the car, where his goodbyes were in much the same fashion as his hellos.

Jane turned to look down at the car while Steve made his way down the stairs and Shuri kissed Hendrik goodbye.

Not far from them a skinny, stray dog trotted across the campus, keeping a safe distance between him and the passing students. His head and tail were low, with his ears flattened against his neck. He had short, light golden brown fur, four white socks and a white chest. His eyes caught Jane's as she watched him go and he stopped for a moment, sniffing the air, his ears pricked, a front paw lifting before trotting on, giving her a backward glance as he disappeared behind some bushes.

"Jane?" came Shuri's voice from the bottom of the stairs, looking at her with mild concern.

Jane's attention snapped to Shuri, and she made her way down the stairs quickly.

Steve held the door open for her as she climbed in behind Shuri. His eyes were scanning the perimeter in the direction Jane had been staring.

They drove back on a different route, and Jane bombarded Shuri with questions about all the things she saw from her window, which Shuri answered as quickly as Jane asked them.

All too soon, for Jane at least, they were back in the courtyard of the Design Institute.

That evening, at dinner, Steve decided to talk to her about the fact that he may have to leave soon.

"Jane," began Steve as he watched her scratching at her vegetables with her fork, "I may have to go away for a while soon."

Jane looked up at him; concern etched on her features. "Why? For how long?"

"It's hard to explain, and I don't know how long I'll be gone." He offered.

"That's not an answer to either question." She said.

"I know, and I'm sorry."

Jane sat back in her chair, putting the fork down on the plate. "Can you tell me anything about you?"

The burning around his heart intensified. He wanted to tell her everything, but he didn't want to be Captain America to her. Here was a person who only knew him as Steve and she was going through the same thing he went through a few years ago. He was torn between sharing his story with her, to comfort her and being able to just be Steve Rogers. He knew it would come out at some point, but he wanted to hang on to her innocence of him for as long as he could.

He looked at his hands in his lap. "Jane, all I can say is that I understand what you're going through and that I am here to help you."

Jane sighed. "Okay, Steve." She resigned herself to his answer even though she hated that he wouldn't share anything about himself with her. She still felt that she could trust him and whatever his reasons were, that they must somehow be justified.

He searched her face. He could sense she was unhappy about his not sharing, but she didn't show him.

"Can you tell me about the night you found me?" She asked after a pause, her voice softer.

"I can do more than that." He felt his spirits lift.

Jane's eyes lit up at his words.

"Meet me in the Lab lounge after your check-in with Shuri."

* * * * *

Steve sat on the long couch in the Lab lounge. A tablet lay next to him as he watched a news channel, resting his head on his thumb, his index finger supporting his cheek and his middle finger resting on his upper lip. He could hear Jane approaching down the hall. Her footsteps were light and hurried. As the sound her shoes made on the floor changed from tile to carpet, he stood up and turned to see her striding across the room towards him, a look of excitement playing up her features.

"Hi." He greeted her, resisting the grin threatening to break the surface.

"Hi." She returned, stopping abruptly, unsure of how to handle this greeting and he couldn't fight it anymore. A grin crinkled the corners of his eyes and moved his cheeks under his beard. He glanced at his shoes for a moment before saying:

"Come on, let's get started." He made a motion with his head for her to come his way around the couch and waited for her to sit down before he picked up the tablet and seated himself next to her. There was an aura of warmth around him, and Jane subconsciously shifted a little closer as she settled.

"Has Shuri told you anything about the night we found you?" he asked.

"No, when she's doing her tests she's quite unresponsive to conversation. Today, while we were getting the clothes, was the first time we spoke about anything." Answered Jane.

Steve glanced into Janes' eyes as she spoke and quickly back to the tablet, he was growing more aware of his desire to become and stay lost there.

Jane didn't miss that he was avoiding her gaze.

He cleared his throat before he began tapping the tablet screen. "Let's start at the beginning when T'Challa called me out for help."

Steve began recounting the night they found Jane while showing her every video they had of the event. She moved closer to see the tablet screen a bit better as the videos played.

Steve felt like his body was radiating heat. Her knee was just an inch from his leg. He was sure she could feel him practically burning beside her, but she looked entirely enrapt in what was playing on the tablet and completely unaffected by him. His heart raced in his chest and jumped into his throat when her fingers grazed his as she took the tablet from him when the video of her being unwrapped from the shroud began to play.

She watched as Shuri pulled the rune out of her throat. She seemed horrified at her skeletal appearance at that time.

"Where is this stone?" She asked, pointing at the screen.

"Shuri's lab," answered Steve.

Once they'd finished watching all the videos, Jane absentmindedly handed Steve the tablet while staring into the distance. Her face marred by a strange expression.

"You okay?" asked Steve tentatively.

She swallowed, and her eyes dropped to her lap.

"What could I have done to deserve this?" She whispered.

"Hey," Steve's voice was soft and low, "you can't assume anything at this point. Until you remember something, you can't fill in the gaps with what you're feeling. It will drag you into a very dark place."

She looked up at him. "You know this place?"

He didn't answer.

She looked away as her jaw clenched. "Goodnight Steve." She whispered as she got up and left the room, leaving him staring after her.


	12. Chapter 12

True to his word, Hendrik was there at 07:00 sharp. Jane received everything on his list of materials.

Shuri had arranged for a room where they could work. Jane turned out to be a bright student and devoured whatever Hendrik presented her with tirelessly. Hendrik had to rethink the structure of his syllabus after the second day as she had torn through the work he'd set out for the next two weeks, staying up late to take it all in.

Steve started to spend a lot of time at the gym, and on occasion, he joined in the sparring sessions with the Dora Milaje. He joined Jane mostly for lunch and dinner, during which she animatedly regaled him with all the things she had learned that day. He was growing ever more fond of their conversations, and he admired how strong and confident she appeared to be, given her situation. There were moments when he could see a flicker of profound sadness on her features when she thought he wasn't looking, but whatever was eating at her never made its way to the surface after the night in the Lab lounge.

He taught her a lot of the vernacular that she'd be in contact with on a day to day basis and loved the look that played over her features as he explained what an expression meant.

* * * * *

It was Tuesday of the second week since Jane had started with her sessions with Hendrik when Steve stood in front of the elusive Ayo on the sparring mat in the gym. Steve nodded a greeting which she didn't return.

"Shall we?" asked Steve.

Without a word, Ayo launched into an aggressive attack, Steve blocking her every blow. He had to have his wits about him; she was fast and unpredictable. She also didn't pull her punches, even though they were just sparring.

"Where have you been?" He asked as he dodged another blow.

Ayo took a step back, "I think it is a mistake that you have all taken to this alien like she is one of us. Mark my words, she will bite the hand that feeds her."

It was Steve's turn to attack. He drove her back a few feet as she deftly blocked him. "What happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

She fought back harder, and Steve let her gain ground until they reached the middle of the mat, neither one willing to give up any more.

"I think it's short-sighted to give things you dug out of the ground the benefit of the doubt. It will be much safer to assume her guilty until proven innocent."

"You're wrong about her." Breathed Steve.

"Am I?" Ayo pushed herself away, having had enough of both the fight and the argument.

* * * * *

Jane had taken to having her early breakfasts on the steps of the Design Institute. She enjoyed the crisp winter air. The view from the mountain was spectacular, and she had begun to win over a new friend. The stray dog she had seen at the university had made an appearance a few times while she ate. She left him a piece of bacon at the bottom of the steps one morning, and she watched as he crept closer to snap it up before hastily retreating. 

After that, he waited for her at a safe distance every morning, coming a little closer every day as she kept leaving the bacon closer and closer to where she sat on the steps. By the end of the second week, since she'd started her 'education', he took it carefully from her hand after much hesitation.

Shuri caught the interaction on the security feed one morning and showed Steve, who took to watching the silent courtship with Shuri on the monitor over coffee every morning.

Jane learned how to access and use the internet via her MacBook from Hendrik and got sucked into it many nights. Steve woke her with three knocks on her door and "Good morning Sunshine!" every morning, she had to get up and open the door to prove she was awake as she overslept a few mornings after he left for the gym. He met her dishevelled half-asleep "I'm up," as she opened the door with a lopsided grin.

Steve taught Jane how to play bridge one weekend with a deck of cards he found in the Lab lounge, and they stayed up late Saturday night to watch the classic movie on a local network. Jane loved the movie experience so much that she wanted to watch one every night, though there wasn't always anything good on the networks they got at the Design Institute.

On Wednesday of the third week, Nakia and Okoye came to greet Shuri in the lab and Steve knew that T'Challa had returned. He made his way to the other side of the Design Institute to go and greet his friend.

T'Challa looked tired but happy to see Steve.

"How have things been going here?" he asked as he sat down in his chair behind his desk.

Steve took up the seat across from him and reported on the events of the past three weeks. He also told T'Challa that Jane wanted to speak with him about getting to the box.

T'Challa leaned forward on the desk. "It was a matter of time before she asked. We knew this was coming." They exchanged a look in agreement.

"Bring her to me tomorrow afternoon after her session with Dr Schnell, and we can discuss it. I may need your help to arrange this."

"Sure," said Steve.

T'Challa took his turn to tell Steve about his trip and asked for some advice before the two exchanged a greeting and parted. 

Steve was walking toward his room when Jane rounded the corner, having just finished her session for the day.

He grinned when he saw her. "Lunch?" He asked as she came to a standstill in front of him. She looked playfully up into his eyes, glad to see him. "I was just on my way." She smiled.

The two walked off to the cafeteria together, and Jane launched into a blow-by-blow of what she'd learned that morning. She was on about Homer and the Iliad and Helen of Troy when they arrived at the counter and asked bluntly:

"Do men still do such idiotic things because of beautiful women?"

Steve nearly burst into laughter. "I've seen some guys do some pretty stupid things." He responded. He thought of his double dates with Bucky at Coney Island.

Jane shook her head in disapproval, sucking in her cheeks jokingly at Steve.

"How is it that you always seem to know what's going on in my head?" he shot back.

"Far from it." She mused. "You've refused to share this similar experience you said you had to mine.

"Maybe I'm just not ready for that story yet." He said to her, more sincerely.

Her eyes softened into his. After a long moment, she almost whispered, "let me know when you are ready."

With that, she took her plate and walked to an empty table on the far side of the room, Steve close behind, a strange feeling of contentment washing over him.

When they'd finished eating, Steve told her that T'Challa was back and that they could see him after lunch. She was delighted to hear this and practically dragged him out of the cafeteria.

Shuri stopped them as they passed the lab. "Jane, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

Jane stopped and listened.

"From tomorrow, we'd like to start you on physical training, so after your session with Hendrik, Okoye will meet you here, and she'll guide you."

"Very well." Agreed Jane, she did feel a little cabin fever setting in over the past week or so and was happy for the change.

"Hendrik has also suggested that perhaps we introduce a weekly session with one of our leading psychologists."

"What does this mean?" Asked Jane, her eyes darting to Steve.

"It's someone who can help you... cope," said Shuri.

"Cope with what?" Asked Jane matter-of-factly.

"Well, all of this." Shuri made a gesture with her hands as if to encircle the whole situation.

Jane was still not quite sure what she meant but nodded tentatively.

"Okay great, I'll let her know."

Shuri returned to her work. Steve and Jane continued their walk to see T'Challa.

They'd walked in silence for a bit when Jane asked: "Steve, what will become of me once I have learned all that I need to?"

Steve looked at her; the question seemed to have been bothering her for a while.

"I don't know," he replied, "that's going to be up to you."

Jane looked at him intently.

Steve hadn't noticed, but they had come to a standstill in the open doorway of the primary meeting room of the Design Institute. T'Challa looked up from the document he was reviewing with his advisors and watched as the two stood, staring at each other. A silence fell over the room at the distraction, and it diverted Jane's attention.

Steve realised with a light flush of colour to his cheeks that all eyes were on them.

"What is your custom when greeting this king?" Asked Jane just loud enough so Steve could hear her. She seemed oblivious to his embarrassment.

"Uh..." He tripped over his words. "Just follow my lead."

They walked across the large room toward T'Challa who rose from the head of the table, his eyes darting from Steve to Jane as a knowing smile spread on his face. He was wearing loose linen pants and a long shirt of the same fabric that hung just above his knees. The collar was embroidered with red, orange and golden thread.

Next to him was Nakia, she was wearing a bright yellow dress with heavy gold jewellery.

"Your Highness." Steve nodded his greeting.

"Steve, he smiled, I see you have at last brought our guest." His gaze turned to Jane.

"Your Highness." She copied Steve.

"Jane, it is a pleasure to meet you." Said T'Challa extending his hand to shake Jane's.

"As it is to meet you." Smiled Jane. "Thank you for granting me shelter in your kingdom and for the kindness that has been shown me." She finished with a hint of a bow.

"You are most welcome." Said T'Challa, pleasantly surprised at her expression of gratitude. 

"Let me introduce you to the king's love." Said T'Challa as he turned to beckon Nakia to his side.

He was visibly proud to introduce her to Jane.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Jane." Smiled Nakia.

"As it is to meet you." Smiled Jane.

T'Challa made a motion for his advisors to leave them and showed Steve and Jane to the two, now empty, seats on the right of the table.

"What can I do for you?" He said warmly as he sat down.

"I asked Steve to bring me to meet you because I want to talk to you about the box."

"The box we found you in?" Confirmed T'Challa as a small frown sprouted between his brows at Jane's nod 'yes'.

He shot Steve a quick glance before focusing on Jane once more.

"I think that if I could get to the box, I might remember who I am. There must be a reason I was buried there so long ago."

"I understand." Began T'Challa. "Since I last saw you, we have learned more of the box, our spies have been working to gather as much information as possible, and I think you have a right to know it."

Jane was listening intently.

"The box is very large and very heavy, the material it's made of is not of this world. It is far denser than anything we've ever encountered. The markings on it are entirely foreign to us. Our carbon dating, which initially dated it as ten thousand years old has revealed that its contents are much older."

There was a short pause as Jane absorbed his words.

"What is inside it?"

"Other than you, it is hard to say," said T'Challa as he picked up the tablet next to him. He opened the gallery and tapped on an image and handed the tablet to Jane. She took it from him gingerly, but all hesitation disappeared as she took in the picture on the screen.

Laid out on a long stainless steel table, was a series of practically disintegrated objects that were unrecognisable due to age and decay. Some were large and appeared to be somewhat similar, while others didn't make any sense at all.

"There's more if you swipe to the next picture." Said Nakia.

Steve stuck out his arm and swiped the screen to the left, revealing the next image.

"These objects were found beneath the layers of linen you were resting on." Said Nakia, as Jane looked at the image of scrunched up fabric, also falling apart on a table. There were faint markings on it, which she squinted to see. Steve zoomed into the image for her.

"Does any of this look familiar to you?" asked Steve.

Jane looked as hard as she could.

"The markings seem familiar, but they are so faded that I can't be sure." She said.

Steve swiped to the next picture in the series. It showed the outside of the box. The same markings were crammed onto every inch of the strange, stone-like surface.

"They do seem familiar," she breathed in almost a whisper, touching the screen with her fingertips as if to feel the texture of the stone surface. She unintentionally swiped to the next picture, which showed a close up of a section of the surface. Jane stared at the screen for a long moment before she squeezed her eyes shut in frustration.

In Steve's pocket, the burn phone vibrated.  _Nat._

"I know this, somehow, but it's just out of reach," Jane's voice was shaky as Steve pulled the phone out of his pocket and excused himself.

"Do not worry yourself, Li liweyo." Said T'Challa. "I have arranged to go to South Africa tomorrow to negotiate a scientific exchange of the box; I want Steve to come with me. 

Steve re-entered the room. 

Jane felt a pang of apprehension at the look on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

"They need me," explained Steve, "I have to meet them in twenty-four hours."

Jane felt her heart drop straight through her stomach.

"That answers my question," said T'Challa. "I will take Nakia with me."

Steve's eyes fixed on Jane.

Do not worry yourself; this means that Jane will have Shuri, Okoye and Ayo looking out for her. We won't be gone long. I have something our friends in South Africa have wanted for a very long time." There was a sly grin on T'Challa's face.

Jane looked worriedly from Steve to T'Challa.

"If you're sure that she'll be safe..." Steve felt surprised at his reluctance to leave and worry pooled in his stomach as he remembered Ayo's sentiments toward Jane.

"She'll be fine; her schedule is going to be very busy from tomorrow. I doubt she'll even notice that you are gone."

Steve conceded. He couldn't leave his friends in trouble, even though every fibre in his body told him to stay.

"Can I come with you?" Jane asked T'Challa.

"Not yet, Li liweyo. There are still some important skills you need to learn before I will risk taking you out into the world," he replied.

Jane was helpless as another wave of disappointment washed over her.

Steve and Jane exchanged a parting greeting with Nakia and T'Challa, before leaving the meeting room.

As they walked back, it felt like Jane's body heat was going to burn a hole through the sleeve of his jacket. He had not ever been as aware of her presence as he was now. It all but had a paralysing effect on him, unable to find any words for her.

As they reached the lab, Steve remembered the iPhone that had been part of Hedrik's list of required materials. Jane had not started to use it yet.

"Hey, where's the iPhone, the smaller box, you got with your other stuff?" He asked.

"It is in my room." She said.

"Let's go get it," replied Steve.

They retrieved the iPhone and went to the Lab lounge. Sitting on the long couch in front of the TV, Steve explained to her in very loose terms what it was. He opened and set it up for her and showed her how to use the call and message functionality, adding his number to her contacts along with Ayo, Okoye, Nakia, Shuri, T'Challa, Dr Schnell and Dr Leloka, who was going to be Jane's psychologist.

Jane was a quick study, and soon she and Steve had fired a test message between them. Staff moved in and out of the lounge but neither Steve nor Jane noticed.

She seemed fascinated by the technology, and Steve felt a little better knowing she could call or text him. Once they had successfully made a test call each way, both sat staring at their locked screens in awkward silence. Jane turned her phone over, running her thumb over the shiny apple on the back.

She contemplated for a moment whether she should mention anything about him leaving.

She opted to go with: "Do you think that T'Challa and Nakia will be able to get the box here soon?"

Steve put his phone in his pocket. "I hope so."

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked her tentatively.

She looked up from her phone with a small smile on her face.

"I will be okay."

"Will you call me if anything happens or if you need anything?" he asked.

She searched his face for a moment, "I will."

"I have to leave here tomorrow just after breakfast."

"Will you wake me up?" She asked.

"Of course. How about I show you how your phone can wake you up while I'm gone?"

Steve proceeded to show her how to set the alarm and watched as she repeated what he'd shown her to set the alarm for 06:00 the following morning. He asked her what tone she wanted it to play.

"You choose." She said with a grin.

He went into the classic sounds and picked 'Doorbell'. He thought that was the closest thing to him knocking on the door.

Before Steve knew it, his stomach reminded him it was dinner time. He'd completely lost track of time.

Jane left her study work that night and spent as long as she could awake next to Steve on the couch in the doctor's lounge. They watched whatever was on, neither one taking anything in. Just after 23:00, Jane's eyelids grew too heavy to keep open, and Steve switched off the TV.

"Come on, time for bed." He said softly.

She didn't want to go to bed, she wanted to stay on the couch with Steve, but stood up reluctantly. Dawdling to leave.

They sauntered back to their rooms. When they reached Jane's door, they turned to face each other. Steve was still not used to her piercing gaze. They stood in silence for a moment.

"Goodnight, Steve." She said quietly, her eyes taking in every detail of his face. She wanted to reach out and touch him.

"Goodnight, Jane." He said just as softly, his heart pounding against his ribs. He watched as she entered her room and slowly closed the door, peering through the narrowing gap at him until the door clicked shut.

Behind the door, Jane put her palm on the cold wooden surface.

Steve's face grew dark. Without knowing it, she had brought a little bit of light back into his life. He felt a new tightness around his heart, and his jaw clenched.

Jane waited, not breathing, for Steve's footsteps down the hall. He remained outside the door for a long pause, before she heard him turn and walk away. As his door clicked shut, she took in a deep breath, letting her forehead rest against the door. A swell of emotion washed over her at the thought of him leaving.

* * * * *

The cold burned through his flesh and clung to his bones. His breaths were shallow, and his body shook uncontrollably. He wasn't going to last much longer. He'd fought it for days, but it was close now. He could no longer move in the thick ice around him. It was dark. The kind of dark that hid your hand right in front of your face.

In the haunting quiet a new sound broke through the ice around him. Had they found him? Was it Howard, Peggy? His exhausted heart found hope. As a hole began to appear in the ice above his face, he could see flashes of brown hair. Peggy. It had to be Peggy.

The hole gradually widened as his rescuer chiselled away at the ice. She paused and he watched as a strikingly unusual blue eye peered through the gap at him in the stream of light coming in. It wasn't Peggy.

Her fingers reached in through the hole, and she began tearing away chunks of ice. She was strong. Very strong. Before long, she had removed all the ice covering his upper body. He could see her clearly now, it was Jane, but her hair was brown, like Peggy's. She moved around to his head, hooked her hands under his arms and pulled him out of the ice. She dragged him a few feet before she gently lay him down and straddled his hips. He didn't think it possible, but his heart found a new gear.

She tore his combat suit open, removed her jacket and shirt and lay down on him. Her skin was so warm against his frozen body that it felt like he was burning. The heat had an immediate reviving effect on him, and he could feel life flowing from her to him.

Her cheek was pressed against his, searing life into his face.

"You're going to be okay." She whispered. "I've got you."

The shivering slowly began to subside as heat coursed through his body.

She lifted her head and peered into his eyes, their faces less than an inch apart. His hand came up slowly from his side, still half frozen and he gently tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, letting his fingers play into her hair.

"Do you think you can walk?" she asked him, "it's not safe here."

"Just five more minutes," he almost pleaded.

There was a crash to his left that shook the ground, and he watched as something massive ripped Jane from him.

"Steve!" she yelled.

He rolled onto his side and forced himself to his knees to search for where she was, but whatever had taken her had disappeared. He felt his body begin to shake again.

She was gone.

Steve woke with a start, his heart racing, drenched in sweat. He rolled over and checked his phone. It was 2:15 am.

Closing his eyes, he took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself until he could bear the confines of the bed no longer. It practically spat him out as he got up and took a few unsteady steps into the bathroom. He didn't switch the light on; he couldn't face the mirror.

The cold water splashing over his face brought him back into the world, but he was unsettled and unnerved. The dream had been more vivid and real than any he'd had for months. He shrugged off the clothes he'd been sleeping in and pulled on his workout gear and headed out to the gym. The Design Institute was deserted. He walked into the dark gym and flicked on the light. He was grateful for the privacy even though the vastness of the place made him feel more alone. He began tearing into a punching bag with a relentless onslaught of punches; if anyone were there to see it, they would have felt a great swell of pity for the gym having to be alone with him.

As the hours passed, he could deny it no longer, there was a seed growing in his heart and the name burned into it was Jane. He could see only her eyes when he closed his. He felt the excitement of his feelings for her marred with the guilt of having let himself develop feelings for her in the first place. This was madness. No one had any idea who she was, not even her. He thought back to all the occasions on which he'd become lost in those eyes and her apparent indifference in those moments stung him. He couldn't pursue this; he would just end up hurting her, his life was too erratic and dangerous. Would she even know what love is?

_Love, wow Steve, way to take it slow._

He couldn't act on what he was feeling. It wouldn't be right. She was so innocent. His heart, however, wasn't giving up any ground to his mind as they argued back and forth.

At 5:30 am he stopped for the first time, sat down to unwrap his hands and headed back to his room to hit the shower with no more clarity about what to do about his predicament. All he knew was that perhaps leaving for a while to help Sam and Nat, was probably the best thing for it.

He stopped at Jane's room, bringing his ear close to the door and listened for anything that would indicate that she was awake, but there was nothing. He contemplated going in for a moment before he stopped himself and moved along to his room.

Inside, Jane lay awake, perfectly still, listening. She'd know the sound of his movement anywhere. A frown sprouted between her brows as she wondered where he'd been and why he was stopping at her door. She'd been awake for a while, unable to sleep. The thought of Steve leaving had made her night a restless one. She dreaded the coming moment in which she would have to say goodbye to him, what she hated, even more, was not knowing how long he'd be gone for - if he came back at all.


	14. Chapter 14

Exactly ten seconds before 06:00, Steve knocked on Jane's door three times with a "Good mornin' Sunshine!"

She smiled at the sound of his voice followed shortly by the doorbell ringing from the phone on her bedside table. She'd been up for a while and already had a shower.

She quickly finished lacing up her Converse before she ran out of her room and caught Steve in the cafeteria.

He was halfway down the line when she grabbed a plate and hurried through dishing up, spilling mushrooms on a pile of napkins.

Steve peered at her out of the corner of his eye and the corner of his mouth rose into a half smile. By the time he picked up a wrapped set of utensils, she'd caught up to him, slightly out of breath and eyes wide.

"You're in a hurry this morning," he grinned.

"I didn't want to miss you," she blushed.

Steve made a gesture with his arm for her to lead the way to a table. They ate mostly in silence, stealing glances at each other. Ayo was sitting three tables down from them with a man in a lab coat when she glanced up and saw Steve with Jane. She pushed her plate away with a look of disgust on her face.

Before Jane knew it, they were standing at the top of the stairs at the doors leading out of the Design Institute. A small Wakandan fighter craft was waiting on the other side of the courtyard, engines running with a blue glow.

"I'll see you soon." Steve's face was hard again.

Jane didn't offer any words in return.   
"Remember, you can call me anytime."

She nodded, afraid that speaking will make her lose control over the lump in her throat.

He took a step back, giving her one more moment to say something, but she didn't, she couldn't, so he turned and moved quickly down the stairs and across the courtyard, stopping at the ramp of the craft. With one last look at her, his hair playing on his forehead, he jogged up the ramp as it closed and the pilot sped off.

* * * * *

Everything seemed to change around her with Steve's absence heavy in her heart. Shuri looked at her like she was going to do something strange and it made her feel a little uncomfortable.

"What?" she asked as Shuri kept staring.

"Nothing, I just don't want an emotional scene in my lab." Shuri's aloof remark provoked the smallest grin out of Jane, who knew she was just being facetious.

"Don't worry," Jane's voice was quiet as she steeled herself to Shuri, "I'll keep it together."

"Good." Smiled Shuri.

Jane rushed out, a few minutes late, to meet Hendrik in the study room for the morning's session.

They'd covered most of what she needed to know of ancient and Grecian history and he proposed they break everything up according to themes, the first they would tackle, being war. He presented her with a piece of paper outlining all the great wars they would be covering.

The morning went by quickly with the conquests of Alexander the Great and after lunch, Shuri instructed Jane on what to wear when she met Okoye.

Okoye led Jane to the gym at 14:00 and put her in line with the Dora Milaje trainees. She took them through a series of kata-like movements for the next hour before she had them paired up and practice blocking on each other in slow motion. Jane found her mind wandering to Steve ever so often, but kept pace with the others. Okoye finished off the day by sending the group off on a run with Ayo, who avoided Jane like the plague.

The late afternoon in Wakanda was breathtaking and Jane felt a nostalgia for something she didn't know wrap itself around her as her lungs burned. She was exhausted by the time they returned to the gym.

The following week passed in much the same fashion. She felt herself dull into the routine and started to live for the afternoons with Okoye and the young Doras. She gained strength at an alarming rate, alarming to everyone but herself, she thought it quite normal with no reference and met Shuri's concerned poking and prodding with mild irritation.

A week and a half into Steve's absence and nearly through the first world war with Hendrik, Jane rushed to the gym on a cloudy Thursday afternoon for the training session.

Waiting there for her, was a small group of Dora Milaje, which included, as always, an irritated-looking Ayo. She had been ordered by the king to help with Jane's training but had managed to keep her distance until now.

Okoye was explaining to Jane that they were going to start with a more rigorous level of training, which would kick off that afternoon when there was a gentle ping from the bracelet she was wearing. She touched it and after a moment, let out an angry breath.

"Please excuse me, I will be right back," and she turned to leave.

Jane turned to the other women in the room and walked onto the sparring mat. Ayo walked over to her and slowly began circling Jane, her eyes moving up and down her in apparent disapproval. She took a lock of Jane's hair between her thumb and forefinger, rubbing the strands together before dropping it in apparent disgust.

She turned to the other Dora's, "Come, let us begin! Jane will go first." Several rhythmic cries echoed around the gym as the Dora's acknowledged their superior. They formed a circle around Ayo and Jane.

"Jane... Li liweyo..." Ayo breathed. "None as fitting as, 'Alien'."

"Let us see if there's any memory in your body."

Ayo lunged at her and landed a blow first to her jaw and then to her ribs with a well-placed kick. Jane slammed into the mat, the room spinning for a moment. Her ribs ached and her face was stinging.

"Get up!" Barked Ayo. "Remember your training, anticipate, block!"

Jane rose to her feet, knowing what was coming.

Again and again, Ayo sent Jane falling to the mat. Blow after blow hitting their marks with deadly precision. Ayo seemed to grow more and more impatient, which made her hit harder and harder.

"Have you learnt nothing?" She spat. "Can you not block one blow?"

Again and again, Jane got up, until blood was dribbling onto her shirt and she was having a hard time breathing through the pain. She was watching Ayo carefully, who was erratic and seemingly unpredictable, no attack was similar to the one before it.

The young Dora's encircling them looked very uncomfortable with how Ayo was getting out of control, but they dared not utter a protest for fear of meeting the same fate.

Again Jane went down, this time over Ayo's back and felt her shoulder dislocate. She clutched at her arm, bringing herself up to her knees and then her feet. Swaying slightly.

"That's enough." Called Okoye angrily as she walked through the door and took in the scene, but Ayo wasn't done. She broke into a run and hit Jane at full tilt, Jane's head cracked on the concrete just beyond the border of the large mat.

"Ayo!" She heard Okoye yell before she succumbed to the darkness.

* * * * *

Jane's eyes blinked open under the harsh lights of the lab. Her body ached all over and her head was pounding.

Shuri nearly knocked over a trolley as she rushed to Jane's side.

"She's awake, get me morphine, now!" She commanded.

Jane felt a needle jab into her arm and a few seconds later, her mind went a little fuzzy before she blacked out again.

* * * * *

She forced her eyes open. She let her head roll to the side and saw that it was just after midnight on the clock. There was a strange man sitting on a bed in the lab. Someone was by her side immediately, shining a light in her eyes.

"Do you know what your name is?" It was like waking up for the first time all over again.

"Jane, it's Jane. Please stop shining that light in my eyes," she croaked, waving whoever it was away.

She closed her eyes, trying to squeeze away the ghosts of the small flashlight burned into the back of her eyelids.

"Shuri?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"I am not convinced that exercise is good for me."

Her head rolled to the side again and the man on the bed was looking at her from under a heavily knitted brow. His chin-length dark hair partially obscuring his face. She could fight the heavy darkness pulling her under no longer an saw as the light faded that his left arm was gone.

* * * * *

When Jane woke again, she was nearly fully healed. She'd suffered broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a skull fracture, a cracked jaw and various soft tissue injuries. Shuri told her that she'd been unconscious for two days.

"You are very frustrating," Shuri frowned and smiled at her at the same time. "You do not respond to Vibranium treatment at all. I was left to wait for you to heal by yourself."

"You say that like it's a terrible thing," Jane responded with a small smile.

"It is, here!" Shuri made a motion with her arm to encircle her lab.

"Who was the man with one arm?" asked Jane.

"That was the White Wolf Li liweyo, I'm busy fixing him, it might be a good idea to introduce you two, you have a lot in common." Mused Shuri.

"We do?" Jane's curiosity was piqued.

"I'll let you know when he's awake again and you can see for yourself." Shuri was glad to have found something that seemed to interest Jane. Since Steve left she'd withdrawn significantly.

Okoye had come to see her and apologised for how far Ayo had gone.

"When I told you it would be more rigorous I did not mean  _this_." Okoye motioned to Jane's fading bruises.

"Is she here?" asked Jane.

"She is." Replied Okoye.

* * * * *

Shuri kept her in the lab for two days after she woke, denying any request she made to leave. She even had bland food brought in so as to avoid Jane having to leave to go to the cafeteria. By day three, Jane was desperate to get out, to say the least. Shuri had run a dizzying multitude of tests from just as many tissue samples, and Jane had had enough.

Come to think of it, there were three things that she wanted.

She wanted to talk to Steve. She wanted something decent to eat, and she wanted to get back on the mat with Ayo.

Her phone's battery had died on the bedside table in her room during her recovery. She still thought it an inconvenience to take it with her everywhere. She hopped off the bed and began walking toward the exit and her room.

"Jane, wait!" Called Shuri. One of the medical staff blocked her way out.

She slowly turned until her eyes met Shuri's. "I have been extraordinarily patient with you... with all of this." She made a small rolling movement with her head.

"But you need to let me leave now." Her tone was calm but commanding.

Shuri was caught a little off guard, Jane had never actually protested what she did before, certainly not with this much authority.

"Okay. I just want to be sure you are one hundred percent... and that you're safe."

"I am fine." Came Jane's stern response.

Okoye looked at Shuri with raised eyebrows.

Jane turned to face the man blocking her way. One look at her eyes and he quickly stepped aside.

Jane strode up the spiral ramp, out of the door and down the hall to her room. She didn't care about the fresh air coming in through the gap in the back of her hospital gown.

She closed the door behind her and plugged her phone into the charger. Stripping, she climbed into the shower, letting the hot water soothe her sore muscles. When she closed her eyes, she could still see every move Ayo made, like it was a recording playing on loop.

She put on fresh gym clothes, dried her hair and headed to the cafeteria. She had two decent helpings of lunch and a fair few glasses of water.

Back in her room, she powered up her phone. She had a missed call from Steve and a message asking if she was okay.

She touched his name on the screen and the line connected in her ear.

"Jane?" he answered almost immediately.

"Steve."

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice thick with worry.

"I am okay. My phone's battery died, and I only got to charge it now. I am sorry I missed your call."

"Shuri said that you were unconscious from training?"

"I am fine now."

"Are you sure there isn't anything you want to tell me?" He was suspicious of the situation.

"I'm not ready for that story yet." She repeated what he'd said to her not long ago.

He was silent on the other end of the line.

"I am glad to hear your voice, Steve." She said quietly, her heart nearly exploding in her chest.

"I'm glad you're okay." He replied.

"I am going for training now, so I have to go."

"Okay, look after yourself and call me if anything happens." His voice still thick with worry.

"I will."

She pressed the 'end' button. Part of her marvelled at the magic that the unassuming phone held, that she could talk to Steve when he was so far away. Part of her resented it for not being more miraculous, for not bringing Steve back. She put it down on the bedside table and headed out to the gym.

There was a significant training session in progress with a group of Doras. All of them fell silent and moved to the edge of the mat when they noticed Jane walking in.

Ayo walked into the centre of the mat. "Back from the dead, Li liweyo?"

"You did not kill me," replied Jane, coming to a standstill a few inches from Ayo.

"I will keep trying," breathed Ayo.

And she attacked, again. Jane was quick to dodge the blow and felt surprised at her own reaction. She watched as Ayo's jaw clenched before she struck a second time, missing again.

Jane blocked every blow that Ayo threw her way. No matter what she tried, there was no breaking through Jane's defences. Frustrated, she shifted tactics, trying to intimidate Jane into attacking.

"My purpose is to protect my king and my country." She started. "And you are a threat to both of those things. You should not be here."

Jane shot back "I am at a loss for where I should be and I have no intention to harm you."

"Your broken mind betrays you." Spat Ayo. "It will remember who you are, soon."

Okoye came running into the gym, having seen what was happening on the security feed.

"Li liweyo, come!" She called, slightly out of breath, shooting Ayo a dirty look.

Jane's eyes darted to Okoye, but she didn't take her focus of Ayo. She slowly began to back away, not risking turning her back, Ayo's words stinging her in her retreat.


	15. Chapter 15

Steve closed his eyes as the line disconnected in his ear and stuffed the phone back into his pocket. His heart was heavy.

"What's the matter with you?" Natasha rasped over his shoulder. "That was her wasn't it?"

He said nothing.

They were standing behind a ruined wall about a mile from their target and Nat was onto him.

"You didn't tell me how you felt about her." She had a grin on her face.

With a sigh, he ignored her very accurate observation, "come on, let's get this done" and walked out of her gaze.

Sam pursed his lips and shot Natasha a high browed, knowing look.

* * * * *

Jane walked briskly away from the gym with Okoye keeping pace next to her.

"How did you do that?"

"I do not know," replied Jane. She didn't know the answer to Okoye's question and needed to get some fresh air. She began to make her way to her breakfast spot.

"Li liweyo, wait! We need to discuss this."

Jane stopped and turned to face Okoye. "What does this mean - 'Li liweyo'?"

Okoye paused for a moment with a slight defensive look on her face. "It means, 'forgotten one'."

Okoye's voice washed over her, her eyes dropping to the floor as she felt the words begin to sting. She looked up, her face a little harder, "there is nothing to discuss." She turned on her heel and headed outside. Okoye did not follow.

She sat down on the top step for a short while, angry, confused and alone before her canine friend made his appearance. As if sensing what she was feeling, he made his way up the steps and sat down next to her.

The two sat, staring at the view for a while before Jane slowly reached out and placed her hand gently on his shoulders. He winced at her touch but did not retreat. His eyes rolled nervously over her as his tail caught some dry leaves with its small wagging movement and he licked his lips.

She rose to her feet slowly, and he leaned slightly away from her, flattening his ears.

"Come." She said to him, slowly turning and making her way back to the doorway.

He stood and watched her go for a moment before he looked around and proceeded to follow her tentatively.

Once inside, he stuck close to her, putting her between him and any other people around. Jane asked for an extra blanket and watched Shuri as she watched the lab tech handing her a soft tan blanket, her eyes darting to the dog. Jane could tell she wanted to say something but chose to stay quiet.

In the days that followed, Jane began referring to her friend simply as 'Dog', at a bit of a loss for what to call him. He came and went as he pleased, but preferred to spend nights in Jane's room on the warm blanket on the floor she'd put next to her bed for him. He lay next to the couch in the doctor's lounge when, on occasion, she watched TV.

Jane met Okoye in the afternoons for training; there was an uneasy tension between them. Jane had asked why she could no longer train with the Dora Milaje, but Okoye avoided all her questions. They didn't speak much while they worked through the rigorous schedule of a five-mile run, followed by a different routine with weights and other heavy objects. Ayo was nowhere to be seen.

Jane spoke to Steve on the phone every couple of days, and he didn't say it, but she could hear in his voice that he was becoming increasingly frustrated with whatever was going on where he was.

It was nearing the end of November when he called her one night with the news that they should be returning soon. He didn't want to say much over the phone for security reasons, which left Jane frustrated and wondering what he meant by 'we'.

She had become fit and strong in a very short space of time and was starting to have to slow herself down to not outpace Okoye, who had heated discussions with Shuri after a few of their latest training sessions.

Hendrik put in extra effort to comfort Jane after what happened with Ayo and had taken her for coffee in the cafeteria a few times. He asked if he could stay for dinner one afternoon to which Jane responded that he didn't need her permission to dine at the Design Institute. He seemed strangely disappointed by that.

Hendrik had covered a lot in the time that Steve was gone, both from a historical and a life skills perspective, when the morning after his dinner request, he stated that she knew enough of all preceding wars and that he would start World War II.

Jane was listening intently as usual.

"One of the most prominent figures from the second World War is Captain Steve Rogers," began Hendrik, "or Captain America as he is widely known."

He pressed a button on the remote control to the large flat screen in the study room, and it started to play a series of short films about Captain America. Jane thought something was immediately familiar about the masked man when the clip cut to a shot of him without his mask. He was examining a map with his compass open on the hood of a car; there was a picture of a woman in it. He snapped it shut and began walking away from the vehicle.

It was him alright, just without the beard she had come to know him with.

"Stop stop stop stop stop!" Both her hands had lifted from the surface of her desk, and her eyes were wide.

"What's the matter my dear?" asked Hendrik.

"That is Steve? Our Steve?" her voice was higher than usual.

"It is indeed" smiled Hendrik "though I thought he would have told you about this."

"He has not" replied Jane. Stunned.

"Well, there is a lot to learn, perhaps it's best if we start at the beginning?" Hendrik seemed delighted to be the one to tell her this particular story.

He started with a slideshow of pictures showing Steve before Dr Erskine's Serum, with all his health issues and after. There were short, grainy black and white films of Steve campaigning for war bonds as the star-spangled man with a plan, followed by his heroic rescue of the captured men of the hundred and seventh regiment from one of Hydra's bases. Clips were depicting him and best friend, Bucky Barnes and many reels of them in the midst of battle.

She couldn't remember ever seeing him looking that happy. Finally, they came to the news headlines of how he had crashed the Valkyrie, saving countless lives at the sacrifice of his own.

Jane felt her eyes burn with tears as she listened to the recording of him and Peggy right before he crashed.

Hendrik then explained how he had been thought dead for nearly seventy years, when the Valkyrie was discovered, with Steve inside, frozen. He had woken from a state of suspended animation to a world much changed as was evident in the difference in the footage she was now seeing. She watched snippets of him at the battle of New York as part of a group known as the Avengers and watched as Bucky reappeared as the Winter Soldier. Hydra was back too. Steve seemed to abandon his law-abiding image when Bucky entered the picture, risking everything for his friend until it all seemed to come to a crescendo with a divide forming in the Avengers because of the Sokovia Accords and the death of king T'Chaka, first thought to have been killed by Bucky.

The half of the Avengers that sided with Steve had escaped from the undersea prison they were being held in and disappeared, along with Steve and Bucky. That is where Hendrik stopped.

"That concludes our session for today about the war criminal, Steve Rogers." Jane shot him a look, she didn't believe that Steve could be a criminal, but what she had just learned... It left her reeling.

She got dressed in a daze for training and meeting Okoye went by her in a blur, until she was running. Their regular route was lush with vegetation through the hillside, providing plenty of steep inclines to work up.

She was pacing herself to remain beside Okoye. Their feet beat intermittent synchronicity into the earth. Jane's mind was racing with all she had learned about Steve. At first, she felt immense relief at the knowledge that he had lived through a similar experience as her. Relief soon turned into hurt as she thought of how much it would have helped her if he'd told her. How he had said, he wasn't ready to share that story yet. Why would he keep it from her? He knew more about her than she did, yet he hadn't shared anything about who he was with her.

She felt a flare of anger and sped up, pulling away from Okoye easily, running faster and faster, until it felt like her lungs would explode. She was back at the Design Institute in half the time it usually took. She slowed to a walk as she entered the building and soon caught her breath. As she rounded the corner, she saw Steve standing in front of his door, pulling keys from his pocket. A thrill shot through her at the sight of him followed directly by the cold stab of hurt she'd been running from a few moments ago.

He was wearing a dark combat suit that looked worse for wear. She caught his eye, a look of surprise rinsing his features.

She had changed again. Her hair was darker, much darker, a dark brown like in his dream and pulled into a high ponytail. Her workout clothes revealed how her body had changed with the training she'd been doing. She looked... strong. He abandoned the door and took two steps toward her as she approached, but stopped when the angry look on her face didn't change, his growing grin turning to a frown.

"Jane," he almost whispered.

She strode past him with a sidelong glance, stopping to turn at her door.

"Captain Rogers," she said flatly, before opening the door and disappearing into her room.

Realisation hit Steve like a cold wave. She had learned about him. She knew who he was, who he used to be. His eyes closed as a sigh escaped him. He put his keys back in his pocket and walked over to her door. With another sigh, as if to prepare himself, he knocked.

"Jane, please, talk to me."

She was leaning with her back against the door, feeling his knocks in her chest. Part of her recoiled at the hurt in her heart. Another part was just thrilled that he was back. She pushed herself off the door and turned, opening it a crack, through which she glared at him.

"Hey," he said softly.

"May I come in?"

She looked at the ground for a moment before stepping back, opening the door to let him in.

She watched him walk to the small table by the window before he turned, one hand running over his mouth, while the other came to rest on his hip. He was dirty and dusty, and there was dried blood on him in patches.

"Why could you not tell me?" She asked, letting the door click shut.

His other hand came to rest on his hip before he let them both drop, taking a step closer to her.

"Jane, I..." he stumbled over his words "it's not easy for me to talk about that."

The pained expression on his face disarmed her a little.

"Part of me liked that you didn't know who I was. It meant that you could get to know me, not as Captain Rogers, or Captain America, but as Steve. You have no idea how much it meant to me to have someone who just knew... and didn't know... me. I can't be Captain America to anyone anymore, not after..."

She could see that this was hard for him.

"Steve, I don't need you to be anything or anyone else." Her tone had softened.

"What hurt me was realising that you could have made it so much easier for me, just to know that you had been through the same, that there was someone else. To not... feel so very alone."

Her eyes welled with tears, and she looked down, folding her arms across her chest. She was fighting back the massive lump in her throat along with the desire to run at him and throw her arms around him.

Her words hit him hard; he'd never seen her break down. "I'm so sorry, Jane... I didn't realise... or I... I'm... sorry." He took another step closer to her. His heart was pounding in his ears, and his palms were tingling. She looked up into his eyes, wiping a stray tear from her cheek quickly.

"I missed you." She said, almost inaudibly. Her heart was aching for him, even though he was standing right in front of her.

His breath caught in his throat at her words, getting lost in those strangely beautiful eyes that held the secrets of the universe. A wave of heat washed over him from his core.

"I missed you too..."

There was a measured knock on the door.

Okoye's breathless voice came slightly muffled through it.

"Jane, are you here? We need to finish our routine."

"I am here," she said loud enough for Okoye to hear, not taking her eyes off Steve's.

"Come." Came Okoye's response.

Jane turned to leave.

As she put her hand on the door handle, she turned and gave him the promise of a smile, albeit a small one. On the other side of the door stood a tired looking Okoye.

"Welcome back, Captain Rogers," she panted.

"Come, Caster Semenya," she ordered Jane.


	16. Chapter 16

Steve met Shuri in the lab after Jane had gone with Okoye to the gym and he had a shower and put on some fresh clothes. She was happy to see him and gave him a quick hug.

"What have I missed?" he asked her.

"What haven't you missed?" she teased.

He chuckled. "She's changed again."

"More than just her looks," started Shuri, "long story short, her body heals very fast, perhaps even faster than yours, she's showing higher than normal strength, stamina and speed. She's learning at an unprecedented rate and we're running out of ways to keep up with her in every way."

At the words, 'heals very fast' Steve's eyes instinctively shot to the light table, the surface strewn with various scans after Jane's encounter with Ayo. Shuri had been studying them.

"How do you know that her healing is accelerated?" He asked, moving closer to the table.

"There was an incident, the one we spoke about briefly when I told you she was unconscious." Offered Shuri.

"Yes, but you never told me why." His eyes shot to Shuri.

"We thought it would be best not to upset you while you were working." Defended Shuri.

"I'm here now, so tell me what happened." 

"You have to promise me that you won't do anything rash." She half pleaded.

He raised his eyebrows at her. He wasn't playing this game.

"After the first week that we started her training, she was scheduled to start the more rigorous combat training with the Dora Milaje, she had learned and gained strength in a week what takes other trainees three months to master physically and mentally."

Steve's eyebrows twitched slightly, but the sternness did not subside. He gave a small nod, prompting her to continue.

"Okoye was called out of the gym and Jane was left with Ayo."

Realisation dawned on Steve as he looked back at the scans.

"How bad was it?" He asked darkly.

"She had multiple contusions, some broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a skull fracture and a cracked jaw." Shuri relayed nervously.

Steve's jaw clenched as anger boiled in his veins.

Shuri quickly moved around the large metal table and opened her laptop.

"Look. She went back to face her as soon as she was healed."

Steve walked over to where Shuri was standing and watched the video play on the screen. It was security footage of the gym on the day Jane went back to face Ayo.

He watched as Jane walked in and the Dora Milaje surrounded the sparring mat, as Ayo asked if she was back from the dead and eventually, as Jane blocked Ayo's every move to attack, not letting herself be intimidated.

He felt a deep sense of empathy for her, as well as pride. He also felt anger. Ayo was just another bully. 

"Where is she?" he asked Shuri when the video ended, his voice still tight.

"Ayo? She was sent on a mission and she is yet to return," said Shuri.

"How are the sessions with Dr Leloka going?" he asked.

"We've decided to do a psych evaluation on Jane later this week. The doctor's schedule is so full that she hasn't been able to get here." Replied Shuri.

"What's happening with the box?" he asked.

"We'll have to go to it. The South Africans don't want to let it go, they feel that my brothers' interest warrants it to stay there."

"Is he back, your brother?"

"He should be back tomorrow."

"Do we know when we're going to the box?" asked Steve.

"Not yet." Replied Shuri.

He turned to leave.

"What, no more questions?" teased Shuri.

* * * * *

It was just after 17:00 when Jane walked out of the gym. Okoye had increased all her sets and weights markedly and she felt it. Sweat glistened on her skin. She was desperate for a shower. Dog had come to find her in the gym halfway through her workout and had a nap not far from her while she worked. He trotted beside her as she walked to her room and collapsed on his blanket while she had a shower. She picked an outfit from her cupboard that was a little nicer than she normally wore, knowing that she would see Steve at dinner.

She pulled on the skinny jeans and the vintage style, slate blue blouse. It tied around her neck, leaving a big loose bow resting on her chest. She dried her hair and let it fall in loose curls over her shoulders. Slipping on a pair of pumps, she motioned for Dog to follow her, and he got up, stretching into a bow as if in approval of her outfit before he ambled past her into the hall.

The two were halfway to the cafeteria when Steve emerged from his room. Dog stopped and turned at the sound and Jane looked around.

She smiled and began walking towards him, Dog staying just behind her. They met halfway.

"Who's your new friend." Asked Steve, watching as Dog peered around Jane's legs at him.

"This is Dog. He is living here now." Jane cupped her hand around her mouth as if she was imparting a secret and said in a hushed tone "I think he likes the food."

"You're calling him 'Dog'?" asked Steve.

"Until I can find a name that suits him." She answered.

Steve's eyes took in the mid-sized animal. He had long gangly legs and a lean body that reminded him of an Italian Greyhound, but with nowhere near as much sleek finesse. His back roached a little toward his backside and his tail looked like it was stuck on at the wrong angle as it swooped in a loose curve to the left. His face was cute enough though. With his almost too-large ears pricked, looking at Steve, he had shallow wrinkles across his brow above intelligent, light brown eyes. His muzzle was black with a curved white line down the bridge of his nose.

Steve crouched, smiling to himself, and held out his hand, inviting the dog to come closer. Very reluctantly, shooting worried glances at Jane, he sniffed the air between himself and Steve and slowly closed the distance between them, until Steve could touch him.

He had a short ridge on his back which Steve scratched, Dog pulled a face, kicking his back foot at his chest. "He loves that," chuckled Jane.

Over dinner, Steve told Jane what Shuri had told him: "We are going to have to go to the box. The South Africans are not willing to part with it".

She was eager to know when they could leave. He told her that once she was a bit more advanced in her training, they could go and promised to help her.

Jane had plated up extra food that she kept sneaking under the table to Dog. People in the cafeteria were less than thrilled with the stray dog as a dinner guest.

"Is this all you've been feeding him?" asked Steve.

Jane looked up, a little taken aback. "What is wrong with this food?"

"Nothin', it's just that you get special food for dogs. I'll go and get some tomorrow."

Jane blushed, but got over herself quickly, jumping at the opportunity to leave the design institute.

"Please take me with you?" She pleaded.

"It's safer for you here." Steve placated.

Jane raised her eyebrows at him, her face saying 'really?' She knew that Shuri probably told him about what happened with Ayo.

He sighed and looked down at his empty plate.

"Steve, please, the last time I left, and I mean really left this place was when we went to the city with Shuri."

After a pause, he finally said: "Okay, fine, you can come with me."

A brilliant smile spread across her face, and Steve found himself unable to stop his own grin.

* * * * *

That evening they found a good movie on one of the networks and settled down to watch it together. Dog stretched out on the carpet. Just before Citizen Kane began to play, she looked at Steve.

"Is there anything else I should know about you?"

He felt his ears go warm. "I guess this is where I say that you can ask me whatever you want to know."

It was apparent that offering such an open invitation to his innermost thoughts made him feel uncomfortable.

Steve thought about it for a moment and realised that he would have to stray out from behind his walls if he wanted this connection with her. He hadn't realised just how much he missed her until he saw her again today and he couldn't deny that he wanted her to know him, all of him. Another part of him believed that it was better if he kept her at a distance, for her sake. His head had won this argument with his heart many times over since he last saw her, but his heart never quit.

He searched her eyes like they held his world together.

"Who told you... about me?" he asked.

"Hendrik."

"Of course he did." Muttered Steve.

Jane looked at him, puzzled. He took a deep breath. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

He got up from the couch, offering his hand to her. She looked at it and then at him before placing her hand in his, letting him support her as she got up. Electricity fired from where her skin touched his and he was burning all over, his heart running away again. A half smile played across his features as he relished the feeling.

Jane felt a blush creep onto her cheeks as Steve's clear blue eyes held onto hers. She did not know or remember what she was feeling at that moment.

He reluctantly let go of her hand and showed her out of the room before falling into step with her toward Shuri's lab with Dog in tow.

"Where are we going." She asked as they walked.

"I want to introduce you to someone." He replied a little nervously.

Walking down the spiral ramp into Shuri's lab, Jane could see her busy around the man with one arm.

"You know this man?" She asked, intrigued, without taking her eyes off the scene.

"You can say that."

Shuri looked around as they approached.

"Ah, I'm glad you decided to bring her."

"Steve," came Bucky's voice.

"Buck." Steve returned his greeting.

"I've seen you before," he said, looking at Jane, straining at the memory. "You were hurt. Lying over there." He made a motion with his head in the direction of the bed where she laid when she was injured.

"I remember you too." Said Jane.

"Jane, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Bucky Barnes." Said Steve.

Jane's eyebrows shot up as she looked at Steve before her eyes darted to Bucky. A million question playing on her face.

She stretched out her right hand.

He took it and shook it gently.

"So, you are the White Wolf?" She asked.

"So you're Li liweyo." He answered.

They shared a knowing look.

"What's Li liweyo?" Interjected Steve.

Jane looked down, before answering. "It means 'forgotten one'."

Steve looked at her, a mix of disbelief and concern on his face.

"It is okay Steve, they are not wrong." She placated. "But if it's okay, I would prefer it if  _you_  knew me just as Jane."

"It is. If it's okay that you know me just as Steve," he replied.

Looking into his eyes she understood why he didn't want her to know about Captain America.

Bucky was shooting glances from one to the other, gaining an understanding of his own.

"Hey, Steve, what d'you say to a double date, for old time sake? You, Jane and Me and Shuri."

Steve felt his ears burning, looking at the ground. Shuri had walked over to where they were and was busy clicking on images projected in mid-air next to Bucky.

"Hey Shuri, what d'you say, you, me, Steve, Jane, dinner?"

Shuri snorted. "In your dreams white boy!"

Steve and Bucky shared a chuckle. Jane seemed confused.

"What is a double date?" She asked, her brow knotting into a frown.

Bucky looked at Steve with his eyebrows raised, "she couldn't be more perfect for you." Steve blushed and looked away.

Shuri closed the image she was working on and turned to face the three of them. "Okay, enough chit-chat, I have to get back to work, and you," she said to Jane while looking at Dog, "need to get that out of my lab."

"Good to see you, Buck." Said Steve.

"See you soon." He replied. "Nice to meet you, Jane."

"And you," she returned.

Walking back to the Lab lounge, Jane had a grin on her face.

"What?" asked Steve.

"Thank you for introducing me." She said. "I know he means a lot to you."

_So do you -_ thought Steve.

"There are more people I want to introduce you to in the morning." He said.

She smiled at him, excitement and curiosity shining in her eyes.

Something changed between them in that moment. They carved a door in some invisible barrier and gave each other a visitors key. Steve felt a feeling of contentment beginning to well in his chest, something that he hadn't felt in a  _very_  long time.

Back in the doctor's lounge, they settled down to watch what was left of Citizen Kane.

As the movie played on, they shifted positions every now and then, drifting subconsciously closer to each other, until Steve noticed Jane's warmth soaking into his shirt. His body reacted to her proximity and his heart sprang into his throat.

She was tired from the long day and she found herself relishing in the warmth of Steve's closeness. His presence had lifted the vice that had been on her stomach and around her heart since he left. Being next to him made her feel very comfortable and her eyes began to feel heavy. Before long, she drifted off.

Her world shook with a gentle rocking as she felt arms around her. She nestled against the warmth and breathed in a familiar pleasant smell, sighing as she breathed out.

Steve was carrying her back to her room.

Dog was prancing around him, looking up at Jane in his arms, clearly concerned about her.

Steve looked down at her as he felt her curl into his chest. It felt like his hammering heart would wake her. His body was radiating heat. She sighed into his shirt and he nearly tripped over Dog.

He opened the door to her room and carefully carried her in, almost reluctantly putting her down gently on the bed.

He pulled the covers over her once he'd taken off her shoes and crouched next to her. Her hair had fallen over her face and he gently pushed it back with his fingers, whispering: "Goodnight Sunshine."

Dog circled his blanket a few times before lying down after he'd inspected Jane and was happy that she was okay, Steve closed the door as quietly as he could. 

Once back in his room, he decided to take a long, cold shower.


	17. Chapter 17

Wakanda had a temperate climate. The early mornings would only ever go as low as around 5 - 6°C / 42°F in the winter and temperatures would peak at around 20 - 21°C / 70 °F.

In summer, however, minimum temperatures would start around the 21°C mark and go as high as 45°C / 113°F. 

This morning was a crisp 4°C and Steve joined Jane and Dog on the steps for breakfast.

"Did you take me to my bed last night?" she asked, knowing the answer. 

"I did. I hope that's okay?" replied Steve.

"It is okay," she smiled, handing Dog a piece of bacon.

"I have to go for my session now with Hendrik," she curled her lip slightly.

"I thought you like your sessions?" said Steve.

_I would rather spend time with you -_  she thought. 

"I do..." She said.

"I'll wait for you for lunch, then we can go and get dog food." Said Steve.

"See you later," she said as she reluctantly got up to leave. 

Steve stared into the distance for a moment before he left to see T'Challa. He'd received a message that he was back and wanted to see him at the palace.

* * * * *

The fighter sped across the sky over Birnin Zana, the palace complex nearing quickly. Steve stepped out, thanking the pilot. He was met by Okoye. 

"Captain Rogers," she greeted him. 

"Ma'am." he returned. She rolled her eyes.

He had a string of questions for her about Jane, why she wasn't training with the Dora Milaje anymore and what exactly happened on the day she got hurt, but he had a feeling that was part of the reason he was called to the palace. 

They entered the throne room amidst a heated discussion between T'Challa, his advisors and Ayo. His fists clenched when he saw her. 

He stood for a moment with Okoye, just outside the circle of people arguing in Wakandan before T'Challa silenced them and walked out to greet Steve. 

"Come, we have a lot to talk about," said T'Challa.

Another chair was brought in for Steve and he sat down, nodding a greeting to rest of the group. Nakia and Shuri were sitting next to T'Challa.

"I have called Captain Rogers here, so we can discuss recent events with regard to our guest, Jane," T'Challa spoke with authority.

 

"Ayo feels that she should not be allowed refuge in Wakanda, even though we have opened ourselves to the world."

"She is not of this world." Spat Ayo.

T'Challa raised a hand to silence her. "We know only what we've observed thus far."

"Shuri, tell us what you've learned." T'Challa motioned for her to speak.

"I have learned that Jane possesses many qualities that qualifies her as an enhanced individual." Began Shuri.

 

"She has shown above average physical strength, stamina, speed and intellectual potential as well as accelerated healing ability and a complete immunity to our Vibranium treatment." Shuri rattled off her findings.

"She's not shown any aggression towards any of us, even when attacked." Her eyes shot to Ayo. 

"Before we make any final decisions, I recommend that we consider the psychological evaluation that is scheduled for later this week." 

"It will be of no use." Interjected Ayo. "As long as her memory remains absent, an accurate measure cannot be made, until such a time, she should be considered a threat."

"So guilty until proven innocent." Said Steve.

Okoye jumped in, "it's not that simple. She's faster, stronger and she figured out how to render Ayo ineffective after one encounter," she paused to emphasise, "Ayo - the most unpredictable of us all. We can not risk her rendering the Dora Milaje ineffective against her. That is why I decided that she can not train with us. I move to have her removed from the Design Institute where she could learn the secrets of our weapons."

Steve had seen this many times before. The fear of the unknown. The prejudgement of a situation. He thought of Tony's fear of another alien attack that could end the world and what followed with Ultron. How the same motivation led him to sign the Sokovia accords.

"She's going to be exactly what we make her." Said Steve. 

T'Challa deliberated in silence for a moment.

"Okoye, you are the general of my Dora Milaje. I will respect your concerns and have Jane moved from the Design Institute, but I agree with Captain Rogers, she will be what we make her. I am placing her in your care, Steve, and will arrange for her the apartment across the hall from yours in the city. For the rest of us, we will work to support Steve until we know the intent her memory may reveal. She will be welcome here and treated like a guest, not an enemy." He turned his gaze on Ayo, who looked like she had several things to say.

"To show the commitment of the throne, I am inviting her to the celebration of Nakia's birthday this Saturday." There was an uproar in the circle, mostly in Wakandan.

T'Challa raised his hands to silence them. "Do not make me repeat myself." He waved his hand and the circle of advisors along with Ayo and Okoye got up and began to leave. 

He approached Steve who was also on his feet. "I will arrange for a car for you and your friends. You may come an go as you please." A messenger ran up to the king and handed him two envelopes. "These are your invitations to Nakia's birthday celebration. You will need them to access the festivities. I will expect to see you and your friends there." 

Steve was in no mood to attend a party, especially after what was just said, but if he wanted to keep Jane in Wakanda, where she was safest from outside threats, he would have to respect the decisions made and show up.

He nodded his agreement. 

"Once you are confident that she is ready, I will arrange for you to go to South Africa." Said T'Challa. 

"Thank you." Said Steve.

* * * * *

It was 13:35 and Steve had been waiting for Jane to finish her session with Hendrik for 35 minutes. He was pacing the hall in front of their rooms with an empty duffel bag when she came hurrying around the corner with Dog trotting next to her, annoyance on her face.

"I'm sorry I am late." She said as she came to a halt in front of him, her eyes darting to the duffel bag. 

"Hendrik would not let me leave until I agreed to go to a party with him." 

At the same time, Steve's heart sank at her having said yes and anger flared in his chest at Hendrik having forced her to.

She could see it on his face and felt helpless.

"Come on," he said, handing her the bag, "pack your things, we're leaving."

She looked at him a little stunned. "Where are we going?"

"The king has arranged an apartment for you in the city." He answered.

"Are you coming too?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes, I am."

Jane packed up all her things in no time, she didn't have much save a few sets of clothes, some books, her phone and her laptop. 

A car was waiting for them at the bottom of the steps. Steve put her things in the trunk and opened the passenger door for her before he got in the drivers' side and started the ignition, happy to be rid of a driver. 

Dog was sleeping in the back seat half an hour later as they drove into the city.

"We're going to stop at the Vet and then drop Dog at the apartment before we get something to eat," he said.

"Can he not come with us?" she asked.

"Dogs aren't allowed inside most shops unless they're guide dogs and Dog is definitely not a guide dog," he answered. 

The Vet wasn't very busy as most people were still at work, and Dog had a thorough examination along with all his shots and a dewormer. The Vet took a card out for Dog and was busy filling out his information and adding his vaccinations to it when he asked:

"What's his name?" and Jane replied, "Dog."

He looked up at Steve and Jane. "Why Dog?"

"I haven't found anything that I think suits him yet," replied Jane.

The Vet looked at Dog and shrugged, writing the word 'Dog' in the allocated space for the pet's name. They left an hour after they arrived with dog shampoo, a bag of dog food, bowls, a collar, leash and a dog bed. 

On the drive to the apartment building, Steve noticed that Jane seemed less excited that she probably should be to be out of the Design Institute, she'd practically begged him to come out with him today. 

"What's going on?" he asked. 

She tore her eyes from the faraway place she was staring at through the window and glanced down at her hands. "I don't know how I am ever going to repay all of you." She said.

He knew the feeling. 

"Hey, don't worry about it. Who knows what will happen, maybe someday, we need  _your_  help." 

She looked at him, searching for a sign of a lie on his face, but she found nothing. She gave him a small smile. 

It was just before 17:00 when they drove into the underground parking lot of the apartment building and Steve parked the car in the designated parking spot. They'd been stuck in city traffic.

Jane and Dog followed Steve into the elevator, he was carrying the dog bed filled with all the other paraphernalia and Jane was carrying the duffel bag. She was bouncing her leg next to him on the ride up, clearly excited and he smiled to himself as the doors opened on their floor.

He turned left down the hall, five doors down and handed Jane two of the same keys. 

"Here, these are the keys to your new home." 

She looked up into his eyes, a little bit shocked.

Tentatively, she unlocked the door and let it swing open, walking in slowly. 

"What do you think?" he asked.

"All of this, is for me?" disbelief thick in her voice.

"You get to live here until you figure out your place in the world," he replied.

She turned to him, suddenly worried. "Where will you live?"

It made him smile. He turned and pointed to the door on the other side of the hall. "Right there."

Jane walked into the enormous bedroom, eyeing the king-sized bed. She dropped the duffel bag on the floor and kicked off her shoes. She broke into a run and leapt onto the bed, turning in mid-air before landing on her back, arms spread out to the side. She blew a lock of hair out of her face, smiling. 

Steve had a lopsided grin on his face as he stood, watching her from the doorway.

"I did not know they made beds this big," she was beaming as she sat up, running her hands over the fabric of the duvet.

Steve couldn't get the smile off his face. Her way of appreciating even the smallest things most people took for granted endeared her to him. She had the same kind of innocence to things that people had back in the day, deprived of all luxury during the war.

She flipped herself over backwards in a rolling summersault, ending up on her knees. Dog had been sniffing around the apartment and arrived in the doorway, sniffing the air in the room. Jane beamed at him, tapping both her hands in front of her on the bed and Dog went bolting to her. He cleared the bed entirely with a mightly bound and hit her square in the chest, sending her tumbling to the mattress. Giggling, she tried to evade him as he tried to lick her face, succeeding every so often.  

Steve couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. "Before he gets too comfortable over there, I think he should have a bath. He's, well, less than sanitary."

Jane sat up, gasping for air through the giggles, her hair a mess. "I think you mean to say he's stinky." 

"Well, yeah." Grinned Steve. 

She hopped off the bed and looked down at her blouse covered in dog hair. "I guess I'll have to get cleaned up as well."

She crossed the room and picked up the duffel bag just to the left of Steve. 

"I'll wait out here." He said. 

Steve sat down on the couch in the lounge area and Dog sat down on the carpet next to him, sending him the odd glance from under his expressive brow. Steve got up and put some food in one of the bowls before he filled the other with water and placed them on the ground. Dog sniffed at the pellets, licked his lips and looked up Steve. 

"You're going to have to get used to that buddy." Said Steve, chuckling at the offended look on Dog's face. 

Jane emerged from the bedroom having washed her face and put on a fresh set of clothes. 

She took in the scene and a small frown sprouted between her brows. 

"He doesn't like it." She said with concern. 

Steve turned to face her, a grin still playing on his features and he was lost. Her eyes locked with his and his heart started up again. He could find some new galaxy there every time he looked into them. 

"I guess he's just gonna have to learn to accept what's good for him." He said.

Her eyes stayed locked with his, not looking away as she often did. A thought entered his mind. With his hands tingling, and his heart thundering, he took a step closer to her, then hesitated, clenching his jaw.

Jane's chest began rising and falling a little faster as Steve took a step closer, she didn't know what he was doing, but his sudden closeness did something to her. Her eyes drank in every detail of his face. His clear blue eyes burning with something she hadn't seen there before.

The moment seemed to stretch on in time, and Steve took one more step to bring them a few inches apart. 

"Jane..." he began.

A knock on the door snapped them back to reality. 

In walked Natasha, followed by Sam. "They told us you might be in here," Natasha said, looking from Steve to Jane.

Steve cleared his throat, taking a step away while putting his hands in his pockets. "Who is this?" asked Jane.

"Uh..." he stumbled over the words, "this is Natasha and Sam. Guys, this is Jane."

They each shook her hand in turn.

Natasha's eyes were shining as she looked Jane over. "I've heard so much about you." She said with a charming smile.

"You have?" asked Jane, a little confused.

"Yeah, he wouldn't shut up about you." Teased Sam. "It's nice to put a face to the name." 

Steve looked mortified. 

"Have you guys eaten?" Asked Natasha.

"I'm starving," said Jane. 

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" smiled Natasha, tilting her head to the right, not taking her eyes off Jane. 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

It was getting dark when the party of four walked through the doors of a restaurant specialising in traditional Wakandan cuisine.

The host approached them, a warm smile on his face.

"Molo!" _[Hello!]_ He said.

"An unsure and awkward chorus of 'hello's' sounded between Natasha, Steve and Sam, not understanding the man's greeting.

Jane stepped forward, smiling back at the host. "Unjani?"  _[How are you?]_

"Ndiphilile. Wenaunjani?" _[I am fine. How are you?]_ he asked in return.

"Nam ndiphilile."  _[I am also fine.]_  Replied Jane.

"Itafile ezine?"  _[Table for four?]_  He asked, looking them over as if to double check their count.

"Ewe Nceda." _[Yes please.]_  Replied Jane, warmly.

The host made a motion for them to follow him.

"What just happened?" quipped Sam.

Steve stared at Jane as she walked out ahead of him, dumbstruck, and Natasha tried very hard to hide the look of surprise on her own face.

They arrived at a large, solid wood table with two chairs on each side.

"I didn't know you spoke Wakandan?" Said Steve to Jane as he sat down next to her.

"I can do a lot of things that you don't know about." She smiled at him.

Natasha bit her cheek, failing to contain the grin spreading on her face.

Sam was squinting at the menu as if some fault with his eyes was the reason he couldn't read what it said.

"You're gonna have to throw me a bone here," he said, still squinting.

Jane assumed her role as the interpreter with a characteristic poise, ordering a bottle of red wine and a beer for Sam, after describing to the others what was on the menu.

"Do you not like wine?" Jane asked Steve, curious.

"I like it as much as the next guy," he nodded looking at his glass of water.

"I can understand how a man might still enjoy a beer if he can't get drunk, but wine, not so much." Interjected Sam as the waiter poured wine for Jane and Natasha.

"What does this mean, 'to get drunk'?" asked Jane, intrigued.

"Drink up," smiled Natasha mischievously as she pushed Jane's glass closer to her.

Steve shot her a stern look. Sam chuckled.

"Oh relax," said Natasha to Steve's Captain face. "This is a welcome change from where we've been for the last couple of months."

"Sure is!" There was a massive grin on Sam's face as he appreciated the beer he'd just taken a sip of.

"Where have you been?" asked Jane.

"We've been on a mission to..." began Sam, before Natasha shushed him. "Not here," she whispered.

"Isn't Wakanda supposed the be like the safest place on earth?" argued Sam.

"It was," said Steve.

"What happened?" asked Jane.

"They opened it up to the rest of the world," answered Steve.

Jane frowned, unsure of what he meant. She picked up her glass and smelled the wine and her features came alive with curiosity. All three her dinner companions watched as she took a sip, a slight grimace on her face as she put the glass down, licking her bottom lip.

"What do you think?" asked Steve.

"It is like nothing I have ever tasted." She answered, their eyes locking for a moment before Steve looked away at his half-drunk glass of water.

They enjoyed a variety of traditional Wakandan dishes and after Sam had four beers and Jane and Natasha had finished the wine. They asked for the cheque.

"I feel... strange." Said Jane, chewing her bottom lip. "My lips feel numb."

"That's what it feels like to be on your way to getting drunk." Grinned Natasha "And by the looks of it you're a cheap date." She knew it would get under Steve's skin and he reacted just as she expected - a stern look with jaw clenched. She smiled at him coyly.

Jane gently touched her lips with her fingertips as if to check if everything was still where it's supposed to be.

They were on their way back to the apartment building by 21:30. Jane was humming a strange tune with a contented look on her face as she rested her head on the seat, staring out the window.

Natasha sat in the back, trying to figure out what song she was humming, becoming annoyed at not being able to figure it out. "What's that?" She said, shifting to the centre of the back seat. Jane sat up and turned as much as she could to face her.

"I don't know..." she said, frowning, "I just know it."

Natasha snapped into business mode. "Have you let her listen to any music at all?" She shot the question at Steve.

The frown on his face relaxed as he realised what Natasha was getting at.

"No, I haven't. There have been tunes on the television when we've watched but we've never sat down and listened to music."

"No one says television anymore," interjected Sam from the back seat.

Steve shook off the jab. "Does this mean what I think it means?" He asked Natasha, meeting her eyes in the rearview mirror.

"She's remembering." Said Natasha, looking at Jane.

* * * * *

The four made their way up to Jane's apartment in silence, there was a tension in the air.

Natasha leaned closer to Sam as they walked into the living room. "Go with her to take the dog to do his business. I need to talk to Steve."

Sam rolled his eyes at her before walking over to Jane who was dying to know what Natasha had meant in the car.

"Come on, let's take what's his name for a walk."

"It's Dog." Said Jane. Distractedly getting Dog's collar and leash.

"Yeah, I know it's a dog." Replied Sam as she led the way out of the apartment.

"No, his name his Dog." Steve heard Jane say as they walked away down the hall.

Natasha closed the door and turned to Steve.

"You know what this means right?" She said.

"You think the alcohol is making her remember." He answered flatly.

"Yes, I do."

"Nat, it could've been anything that triggered that memory, if it even was a memory, it might just be some song we've never heard."

She took a step closer to him, her face a little harder. "Steve, I know you don't believe in coincidences."

He clenched his jaw.

"There's a very simple way to test my theory." She raised her eyebrows at him.

He didn't like it.

"What's going on with you? You come to Wakanda for a couple of weeks and you're a complete mess over this girl?" she began to argue.

He turned and walked away from her a few steps, his hands on his hips. "It's complicated."

"Well, that's a start," and lowering her voice to a mutter, "at least you're not denying it."

"You should know why I can't act on it." He said, having heard every word she said.

"Really? Let me tell you what I know. You're doing what you always do, denying yourself what will make you happy for some moral code you feel obligated to uphold."

"I'm trying to protect her, from this life, my life. Everyone around me winds up getting hurt. I can't put her there."

Natasha sighed, exacerbated, throwing her one hand up in the air.

"Will you at least let me test my theory?" She asked.

"We don't know what effect getting her memory back is going to have on her. What if it's bad, Nat, what if knowing the truth breaks her?"

"I thought you'd learned your lesson about keeping the truth from the people you care about to protect them."

_Of course, she'd use that -_ thought Steve as he closed his eyes and tilted his head away from her, clenching his jaw.

"You're not making her drunk." He said as he turned away.

"One or two shots won't make her drunk."

"Make who drunk?" Came Jane's voice from the doorway. She and Sam were back with Dog. She unclipped his leash and he trotted to his bed.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "No one, no one is getting drunk."

Sam looked from Natasha to Steve. "You're not seriously gonna do what I think you're gonna do?"

"Nobody's getting drunk," reiterated Natasha. "We just want to see if we're right about the alcohol triggering her memory."

Jane looked at Steve and then Sam and Natasha. "What?"

"We don't think the wine and the song are a coincidence." Stated Steve.

He looked at Jane who looked like she'd seen a ghost.

Natasha walked to the kitchen cabinet and retrieved the bottle of Wakandan Whiskey that was in all of their apartments as a gift from T'Challa.

She took a glass from the cupboard next to it and put it down on the counter, pouring the honey coloured liquid about half an inch.

"We're not sure this is what caused it, the only way to know is for you to drink it." Natasha pushed the glass toward Jane who looked at Steve. He had a familiar stern expression on his face, along with a trace of worry. He'd sat down at the kitchen table and was staring at the glass of Whiskey.

As Sam sat down next to him, folding his arms across his chest, Jane tipped the drink into her mouth and swallowed. A grimace following shortly after. She pressed the back of her hand to her mouth. Natasha poured another round and Jane didn't hesitate to drink it.

"That's enough." Said, Steve, as Natasha moved to pour another.

Natasha moved away from the counter and walked over to the table, sitting down opposite Steve.

"Now we wait." She said more to herself.

Two hours passed, but nothing happened. Sam had switched on the TV and fallen asleep. His head was resting on the back of the couch, his mouth open, snoring.

Natasha was pacing the room. Steve hadn't moved. Jane was a chair away from him, lying on her arms.

As the minute hand on the clock on the wall ticked to midnight, Steve spoke for the first time:

"Okay, that's it, I'm calling it."

Sam jerked awake and switched off the TV. He stretched as he got up, making a motion with his head for Natasha to leave with him. Through tired eyes, still resting on her arms, Jane watched as Natasha and Sam left, Sam, calling a "goodnight" over his shoulder.

Jane sat up, taking a deep breath.

"Time for bed," said Steve as he got up. He walked halfway around the table on his way to the door before he stopped. It looked like he wanted to say something more than just "goodnight."

"Goodnight Steve." She returned the greeting and he left.

Jane walked to her room. Her body tired and heavy as she switched off the lights. She kicked off her shoes and slid under the covers, not bothering to undress. She switched off the bedside lamp and was asleep before her arm could make it back under the covers.

* * * * *

Darkness stretched out on all sides, strewn with an infinite carpet of stars. She turned and saw a line of blurred figures behind her. She strained her eyes, but they remained blurred. She couldn't make out who or what they were. Inside her, she felt a hatred that was all consuming. She knew somehow that the line of figures was not like her and they meant her harm. She felt betrayal. If she could move, she would inflict on them her own intent to harm.

"You have been judged ______." Boomed a huge voice in the void. She strained at the words but she could not make out her name.

In a flash of light, she was being pulled down, falling, falling for what seemed to be an eternity. She saw the earth and burned through its atmosphere like a falling star. Everything went black as she hit the surface.

When she woke, there was something in her throat, she struggled to breathe. Rolling onto her front she brought herself up to her knees and saw with horror that her hands were not hers, they'd transformed her.

Around her was desolation caused by her impact. Below her, deep under the ground, she could hear a deranged voice:

"Cleanse... them... all."

And then the figures were around her. Their blurred shapes towering into the sky. There was a sound like rock cracking deep beneath the earth and the deranged voice fell silent.

She could feel her life force being pulled out of her. It felt like her soul was splitting. She was gasping for air, clawing at her throat.

Then there was blackness that stretched on forever. She lay, paralysed in an impenetrable darkness. Slowly, over aeons, life faded from her, until there was nothing.

Jane rolled out of bed and fell to the floor. The impact ripped her from the nightmare, gasping for air, tears streaming down her face. She had never felt so afraid, so alone, such pain. Her hands grabbed her throat at the visceral memory of an object lodged there, of suffocating.

Dog was frantically pacing around her, unsure of what to do. A fresh wave of cold panic exploded in her chest and she stumbled to her feet. She ran out the door to her apartment and crashed into the door on the other side of the hall. She sank to the floor, pounding its surface with her first.

"Steve!" She sobbed. "Steve, please!"

Steve was startled out of his own nightmare by a hammering. He sat up and heard her voice. She was crying. Something was very wrong.

He flicked on the light and was at the door in two seconds flat, pulling it open, she collapsed over the threshold, her face wet with tears. In an instant, he was down on the ground and pulling her into his arms. She pulled herself into him, burying her face in his chest, fingers pulling his shirt into her fists. She was strong. He held her tighter than he dared, but still, her sobs shook him; and he held her even tighter. Whispering in her ear:

"It's okay, you're okay."

He looked her over, trying to see if she was hurt, but all he saw was that her hair had gone a shade darker and there were strange red markings appearing down the back of her neck in a narrow line.

Steve watched as they darkened before his eyes. He pressed his face into her hair, willing whatever was upsetting her to stop. As the sobs began to subside he rose from the ground with her in his arms, closing the door behind him. He carried her to the couch and sat down with her on his lap. She pushed herself up off his chest and her eyes were filled with horror.

"Hey", he said gently, "what happened?"

She looked into his eyes and he watched as whatever it was crept up on her. She shook her head and collapsed into him, gasping for air.

"You're okay," he whispered. "I've got you."

His words seemed to soothe her and after a while, the only thing he could think of that made him feel better after one of his memory nightmares, was hitting something, but he didn't want to move. He relished the feeling of her in his arms. Dog had curled up next to them on the couch.

After a while, Jane pushed herself up. "I'm sorry." She said to him, her voice groggy.

"Don't be."

She gave him the smallest smile.

"Do you want to try and get some sleep?" he asked gently.

She shook her head vigorously, "No."

"Then there's only one thing for it." He said.

"Get your workout gear on. I'll meet you out in the hall."

She frowned at him, confused, but got up off the couch. Steve walked her to the door of her apartment where he assured her he would be once she was ready to go.

Half an hour later, at 3:15 am, Steve held the punching bag for Jane in the well outfitted communal gym for the apartment block.

"Just hit it as hard as you can." He encouraged her.

And she did.


	19. Chapter 19

Catching her breath, she took up the stance he'd shown her again. He'd finally gotten her to start doing some offence.

She learned at an astonishing rate, hitting harder every round. He was surprised a couple of times every hour. 

Holding back, he blocked her as she launched her attack. She came at him every so often with what seemed to be all of what she was feeling, leaving nothing behind.  

By 6:30 am she managed to break his defences for the first time, and landed a blow square on his jaw, knocking his head to the side. He was surprised again by how hard she hit him. That easily had more force than some of the strongest men he'd fought. 

Her hands came up to cover her mouth, and her eyebrows shot into her hair.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped as she stretched out her hands, unsure of what to do.

Steve grinned, rubbing his jaw. "That's quite a right hook you got there."

"I hurt you, I'm sorry." She was feeling terrible for having hit him.

"Don't be." He smiled, taking a step closer. "If anyone comes at you, you hit 'em like that or harder if you can."

She looked down at her feet. 

"Thank you, Steve." She said. 

"For letting you hit me in the face?" he teased.

"For making it better." She said earnestly.

The corner of her mouth began to twitch and then she smiled: "And for letting me hit you in the face."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" He risked asking.

Her face grew dark again, and he regretted it instantly.

"I remembered." She said, not offering any more than that.

"Come on," he said after a pause, "let's go get some breakfast, I'm starving." 

Natasha was waiting in Steve's apartment. She listened as he took his leave of Jane at her door.

"Isn't it a little early to be this tired?" She jested as he walked in.

"She remembered something last night. I'd only been asleep an hour or so when she nearly banged down the door." He was annoyed with her.

"Did she tell you anything?" asked Natasha, unphased.

"No, she didn't, but whatever it was must have been pretty awful." He replied.

"At least we know it works." She said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Congratulations." He was in no mood. He left her standing in the kitchen as he disappeared into his room for a shower. 

By 9:30 am Steve and Jane walked into the Design Institute. She was scheduled to see the psychologist for her psych evaluation.

Nat and Sam had gone to meet a contact.

Shuri introduced them to Dr Leloka, a tall, slender woman with a kind face.

Jane went with her down the hall to the room she usually had her sessions in with Hendrik.

The Dr opened her notepad, crossed her legs and sat back in her chair looking Jane over.

"How are you?" She asked after a dramatic pause.

"I am fine. How are you?" Replied Jane.

"How are you really?"

Jane pondered the question for a second before repeating. "I am fine."

"You don't look fine." 

"How do I look?"

"You look like a woman who hasn't slept and who's been crying."

"I had a bad dream." 

"It was more than just bad, wasn't it." 

Jane didn't answer.

"Can you remember your dream?" 

"Yes," said Jane, offering nothing more. 

"Would you please tell me about it?"

"No." Replied Jane. 

"Are you sad that your lessons with Dr Schnell are done for the year?" The Dr changed tack.

"I am not sad. I miss learning." Jane said flatly.

"Do you not miss your friend, Dr Shcnell?" 

"I am still angry at him for making me go to Nakia's party with him."

The Dr raised her eyebrows slightly. "You didn't want to go with him?"

"No." 

"Who did you want to go with?" 

Jane's eyes dropped to her lap, and she considered whether or not to tell this woman who she really wanted to go with. She couldn't find any harm in her knowing, and part of her hoped this information would somehow reach Steve. 

"I wanted to go with Steve."

* * * * *

The hour flew, and before she knew it, she emerged from the study room with Dr Leloka. Her head was hurting from all the questions, and she wondered where Steve was. 

As they reached the spiral ramp into Shuri's lab the Dr told more than asked:

"Why don't you wait for us here, we won't be long," before she continued down the spiral ramp on her own.

Shuri was so excited to hear what the Dr had to say; she'd been chewing Steve's ear off about it. 

"So? How did it go?" she beamed.

The Dr's face dropped. "She is fascinating, and I have never spoken to anyone quite like her. She's remembered something, but she would not tell me anything about it."

Shuri looked like she was going to explode. "Why wouldn't she tell you?"

"I don't think that what she remembered was entirely pleasant, it seems to have upset her very much, she's very guarded." Her eyes glanced at Steve, who was listening intently while looking at the floor.

"I am willing to wager, that the only person she will confide in would be you, Captain Rogers." 

That drew Steve's gaze, but he said nothing.

"She seems to be very attached to you." 

"I've been here since she woke up. She'd probably just as soon tell Shuri; she's spent the most time with her." He rationalised.

The Dr smiled a knowing smile. 

"Other than the fact that she's repressing and refusing to share what she has remembered, and given the fact that she is not a normal case, it is my opinion that she's a young woman who feels lost, alone and like an outsider. I am glad that she has you, Steve, it seems to be the only thing holding her together. I am also glad for the therapy animal, whoever thought of that has impressed me."

"Therapy animal?" asked Steve.

"No no," said Shuri waving her hand. "That's just a stray that followed her home."

"Regardless, it has helped her cope, better than you or I can." She said to Shuri. "I seriously doubt that she holds any threat."

Shuri seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Your time would be better spent trying to get through to her. She has repressed her memories because of some psychological trauma; they are there, she just needs to be willing to dive in and get them."

The Dr greeted them at the doors to the Design Institute. They watched as the car drove out of the courtyard before Shuri turned to Steve.

"You knew she'd remembered that whole time and you didn't tell me?" She belted him.

"I know as much as you do." Said Steve. "You would've spent that time speculating, which would've been a waste of time."

Shuri's nostrils flared. 

Jane cleared her throat to remind them she was there. Shuri spun around at the sound and composed herself, before putting her hands on Janes' arms.

"Do you want to get a cup of coffee and talk about what you remembered?" she asked. 

Jane looked her in the eye, wishing she wouldn't ask, before looking down and shaking her head. "No."

"Jane," she started again.

"Don't push it." Interjected Steve.

"Fine," she turned and spat at him, "can you at least tell me if there was anything unusual that happened that may have caused her memory to surface."

Steve said nothing, folding his arms across his chest.

"I had some wine." Came Jane's voice. "I remembered something insignificant after the wine, and then I drank the Whiskey, but nothing happened, it was only when I went to sleep that it..." She trailed off.

Shuri's eyes were sparkling. "Alcohol." She mouthed, her mind running in several directions, almost forgetting that she had company.

Steve would have preferred it if no one other than himself, Nat and Sam knew what had triggered Jane's memory, or as Dr Leloka put it, broken down her repression. He trusted the Wakandans, but he had an uneasy feeling in his gut about it.

"We should be going," said Steve, as he took the first step down the stairs.

Shuri snapped out of her flight of fancy. 

"Before you go, Jane should probably not show up with you at the party; we don't know who may be watching." She said. "Hendrik has offered to accompany her."

Steve found it hard to hide his irritation. "That's one way of putting it."

"I told him not to take no for an answer." She said. "We have to be careful." 

She turned to Jane. "Which reminds me, you don't have anything to wear to a black-tie event."

Jane raised her eyebrows. "Black tie?"

"We can get lunch in the city." 

She spoke to someone via her bracelet, and five minutes later, a jet landed in the courtyard.

"I'll drop her off at the apartment when we're done." She said to Steve, who watched as Shuri practically dragged Jane into the jet. 

* * * * *

"Stop fidgeting," Natasha's husky voice reprimanded him. She was pulling at the jacket he'd just put on. Sam was next to him, in front of his own mirror, trying on something more traditionally Wakandan.

"This is much more comfortable than a suit." He grinned at himself in the mirror, pulling at the collar.

Natasha tied the bow tie around Steve's neck and stepped back so he could take a look at the whole picture.

"I'm not sure I can pull this off." He said, tugging nervously at the bow tie. 

"You should try one of these," quipped sam.

"I definitely can't pull that off," chuckled Steve.

Natasha pulled the bowtie out from under his collar and tied a slim black tie around his neck before she stepped back. 

"How about that?" She asked.

"That's better," he said. "Where's the waistcoat?"

"Lucky for you," she smiled, "they're back in fashion." She showed him the suits' accompanying waistcoat draped over her arm.

"Okay," he muttered to himself, inspecting his reflection nervously.

"Now, are we done here? I'd like to go and meet Jane and Shuri." She said.

"Yeah," nodded Steve, looking over at Sam, still turning in front of the mirror, admiring his outfit.

* * * * *

"This one does nothing for me." Said Shuri flatly as Jane came out of the fitting room in the 5th dress she'd tried on.

Nat came walking in with three dresses over her arm, she gave Jane one look and said "not that one," before she disappeared into the fitting room with her picks.

Jane sighed at Shuri and turned to go and try on the next one. 

"You hate me now, but you're going to thank me tomorrow night." She laughed, a little tipsy on champagne.

"Are you not getting a dress?" asked Jane as she undressed behind the curtain. 

"My dear, I had my dress ready weeks ago. This is not the sort of thing I like to leave to the last minute."

Jane walked out of the fitting room, and Nat was already in front of the large mirror, running her hands down her front over the silver dress that seemed to be made for her. Jane stopped in her tracks.

"You look beautiful." 

Nat smiled over her shoulder and then turned around when she saw Jane's dress.

"That's the one." She grinned.

Shuri let her turn around before she agreed. "Yes, I believe you are right."

Jane stepped in front of the mirror next to Nat and inspected herself. She liked this one. It was comfortable.

* * * * *

Steve walked out of the elevator with Dog. They'd been out for a walk. He was worried and wondering what was taking so long with the girls. He'd tried to call Jane, but her phone was off, and she'd never set up her mailbox. He hadn't seen her with it at all since he'd been back and wondered what she'd done with it. 

Him, Dog and Sam sat on the couch in his apartment after Sam called Nat on Steve's insistence and checked that they were still okay before they ordered in and watched mostly news. 

_'Reporting live from what has been called, the 'Umsuka' site, excavations have continued over the past week, and although we have been unable to confirm, there appears to be much more to the site than previously thought.'_

The reporter's voice carried through the apartment as images of the site where they found Jane played on the TV. The box was still there. No one had been able to move it.

Sam watched the scenes on the TV with a frown. "We should probably get there before they find something, you know, bad," he worried.

"She's not ready," said Steve.

"She may never be. Time's a-tickin' my friend," replied Sam.

* * * * *

It was just after 19:30 when Steve heard the elevator doors open down the hall and Jane and Nat's laughter bubble out. Relief washed over him. He listened as their chatter grew louder and it moved into Jane's apartment across the hall. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door, and Natasha walked in with Jane on her heels.

"There you are," she said to Steve and Sam.

"'Bout time, we were just thinking of sending out a search party," teased Sam.

Jane's eyes fell on Steve who got up as they walked in, putting his hands in his pockets. Dog leapt off the couch, and Jane caught him in her arms as she crouched to meet him.  

Natasha shot Steve a glance. "Come on Wilson; I could do with an early night." 

Sam read her look and he understood that she wanted to give Steve and Jane some space. 

"Don't need to ask me twice." He said, stretching as he got up off the couch. 

"Goodnight!" They called as they left Steve's apartment. 

Jane felt awkward about staying when they left, unsure if Steve also wanted his privacy after last night. She didn't want to leave though; she was afraid to be alone, and to fall asleep.

They both decided to speak at the same moment.

"I should probably..." said Jane, motioning to the door.

"D'you wanna see what movie's on?" asked Steve.

She smiled. He frowned. 

"Yes," she said, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks. 

He seemed to relax a bit, and she walked over and sat down on the couch next to him. Dog took his place next to Jane, circling the same spot a few times before plonking himself down.

There were a lot more options regarding movies here, and Steve asked her what she wanted to watch. He ran her through short synopses of the ones he'd seen until they came to The Wizard of Oz.

"Let's watch that one." She said, feeling excited. 

Steve smiled to himself as he remembered going to the cinema on a double date with Bucky to see it when it first came out in 1939. The night had been a disaster for him, with his date leaving right after dinner before the movie started and he was left being the third wheel, again.

He moved back on the couch and looked at her from the corner of his eye. She caught his glance and smiled shyly at him before they got sucked into the story.

* * * * *

Steve woke up as Dorothy opened her eyes in Kansas, muttering 'there's no place like home'. He was very comfortable and at first unsure what had woken him. He realised with a wave of heat that Jane was asleep on his chest, her arm hanging limply around his waist. As his heart raced, he worked to keep his breathing steady so that he wouldn't disturb her.

As the last of the credits rolled, she stirred. She slowly opened her eyes registering where she was and pushed herself up, scared she may have overstepped. 

He felt disappointment pool in his stomach at her quick retreat. He sat up, reaching for the remote on the coffee table and switched off the TV.

"Come on, time for bed," he said as he got up.

She wanted to stay, but she didn't want to overstay her welcome. So she forced herself to master the fear in the pit of her stomach and followed him to the door. 

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked as he opened her door for her.

She paused for a second, swallowing before she nodded, "yes." 

He didn't quite believe her, but he was careful not to be too forward.

"Goodnight, Jane," he said as he closed the door behind him.


	20. Chapter 20

The winter sun fell in warm rays on Jane's outline in the duvet as she woke. She took a deep breath after a good night's sleep and blinked into the light. Dog poked his head out from under the covers and let go a long, high whistled jawn.

She'd had no trouble falling or staying asleep.

She brushed her teeth, put on her gym gear and took Dog downstairs for a short walk before heading to the gym. It was 6:30 am when she walked in on Steve beating the punching bag out of shape. By the looks of it, he'd been there for a while.

She walked toward him, and he paused, hearing her approach.

"Good morning." He said, out of breath.

"What? No Sunshine?" She teased.

He gave her a small grin before tearing into the punching bag again.

Something was wrong. He was never this dismissive of her.

She touched his shoulder and he stopped, giving his brow a quick wipe with the back of his hand. "Hey," she said, "what's wrong?"

He still hadn't looked at her and was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"I remembered."

She put herself between him and the punching bag. Placing her hand gently under his jaw, she lifted his chin until his eyes met hers.

He didn't know how, but he felt better now that she was here. Looking into her eyes anchored him.

"How do you feel about letting me punch you in the jaw?" She said softly as she smiled at him.

The corner of his mouth twitched. "If you put it like that..." he replied.

She was stronger again, faster. She knew where he was going to be at times and her arsenal of attacks and defences kept getting bigger.

"You're holding back." She breathed before she attacked again. "I know how formidable a warrior you are," the words broken between ducks and punches.

"If you know then there's no point in me showing you." He breathed back.

She stopped, dropping her shoulders, biting her cheek at him. She looked like she was deliberating something before she nodded to herself, adjusted her wraps and ran at him. She executed a series of movements that she must have adapted and switched up because she was really laying into him. She landed three blows in one sequence. He took a step back, frowning at her:

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's been holding back."

She gave him the promise of a grin, before coming at him again and in a blinding flash of blows and dodges, they were on the ground, her knee on his chest, looking down at him.

_Holy moly,_  he thought, raising his hands in mock surrender. She sat down next to him, out of breath and saw Nat standing in the doorway.

"That has got to be the first time Steve Rogers has ever surrendered," she said with a huge smile on her face.

Steve sat up, slightly offended by her intrusion, pulling at his white shirt clinging to his body. Jane rose to her feet.

"Come on Cinderella, time for a shower," quipped Nat.

Steve got up, a little disappointed that whatever just happened was over.

* * * * *

By 10:00 am Steve, Nat, Sam, Jane and Dog were all in Steve's apartment, having breakfast.

"Oh, you need to switch on your phone, Shuri said that someone named Henry? Harry? was looking for you." Nat remembered her earlier conversation with Shuri over the phone.

Her mouth full of scrambled eggs, Jane nodded and excused herself to go and get her phone.

"Do you know this Henry guy?" Nat asked Steve.

"Hendrik, and yeah." He looked sufficiently annoyed for Natasha to put two and two together.

"So he's the mock date." She said for Steve's benefit and he felt a smidgen better at her use of the word 'mock'.

Jane rejoined the party and frowned into the light coming from her phone screen. Nat walked around the table and looked over her shoulder.

"Wow, this guy takes needy texting to a whole new level." That made Steve and Sam get up and join her looking over Janes' shoulder. She was scrolling through screens of messages, all from him. She left all of them unopened, except for the latest one, which read:

_'I'll be there to pick you up at 19:00. Can't wait ;) Please let me know that you got this text.'_

Jane typed  _'I've got your message'_ and put the phone on the table, returning to her breakfast.

Almost immediately, three consecutive messages popped up on the screen.

_'Fantastic'_

_'See you tonight'_

_';)'_

Steve didn't like this at all. His fists clenched as Nat half pushed him back to his seat.

She shot Sam a look that said; "we're going to have our hands full today."

* * * * *

It was 17:30 when Jane thumbed her phone in her pocket and had a thought. She pulled it out and held it up in front of her. She took a picture and sent it to Steve.

Steve's phone pinged and he touched Jane's name on the screen, opening the photo. He chuckled.

"What?" came Sam's voice from next to him on the couch. Steve showed him the picture and he laughed out loud "now there's somethin' you don't see every day."

Jane had taken a picture of the mirror in front of her, obscuring her face with the phone. Behind her, unhandily pulling at her hair, stood Okoye with a look on her face like she was gutting a fish. Shuri stood just behind her, pointing at her phone screen, clearly annoyed that Okoye wasn't following her precise instructions and in the back you could see Nat with her hand over her eyes, exacerbated.

* * * * *

Steve stepped out of the car at the party venue and buttoned his jacket. Sam and Nat stepped out of the other side and the three of them stood for a moment, taking in the building in front of them.

"Shall we?" Said Sam and he and Nat led the way inside.

The interior of the great hall where Nakia's party was set up, was unlike anything they'd ever seen. Plush with gold, marble and wood carvings of panthers and heart-shaped leaves. People were milling around just down the stairs that led into the main event area.

Steve handed his invitation to the security team. "No partner, Mr Rogers?" asked the burliest of them.

"No," he said, looking away.

"Very well. Have a lovely evening." said the man.

Steve nodded his thanks and joined Nat and Sam around one of the many standing tables.

On the other side of the hall, he could see Shuri and Okoye. They were here and he wondered what was keeping Hendrik and Jane.

The music stopped and everyone looked around as T'Challa and Nakia walked slowly down the solid wood staircase. When they reached the floor, a round of applause erupted from the guests.

* * * * *

Hendrik had picked Jane up at 19:00, just as he'd said. He was driving her to the venue, taking the longest way around, driving painfully slow.

"I am so happy to hear that Dog is doing well." He beamed at her.

"I've missed our sessions, even though it's not been that long. I wish the holidays were over already so we can get back at it!"

She smiled at him.

"You look lovely tonight my dear. Have I said that already?"

They made small talk for what felt to Jane was a very long time when after 45 minutes taking a 15-minute drive, they finally arrived at the venue.

She didn't wait for him to open the door for her, happy to be free of the confines of the car. She had only one thing on her mind and one place she wanted to be and his name was Steve Rogers.

Arriving at the top of the stairs to the main event area, Hendrik took Jane's hand and placed it on his arm. "There, that's how it should be." He handed security his invitation and they let them through.

They paused at the top of the staircase, taking in the grandeur of the room, and many a head turned to look at Jane. Her eyes searching for him in the crowd. Hendrik led her down the stairs slowly, basking in the attention he was drawing with Jane on his arm. They reached the floor and then she spotted him, standing halfway across the room. He had his back turned and was in conversation with someone, so he didn't see her.

Hendrik led Jane to a group of his friends not too far from where Steve, Nat and Sam was and introduced her to everyone like she belonged to him and she shot him a look, which he ignored.

Couples were swaying to the music in the centre of the room and champagne was being passed around from high silver platters. She watched all of it with intrigue.

"Would you like a drink my dear?" asked Hendrik.

"Yes, please." smiled Jane. As soon as he disappeared into the crowd, she started to make her way to where she'd seen Steve.

She was stopped by one of the young Dora's she'd trained with for a while and the two exchanged a few pleasantries.

Steve drained the last bit of champagne out of the glass and put it on the table, he looked around, crowd watching, and saw her.

She was talking to a young woman, facing in his direction when her eyes landed on his.

She knocked the breath out of him and there was no one else in the vast hall, except for the two of them.

"Hey Steve, do you want another drink?" asked Natasha.

He didn't hear or see her, he just kept staring and she looked around at what had caught his attention. Smiling when she saw Jane.

"Nevermind." She grinned to a still oblivious Steve.

Jane began walking towards him, his heart running harder with every step she took when Hendrik stepped in front of her, handing her a drink. It broke his connection with her eyes and the room was full of people again.

T'Challa made a speech along with Nakia's father and brother and Steve shot glances at Jane, feeling something ugly rear its head as Hendrik put his hand on her back.

After the speeches, the music grew louder and the dance floor filled with dancing partygoers.

Hendrik led Jane onto the dancefloor. "Wait," she said, "I don't know how to do this," not at all comfortable with what he was asking.

The song that was playing came to an end and another began to play.

Hendrik was pulling her towards him when Steve stuck his hand in between them.

"Mind if I cut in?" his face was hard as he looked at Hendrik. It wasn't a request. Hendrik was not impressed but stepped away, bowing out.

Steve turned to face her, taking her hand in his, putting his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

His eyes were burning as she looked up into them. "I don't know how to dance..." she said.

"Neither do I," he replied, and she smiled a shy smile.

Taking a quick glance around her, she saw the other women all had their hands on their partners' shoulders, some couples were cheek to cheek. Unsure of what to do, she put her hand on Steve's shoulder as they began to sway to the music. 

_"...Been travelling these wide roads for so long,_   
_my heart's been far from you._   
_Ten thousand miles gone._

_Oh, I wanna come near you and give you every part of me,_   
_but there's blood on my hands and my lips are unclean..."_

The words of the song drove into her heart, making it ache. He seemed to read what she was feeling because at that moment he pulled her closer and she was right up against him.

Steve was burning. He brought his face right up to her cheek, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. She lifted her chin like she wanted to nestle in his neck, but stopped just short, her closeness soaking warmth into his skin. She pulled him deep into her lungs and closed her eyes.

_"...Dip me in your smooth waters, I go in as a man of many crimes._   
_Come up for air as my sins flow down the Jordan._

_Take me to your river, I wanna go..."_

He felt his arm tighten around her waist as he breathed her in, his head swimming, and resisted the urge to get completely lost, to shut out all the world. He was breaking the rules, dancing with her, but he didn't care.

_"...Take me to your river, I wanna go..."_

Her hand on his shoulder slid down to rest on his chest and he brought his hand holding hers in to rest over his heart. He wanted her to feel how wild it was beating, what she was doing to him.

_"...Oh, I wanna come near you and give you every part of me,_   
_but there's blood on my hands and my lips are unclean..."_

Steve wished with all his heart that the song would last, for it to stretch on in time, but it was trailing off and the last notes began to fade.

_"...Take me to your river, I wanna know..."_ ******

She pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. A strange feeling coming over her. Her eyes darted to his mouth and back to his eyes. 

"Captain Rogers." Okoye was there. "This is not a good idea, we don't know who may be watching."

His jaw clenched. He didn't want to, but he gently let go of her, feeling cold where she'd been a moment before.

Hendrik was at her side in an instant.

He'd had enough. Enough of having to stay away from her. Enough of watching him fuss over her. He turned to find the others.

Nat and Sam weren't far away. "We're leaving," commanded Steve in his 'Captain' voice.

They understood that to be non-negotiable and followed him out.

The valet brought the car around. They drove back to the apartment in silence.

* * * * *

**** River - Leon Bridges**


	21. Chapter 21

Jane felt her like her heart could break as she watched Steve walk away. She moved to go after him.

"Li Liweyo!" Okoye grabbed her arm with an angry look.

She turned to Henrik. "Please take me home."

"Just let me finish my drink." He replied.

* * * * *

Steve pulled off his tie and undid the top button of his shirt as he hung his jacket over the back of a dining table chair. He walked over to the couch and sat down. When he closed his eyes all he could see was her, in that golden dress, and those eyes.

"Steve?" came Nat's voice as she let herself in. 

"Not now." He sighed. She ignored him, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to him.

A silence stretched on for a couple of seconds before she spoke.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"It's not that simple," replied Steve.

"I think it is," she argued. 

"What do you think's gonna happen when I tell her I have feelings for her? We don't know if she's ever been in a situation like this or if she knows what  _this_  is. It's not right." 

Nat shot back, "give the girl some credit, we've all seen the way she looks at you."  

Steve looked at her.

"You've not been imagining it," she answered his unspoken question, "you've been denying it, as you do."

He clenched his jaw at her. She wasn't wrong. He was, after all, the world's leading authority on waiting too long. 

She could see she wasn't making enough headway. 

"Think about it like this." She began. "She doesn't know the dating game of the twenty-first century."

"She doesn't know any dating game." Retorted Steve.

"That's beside the point." She shot back. 

"Here is a girl who clearly likes you, who isn't going to expect anything of you. She's not going to expect you to put out on the third date for example." Nat cracked a grin.

Steve sent her a disapproving look. 

"You get to take this as fast or as slow as the situation truly unfolds. No expectations, no preconceived ideas, no rule book. How many people get to have that?"

Steve looked at his shoes. Nat couldn't have any other reason other than wanting to see him happy to keep pushing it. That, and/or she had a bet with Sam. 

"You really believe she feels the same way about me?" He asked her, his voice low.

"You know, for someone who has such amazing instincts in battle, you can be pretty obtuse." She teased him.  

His lips pursed into a grin as he raised his eyebrows and nodded his head slightly to the right, she wasn't wrong. 

* * * * *

Hendrik finished his drink and then two more after that. It took him a little over two hours. Jane had left him with his friends and joined Shuri and Okoye.

She was sitting with her back to the room when Hendrik touched her shoulder. "Come on, let's take you home."

She jumped up, relieved. "Enkosi kulungileyo!"  _[Thank goodness!]_  she breathed to herself.

Okoye stifled a chuckle.

He drove her home on a more direct route and parked on the curb in front of the building. It was past midnight and the street was deserted. She stepped out of the car and shot a "thank you" and a "goodnight" over her shoulder, but Hendrik rushed to her side and grabbed her wrist as she quickly began making her way to the entrance. She was dying to get to Steve.

"What are your plans for the rest of the evening?" he smiled, pulling her around to face him. She recoiled slightly at his tone, jerking her wrist out of his hand.

"I am going to take Dog out and then I'm going to sleep." She replied indignantly.

"Ah," he said. "Well, why don't you go up and get Dog and I'll wait for you down here. I'll say goodnight after." He said, raising his hands in apology. "It's late and I want to make sure you're safe."

A little baffled and frustrated, she made her way up to her apartment and called Dog, clipping on his leash as she turned to leave, Steve's undoubted presence in his apartment burning a hole in her heart. 

"Please be quick tonight." She pleaded with Dog as they made their way down in the elevator.

Steve heard her coming up. In the hours it took for her to get back, he'd resolved to tell her how he felt. He knew that tonight may not be the best time, but he'd already left it too long. He ran his hand through his hair as he paced the lounge, deciding to wait until she came back up. He didn't want any interruptions.  

Downstairs, Jane and Dog met Hendrik again. She stood, silently watching Dog as he sniffed around. A sudden gust of wind brought a chill over her and she clasped her arms around her waist to try and retain some warmth.  

"Here," said Hendrik, handing her his jacket and taking Dog's leash from her so she could throw it over her shoulders. 

The sound of screeching tyres in the distance made her look down the street and as she did, Hendrik bent down and unclipped Dog's leash. Dog tilted his head, this way and that, listening to something Jane and Hendrik couldn't hear before he leapt into a run down the street.

"Dog!" yelled Jane. She looked angrily over her shoulder at Hendrik as she pulled off her shoes. "I'm sorry," he whispered as she ran down the street after him.

"Dog, come back!" She yelled a block down. He'd turned onto a darker street and she slowed to a walk, straining to find him in the dark. 

In the eerie silence, she heard footsteps behind her and instinctively blocked an arm coming in her direction, someone was trying to stab her with something. She fought her attacker for a few seconds before she realised there was more than one person attacking her. She could do nothing as many hands forced her to the ground and restrained her, a rag was stuffed in her mouth, followed by a sharp sting in her neck, she struggled for a few seconds and then, with a feeling of falling backwards into cold water, everything went dark. 

When she surfaced, she felt that she was moving. She struggled to open her eyes and saw for a fleeting moment that she was inside the back of a van before one of the men sitting around her stuck her with a needle again and she slipped back into unconsciousness. 

* * * * *

Steve had waited for her for fifteen minutes when his anxiety at telling her he loved her and worry about her being gone so long won over, and he went to go and check on her. The ride down in the elevator felt disproportionately long as he wiped his damp palms on his suit pants, running through what he was going to say. Once downstairs, he found the street deserted and Jane nowhere in sight. He had an uneasy feeling in his gut as he walked toward something dark lying on the curb. As he came closer, he recognised Dog's leash and picked it up. Realisation hit him like a bucket of ice water.

All his senses exploded to life as adrenaline coursed through his veins. He looked around him, frantically searching for the right direction before he instinctively ran down the street in the same direction she did, but he'd waited too long, she was nowhere in sight. 

His heart riddled with angry thorns, he ran back and burst first into Natasha's and then Sam's apartment.

"Gear up! We gotta go, now!" He was on the phone with T'Challa in a few seconds, taking off the rest of his suit and pulling on his combat gear.

"Steve?" Came T'Challa's voice.

"She's gone." He was doing his level best to keep his tone even. 

"We can track her, she was wearing her bracelet. I'll send you the coordinates." T'Challa's voice was full of urgency as he ended the call.

Less than a minute later, a blip appeared on a map on Steve's phone. She wasn't far and didn't appear to be moving. He could kick himself, it was around the corner from where he was a few minutes ago.  
  
Without waiting for the others, he made his way down the stairwell, jumping each flight over the railing, moving faster than the elevator could and tore down the street in the direction of the blip on his screen, the anxiety at telling her how he felt a distant memory. 

As he rounded a corner onto a dark street, he reached the blip, but there was nothing. 

"Jane!" He called. His voice splitting the silence. 

His eyes scanned the area and all his hope shattered as he found her broken bracelet on the ground. He bent down and picked it up, his eyes stinging. 

Nat and Sam came running around the corner. 

"Steve! What's going on?" Sam was out of breath as he came to a standstill. 

Steve squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing the lump in his throat. Rage was rising rapidly in his chest.

"She's gone." He said through gritted teeth. "Someone's taken her." He turned and held up the bracelet.

"Oh shit." Sam and Nat said almost at the same time. 

He heard something behind him in the dark and spun around. Peering timidly around the corner, his ears flattened against his neck, was Dog. 

"Dog!" called Steve, crouching. "Come here boy." 

It took him a minute, but he came trotting toward Steve, his head and tail low. He buried his face in Steve's chest. 

"It's okay buddy." Said Steve softly, scratching his ears, before pushing himself up. 

Dog looked up into his eyes and there was an unspoken agreement between the two of them.

Steve broke into a run past Nat and Sam with Dog next to him and dialled T'Challa again. 

"Did you find her?" He answered immediately.

"I found the bracelet. Whoever took her knew to take it off her." He breathed. 

"I'll send the Quinjet. Come straight to the palace." T'Challa ended the call before Steve could protest. He didn't want to go to the palace. He needed to find Jane. 

Ten minutes later, Steve, Nat, Sam and Dog were on the roof of the building, watching the Quinjet approach. A palpable tension had settled over them. By the time they arrived at the palace, Steve felt like he was losing his mind. 

T'Challa was geared up in his Black Panther suit and waiting for them in the throne room with Okoye, Shuri, Nakia and Ayo. Shuri looked like she was going to be sick. 

"Who was the last person to see her?" barked Okoye.

Steve shot a look at Shuri. "Hendrik."


	22. Chapter 22

T'Challa was speaking to someone on the phone in Wakandan and Shuri was eavesdropping.

"My brother is having him brought here now." She said, trying to placate Steve.

"We need to be out there looking for her." His voice was tainted with desperation; his fist clenched around the broken bracelet. In the back of his mind was a nagging suspicion, one that involved one or more of the Wakandans in front of him. He tried to push it out of his thoughts.

Natasha put her hand on his arm to try and comfort him, and he looked around, finding her in the corner of his eye. "Don't tell me it's okay."

The twenty-minute wait for Hendrik's arrival felt like days to Steve.

Two Dora's brought Hendrik in, his hands were bound in front of him, and he was white as a sheet. "We found him trying to board the last flight out to Frankfurt." Said one of the Dora's.

Steve was there in an instant.

"Where is she?" He commanded, grabbing Hendrik by his collar and lifting him clear off the ground before slamming him into the wall.

Hendrik was flapping. "I... I don't know..."

"Stop. Lying." breathed Steve. "Tell me where she is."

"Hendrik shot glances to Shuri, T'Challa, Ayo, Nakia and finally Sam who had his arms crossed over his chest, clearly hoping that hell would be paid.

"I-I told you, I don't know!"

Steve let him drop to the ground and took a few steps away, his hands on his hips, trying to compose himself.

"Perhaps he really does not know," said Ayo.

"We've only asked him twice, nicely," said Natasha, suspicious.

Steve and T'Challa flashed a look at Ayo at the same moment, before T'Challa walked over to Hendrik, picking him up off the ground and untying his hands.

"You have been a long time friend to this family because of your ties with my sister, but I promise you, if you do not speak the truth, right now, you will be sorry you ever heard the word 'Wakanda.'"

Hendrik's bottom lip was shaking. T'Challa pushed him back until he hit the wall and bared his claws with his hand drawn back, ready to strike.

"I-I had no choice!" He screamed through tears. "They were going to kill my mother in Germany if I didn't cooperate."

Steve stepped in next to T'Challa. "Who?" he breathed.

"I don't know!" he rasped. "They left me instructions in a black envelope with a burn phone. I had to call the number saved on it, and they told me that I had to get her alone with the dog."

"And it had to be tonight?" Steve reached a new level of anger.

"Yes.." Hendrik trailed off. T'Challa stepped away and let him sink to the floor.

"Tell me you didn't burn the burn phone?" Came Natasha's voice as she walked up to Hendrik.

He peered up at her, thumbing something in his pocket. She dropped to one knee and grabbed his hand, pulling the phone from his pocket.

Steve felt the smallest bit of relief at having a real lead, to have something that could lead him to be able to  _do_  something.

Shuri ran over and opened the flip phone. "I can trace the number, give me two seconds." She ran out.

T'Challa walked up to Steve. "We will find her." He said, putting his hand on Steve's shoulder.

Steve said nothing; he wouldn't believe any of them until he had her back. He was feeling so many things; he felt guilty for leaving her at the party with that man. He felt his heart breaking every time his thoughts wandered to what she might be going through; he felt anger, at whoever was behind this. He felt distrust at Ayo and perhaps even Shuri and Okoye. He felt like an idiot for not telling her how he felt weeks ago and he felt an urgency that he was finding harder and harder to suppress, to go out to try to find her.

Minutes passed before Shuri returned with a tablet. "I've found where the signal originated from, she said, pointing at the screen."

"Take him to the detention centre." T'Challa barked at one of the Dora's who'd brought Hendrik in.

"Yes, my king." She nodded. 

The rest of them sprang into action, heading out of the throne room behind T'Challa to the Royal Talon Fighter.

Once they were in the air, Steve took the tablet and sat down, surveying the location on the screen with Nat and Sam.

"That's in Sudan." Said Natasha, frowning.

* * * * *

The cold clung to her bones as she tried to move again. The pain was still unbearable. She felt fresh tears stinging her eyes as she thought of Steve. She wondered if they were looking for her with a sense of hopelessness. She'd been here nearly a week, and no one had come. She was starting to give up hope that anyone would.

She reached up with her bound hands, raw at the wrists and touched the fresh wound on the back of her neck. They'd cut out a piece of skin there because they wanted to examine the runes that now ran in a thin red line all the way down her back. They'd questioned her relentlessly for three days straight, with no food and precious little water. They played loud music twenty-four hours a day, but she was so tired after the first three days that she'd managed to sleep through it for a short while.

They'd nearly drowned her a fair few times, burned her, electrocuted her and injected her with unknown substances that made her violently ill. They wanted to know who she was, why she was buried for so long and what her purpose was here. When they injected her, they always said that  _'this would make you remember',_  but it never did. They wanted her to help them capture Steve, promising to stop hurting her if she agreed, but she flat out refused, angering them into hurting her more. She didn't know where Dog was and her heart broke at the thought of them having done something to him.

She felt weak and exhausted, hurting all over. All she could do was wait for one of her captors to make a mistake.

* * * * *

She was tearing through the ice around him, her breath painting the darkness with white clouds of heat. She soon cleared enough ice to pull him out and straddled his hips, tearing open his combat suit. She removed her jacket and shirt and lay down on him. He lived for this moment, for the burning heat of her body against his. Life began to flow back into him.

She peered up into his eyes "You're going to be okay. I've got you."

His still half-frozen hand came up slowly to gently tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear, letting his fingers get lost in her hair.

"Can you walk?" She asked him. "It's not safe here."

"Just five more minutes," he pleaded.

He wrapped his other arm around her, anticipating some unknown threat when a great crash shook the ground next to them.

Something took hold of her and pulled. Steve held on to her with all of his strength.

"No..." he grunted at the massive dark shadow trying to tear her from him.

With one final, massive effort, whatever it was ripped her out of Steve's grip.

"Steve!" She yelled as she disappeared into the darkness.

Steve shot up on the couch, throwing the blanket off him as he worked to calm himself.

Nat was there, placing a cup of steaming coffee in front of him on the coffee table. Jane had been missing for a week and he'd just fallen asleep for the first time in days, though it was only for a couple of minutes.

They'd been to the location in Sudan, but there was nothing there other than rocks and dust. Shuri thought that the kidnappers had encrypted the true location to lead them astray, that she could still try and hack out the answer, but she and Nat had worked for days without success.

They'd all been doing legwork in the neighbourhood, asking as many people as they could if they saw or heard anything that night, but nothing. They reviewed the surveillance footage of the streets around the block but found that it had been tampered with and played loops of empty footage over the time that Jane went missing.

"They had help," Steve said bitterly to Sam, Nat, and Okoye as they finished watching the last recording.

"I hope you're not seriously suggesting that one of our people had anything to do with this?" Breathed Okoye.

"I know you don't think it's a thing, but it sure looks that way." Muttered Sam.

Okoye glared at him, offended that he would even think such a thing. "All of our people who have been in contact with Jane I trust with my life." She shot back.

"Would you trust them all with hers?" Natasha asked with a twitch of her eyebrow. 

Steve looked from her to Okoye. He had a deep frown on his face with his arms crossed across his chest. 

 "I can not deny that the tampering evident here would have required help from someone who knows our systems, but until such a person is identified, I will have a very hard time believing it." Said Okoye.

* * * * *

Steve and Nat had been to the detention centre almost every day with T'Challa to interrogate Hendrik, but he didn't know anything more than he'd already told them.

The trail had gone cold.

It was the Saturday afternoon a week after Nakia's party when Shuri had a breakthrough. She double and triple checked herself, aware of how tired she was before she bolted out of the lab with very valuable information.

"What do you mean?" asked Steve, "she's been in Wakanda all along?"

"Yes!" answered Shuri. "I've been able to triangulate to a three-mile radius."

Steve felt a mix of adrenaline and hope flood his body. "Let's go!"


	23. Chapter 23

The needle pierced the skin in the crook of her elbow. She struggled against the straps binding her to the chair as the clear fluid scorched her vein and she took a sharp breath through her teeth.

"This will make you remember." One of her captors assured her.

He'd been the one to inflict all the pain, to ask all the questions. He was tall, broad-shouldered and strong; she wasn't sure that he was Wakandan, his accent was different. He'd told her his name was Jideo during one of his interrogations and his eyes blazed with a brutality that would stop many a man in his tracks before running the other way.

A familiar feeling came over her for a moment before her eyes rolled back and a flood of images saturated her mind. Her body went limp in the chair.

Towering figures surrounded her. She looked up but couldn't see them clearly. They were blurred. One stretched its arm out to her, and she started to feel the life being pulled out of her. She screamed in pain but choked on something lodged in her throat. She watched as light left her body and the figure caught it in a vial.

She felt herself being lifted into the air before layers of cloth began wrapping itself around her where she hung, struggling to breathe. She felt herself being lowered into something and all light went out as a lid was sealed over her.

Below her, in the earth, she was aware of a sleeping presence.

She convulsed in the chair, and it tore her out of the vision.

"What did you see?" breathed Jideo, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back.

"Nothing. I saw nothing." The words scraped over her vocal cords.

"You should know better by now than to lie to me." He spat through gritted teeth.

His fist crashed into her stomach, sending her flying back in the chair. One of the armrests and one of the legs broke off on impact and Jane was sick over the floor.

She felt her one arm free and quickly grabbed the other strap around her trapped arm, tearing it out of the wood. She stumbled to her feet as Jideo scrambled to catch her and kicked the chair still attached to her other leg against the wall as hard as she could, sending splinters flying everywhere. Before he could secure a grip on her arms, she bent over and ran into him with her shoulder, lifting his feet off the ground and slamming him into the wall. She heard his head crack against the stone and stumbled back a few steps as he sank to the ground.

She looked around her frantically. She had no idea how to get out. They'd been very diligent about taking her to and from rooms blindfolded. She pushed back the cold panic threatening to take her over and took a deep breath, driving the world out of her mind, centring herself.

She'd been in this room before. With her eyes closed, she remembered - a right out the door, eleven paces and then a left; up a few stairs and then another left - that was the way back to the room they kept her in.

She had no idea what day it was, but it was dark outside. She broke into a run and took the route fresh in her memory. In front of her cell, she glanced around at the sound of footsteps down the passage and saw the shadows of several men on the wall coming her way.

* * * * *

Steve, T'Challa and Sam were lying on their bellies on the top of a small outcrop, hidden amongst the tall grass. They had the cover of darkness working in their favour. Shuri had found signs of life hidden in plain sight on the border of Serpent Valley. Whoever had taken Jane, had used the same shield technology used to hide Wakanda from the outside world to shield themselves.

"There are many." She whispered.

"How many?" Steve was positively vibrating next to T'Challa.

"If I had to guess I would say about four hundred."

"We're completely outnumbered." Breathed Sam.

"You don't say," muttered Steve.

T'Challa looked over his shoulder to the women behind them at the bottom of the outcrop. "Okoye, take Ayo, Shuri, Nakia and Romanoff and get inside. Try and find her and disable the shield. Call in the rest of the Dora's and the army."

"We'll punch a hole for you to get out." Steve finished his sentence.

"Give us ten minutes before you launch your attack." Replied Okoye before she started to talk into her bracelet, leading the women into the darkness.

Ten minutes felt like ten hours to Steve, when finally, T'Challa spoke. "Be careful not to stray out on the other side of this encampment."

Steve and Sam looked at him, puzzled. "Just beyond the border, there," he pointed "lies the Valley of Serpents, no one who has entered, has ever returned."

"As much as I don't wanna know," said Sam "you can't leave me hangin' like that."

"It is said that ancient reptiles dwell there." Said T'Challa ominously, before rising to a crouching position as his hood generated around his head.

"I had to ask." Muttered Sam, as he and Steve readied themselves next to T'Challa.

"Take no prisoners." Breathed T'Challa.

"Wasn't planning to," replied Steve, as the three men made their way down the front of the outcrop. T'Challa's and the Dora Milaje's armour allowed them to penetrate the shield, just as the one around Wakanda did and they stood in it, creating something like a doorway to let the others through.

All hell broke loose as swarms of men flooded out of a large stone building not far from them. Steve left nothing behind as he tore through ten at a time. Sam took to the air, scorching long strips of grass with whatever was on it.

They battled on for about twenty minutes when a fresh wave appeared bearing Chitauri weapons. There were several choppers in the air, and they were taking fire from all sides when a massive explosion hit close to where Steve was fighting. It sent him and all the men around him flying through the air. He rolled out of it, the others, not so much.

"Please tell me you're still alive?" Sam's voice rang in his ear.

"Still kickin'." Answered Steve. He felt warmth growing on his side and lifted his arm to find a piece of debris sticking out of his ribcage. His face contorted with pain as he pulled it out. A few deep breaths had him running ahead again.

Three choppers focussed in on Sam and T'Challa watched as he went tumbling out of the sky. A few tense moments passed before Sam's voice cracked over the comms line; "I'm grounded."

Okoye and Ayo came running out of the stone building, supporting Nakia between them. T'Challa froze before he ran at full tilt to meet them.

"They shot her." Cried Okoye.

There was a growing dark spot just under Nakia's collarbone.

"I am okay," breathed Nakia.

"We have to get her out of here," barked Okoye.

"Go!" Commanded T'Challa, fighting off attackers around the women as they made their retreat.

He was taking bullets, but his Vibranium suit offered him ample protection. His thoughts went to Steve and Sam, who were completely exposed.

"Sam!" He cried over the radio, "Get yourself out of here before you get killed."

"No!" Answered Sam, firing his last bullet and pulling a knife. "I got this."

"Sam!" Huffed Steve, "that's an order!" He took his focus off his six for the split second he talked to Sam and dodged an incoming Chitauri blast half a second too late. If he'd had his shield, it wouldn't have been a problem. He slammed into the ground, curling onto his knees at the pain in his lower back.

"Steve!" Called T'Challa and Sam at the same moment. There was a pause during which they could hear him struggling to catch his breath. 

"I'm fine." He croaked. "Nothin' I can't walk off." 

T'Challa and Sam were silent.

"Sam, get outa here!" Steve's voice was still choked.

Sam spoke after a pause, crestfallen. "Aye aye, Cap," before he made his way to where the barrier was supposed to be. The women must have succeeded inside because it was gone. He looked back, his eyes drinking in the scene. It was carnage.

Most of the men and firepower seemed to be concentrated on Steve. Something to the left of the scene caught his eye, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the Dora Milaje, followed by the Wakandan army launch their attack.

An hour after they'd launched their rescue mission, T'Challa finally reached the entrance to the building with Steve at his side. The extra men and women on the ground had made all the difference.

They made their way inside where they found Natasha and Shuri fussing with a huge door.

"Have you found her?" Steve's voice came in broken bursts as he bolstered against the pain in his back and his side, he'd taken two bullets in his right arm and another in his abdomen. He was limping.

"Steve?" Natasha was shocked. "What happened out there?"

"It seems they counted on him coming for her," answered T'Challa. "Where is she?" 

"She's in there." Said Shuri, angry. "But we can't get it open." She kicked the door a few times, sending low, hollow bangs reverberating around the stone walls. "There is a passage that runs all the way around this central area. We were just coming around from disabling the shield when the door shut on us."

The door was several inches of steel and had a small barred window at eye height in the centre.

Steve took a few steps closer and looked through it, taking in the grim scene beyond the door. Strewn across the floor of the large open area were the limp bodies of at least fifty men. He could hear a struggle just behind the wall on the far side of the room with a doorway carved out of it, but it was completely dark.

"What happened here?" He asked Natasha and Shuri.

"We don't know." Replied Nat. "We found it like this."

There was a cracking sound, followed by a thud from the darkness beyond the doorway on the other side of the room and then everything went quiet.

Steve swallowed back the pain searing through his body.

"Jane!" He croaked through the small window.

Out of the black doorway, slipping from the darkness like a shark through water, appeared a figure.

"Steve?"

It was her. He felt tears sting his eyes as raw emotion flooded his heart.

"Jane!"

She moved out of the darkness completely, revealing herself covered in dirt and smears of blood. Steve watched as she drew closer until her hands were around the bars of the small window and her face was right in front of his.

Her eyes were wild, and her breathing quick as tears streamed silently down her face.

"Jane, is there anything on your side that can open the door?" Asked Shuri.

She didn't want to move away from Steve.

"Jane!" Yelled Natasha.

She reluctantly let go of the bars and disappeared to the side, and Steve's eyes closed with relief. He rested his head against the bars.

There was a sound from the entrance behind them.

Steve, T'Challa and Nat turned as several men came up the corridor. They were fish in a barrel.

All three launched an attack before the group of men could become fully aware they were there, while Shuri kept working on the door with Jane. Steve had the upper hand on the three men he was battling when a bullet hit him in the chest. 

Everything slowed down as he took in deep, desperate breaths at the burning shot.

Nat and T'Challa finished off the attackers and ran to his side.

"Steve? Steve?" Natasha's voice was breaking with emotion as he felt himself fall backwards. The ringing in his ears drowned out all the sound around him, save for the scraping of a heavy metal door against stone, and in an instant, she was there, her strangely beautiful eyes brimming with tears.

She put her hand on his cheek, unable to stay the tears dripping down her nose. She touched his chest, taking in all his wounds.

T'Challa deactivated his hood and looked worriedly at Natasha who shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. Jane watched the exchange.

"No!" She breathed.

She sat back on her knees next to him and leant over, putting her ear over his heart. It fluttered for a moment before it became more erratic.

Her body shook with a desperate sob as she willed with her whole being that the situation was reversed. Instinct took over as her body drew in a few deep breaths, she let the world fall away around her and Steve and centred herself, keeping both hands on him. Closing her eyes, she let herself sink into a state of pure focus and found all the damage in his body in her mind. Holding on to all his wounds mentally, she began to pull them towards herself with all her might. At first, nothing seemed to happen, but she kept pulling, harder and harder until she could start to feel pain in her own body.

T'Challa, Shuri and Natasha watched as dark patches of blood began growing on the dirty linen slip covering Jane's body in the same places they were on Steve's. Steve's body healed just as Jane's took on all his injuries. Once all that was left of his wounds were the holes in his combat suit, she pushed herself up on her shaking arms and watched as his eyes opened. She smiled at him, reaching up to touch his cheek.

"You're going to be okay. I've got you," she whispered before collapsing on his chest.

Steve took a sharp breath in, moving slightly on the ground and finding all the pain gone. He looked down at Jane on his chest and realised with horror that she now bared the wounds he had moments ago. He sat up slowly, taking her up into his arms gently.

"What the hell happened?" he cried.

Nat, T'Challa and Shuri, sat dumbstruck beside him. He rose to his feet, clutching her to his chest.

There was an unearthly roar in the distance that put them all on edge.

"What the hell was that?" breathed Nat.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," replied Shuri.

"Sam, where are you?" Steve asked over the comms line while still looking at Jane, his voice shaking.

"We're at the fighter." He replied.

"Fire it up. We need to get back to Shuri's lab ASAP."

The three of them ran up the ramp of the fighter minutes later, shocked and horrified expressions playing between them as they heard trees cracking in the distance. Not one of them wanted to turn to see what was coming.

Steve ran with Jane to the medical bay, laying her down gently on a bed as the fighter sped off.

Nat stood just outside the medical bay.

"What's going on?" Sam's shocked voice came over her shoulder.

She looked around at him, tears welling in her eyes as she shook her head in disbelief at what she was about to say.

"She took it from him... all of it."

Sam's jaw dropped as he took a step closer to see what was happening inside the medical bay.

Nakia was sitting on a bed next to Jane, looking just as horrified as everyone else, T'Challa was by her side.

Steve didn't know what to do other than put pressure on her wounds. He felt helpless, still reeling from what just happened.

Shuri was running around Jane; concern etched harshly on her face. She put a thick layer of gauze on one of Jane's wounds and pressed down as hard as she could.

"Okoye", her voice cracked over the comms line, "change course to the hospital."

Steve looked at her, his eyes red and each knew what the other was thinking.

Shuri's Vibranium treatment did not work on Jane. 

 


	24. Chapter 24

"She's bleeding out!" Cried Shuri, "she's not healing fast enough."

"We're only halfway there," said Okoye nervously over the comms line.

Natasha rushed in, "what's her blood type? Maybe one of us can help?"

"She's O negative," said Shuri hopelessly as she kept the pressure on one of Jane's wounds.

Everyone looked around at each other.

"I'm O negative," said Steve, his eyes darting to Shuri as he kept the pressure on the wound he was tending.

Natasha's eyes shot from him to Shuri, "Steve, the serum!"

Steve's jaw clenched as he considered the implications and Shuri's head snapped up as she registered what Natasha was saying.

"She just saved my life," said Steve, "I have no right to do anything less." He was resolute.

He let go of Jane with one hand, rolling up his sleeve.

Shuri scrambled to collect what she needed to do a live transfusion. Nat walked right up to Steve, who didn't turn to look at her, "are you sure about this?" She asked desperately.

"I'm not letting her die."

Steve willed Shuri's every movement to be faster as she plunged the needle into his vein, her eyes catching his.

"Are you sure you're sure about this?" She asked him earnestly. "There's no going back." Nat had all but stopped breathing next to him. 

He gave her a quick nod 'yes', and she connected him to Jane.

He watched with a mix of hope and apprehension as his blood pushed its way down the tube toward Jane's arm. His mind was bombarding him with images of Johan Schmidt with his disfigured face, and he remembered doctor Erskine's words to him the night before he had the procedure that would transform him into Captain America.

_"The serum amplifies everything inside, so good becomes great; bad becomes worse."_

A sharp breath rattled over Natasha's lips as Steve's blood passed the point of no return.

Shuri tossed a stack of gauze to Natasha. "Keep the pressure on," before she pushed down on Jane again. 

They waited anxiously for the serum in Steve's blood to cause some unknown symptom, but nothing happened.

By the time the Fighter landed on the roof of Birnin Zana General, Shuri had managed to put pressure bandages on most of Jane's wounds.

A team of doctors and nurses were waiting for them with a ready gurney. 

Steve jogged beside Jane as they made their way quickly to the ER. He didn't know if he imagined it, but it looked like some colour was returning to her face. 

Once they reached the ER, Shuri took the needle out of his arm as the ER doctors set to work on Jane.

"Are you sure that's enough?" He asked her, a little woozy.

"It will have to be." She said. "Any more and you'll be too weak."

Steve's jaw clenched and anxiety's grip on his insides grew stronger. They could do no more.

* * * * *

He'd ordered the others to go home after Jane had been in surgery for eight hours, but they refused to leave. T'Challa was on the comms line with his people on the ground to monitor how the situation at the site was unfolding as time stretched on. They had managed to secure the area after having to drive back a monstrous creature drawn out of Serpent Valley by the noise of the battle. It had rampaged through the camp and killed many of Jane's captors. By the time the sun began climbing higher in the sky, they'd managed to round up about thirty prisoners. 

T'Challa had been up to the Fighter on the roof with Shuri to check on Nakia, and he'd ordered Ayo to take her to the Design Institute. She was nearly fully healed thanks to Shuri's Vibranium treatment. 

Twelve hours after they'd taken Jane, a tired looking doctor approached down the hall. Steve rose to his feet, causing the others to look around and follow suit.

"How is she?" he asked, clutching her bracelet.

The doctor let out a deep breath before he began to speak. "We've closed all the wounds and managed to repair a lot of the damage, it was tricky, because of her accelerated healing," the doctor paused, looking at the ground, "but she's slipped into some kind of coma, and for some reason, the healing has drastically slowed down. We've never seen anything like it before."

"W-What do you mean?" asked Steve, battling with his breaking heart.

Nat had come to stand next to him and had her hand around his wrist.

"Yes, what do you mean?" Shuri's voice followed in the silence after Steve's.

"We're not entirely sure ourselves..." The doctor was non-committal.

"Good lord man, spit it out!" barked Okoye. T'Challa placed his hand on her shoulder.

The doctor licked his lips and swallowed before he spoke. "The level of brain activity we are seeing with her is not at all characteristic of a coma, even though she shows all the other physical signs of it. It is almost as if her body is channelling all of her energy to her brain, delaying the healing in the rest of her body."

"What does that mean for her?" asked Steve from under a heavily knitted brow.

"It means that she is experiencing something, in her mind, like a lucid dream or a memory. Physically, she is badly wounded, but stable."

"Will she be okay?" Steve and Shuri asked almost at the same moment.

"She is stable, for now." Replied the doctor.

Natasha nodded silently next to Steve. 

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Sam. 

"She needs to rest, you can go in and see her now for ten minutes, but then I'm throwing you out. She needs you to rest too." He finished, turning his gaze to Steve, who was trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He didn't want to leave her. 

"Follow me." Said the doctor as he turned and they followed him down the hall and around a corner into a dimly lit room. The curtains were drawn, blocking out the sun. He stopped in the doorway, letting them file in past him. 

"Ten minutes," he reiterated, tapping his watch before turning to leave.

The party of six stood around the bed lit by an overhead lamp mounted to the wall. Blinking and beeping machines surrounded Jane. Her body tucked in, almost too neatly under the woven hospital blanket, covering her up to her ribs. Her head lay slightly turned to the window. 

A few minutes passed before T'Challa motioned for them to leave to give Steve some space with Jane and they filed out of the room silently, shooting glances over their shoulders at their wounded friend. 

Steve waited for them all to leave before he sat down gently on the bed, careful not to disturb her. A sigh rattled out of his chest like an angry ghost. He turned slightly to face her, running his hand through his hair.

_It should be me lying there;_  he thought to himself as his eyes ran over all the wound sites on her body hidden under the hospital gown until they landed on the broken skin on her temple. He hadn't had that wound when she took his, and he wondered how severely she had been wounded herself. 

"Why did you do that?" He whispered to her as he felt his broken heart ache in his chest. There was a stray lock of hair on her cheek and he reached over and tucked it gently behind her ear. He hung his head as he tried again to wrap his head around what she'd done, how she drew it all out of him, but he couldn't explain it.

Opening his eyes, he took her hand from where it lay lifeless on top of the blanket at her side and held it like a small bird, letting his thumb stroke the soft skin between her thumb and forefinger. For a while, there was nothing but the beeping of the machines she was connected to, sounding out what was an awful lot like morse code for SOS.

This was a place where he always feared he'd be again, probably his greatest fear, to be right next to someone he cared about in dire need of saving, but unable to save them. He swallowed back the lump in his throat. He worried about what she was living through in her mind. He remembered how upset she was after that first memory when she'd nearly banged down his door and horror flooded his chest at the idea that she might be trapped there, unable to get out.

Anger flared in his chest as he thought of Hendrik. She'd trusted him. Everyone had, and he'd betrayed them all at Jane's expense. His mind strayed to the people who'd blackmailed Hendrik. 

"Sir, it's time to go." A nurse said quietly from the doorway. He caught her in the corner of his eye and nodded. He let her walk away a good distance before he slowly got up and gently placed Jane's hand back on the blanket. 

"Come back to me." He whispered, his mind knowing he had to leave but his heart keeping his body paralysed next to her. 

He bent over and gently kissed her forehead, pausing after his lips had touched her skin. 

"I love you." He whispered. 

* * * * *

She didn't know how she came to be, or how she came to be here. She knew who she was, though she wasn't herself. This was not her life, yet she knew everything about it.

She was a boy in an alley in Brooklyn, facing a kid much bigger than himself. He was badly beaten up, but he kept getting up defiantly.

"I can do this all day."


	25. Chapter 25

"Who do you work for?" Natasha's husky voice rasped through the silence.

In front of her, chained to the floor and the chair he was sitting on, was Jideo, all but oozing malice.

He remained silent with a defiant look on his face.

"You can play the loyal servant, I'm sure someone wants to tell me the truth. I have thirty of you to play with." Natasha was unphased by his silence after three days of interrogation. She knew the pattern with guys like this. You had to take them through the motions, almost like a dance, the hunger, the thirst, the sleep deprivation, the claustrophobia and sometimes the pain. Sprinkle with manipulation and repeat where necessary.

Steve was in and out while she worked, he found it particularly hard to contain himself around Jideo after they'd found out from one of the other prisoners that he had been Jane's interrogator.

"What did you want with her?" asked Steve from a shadowy corner of the room.

Jideo grinned darkly. "All these questions, Captain." His voice like velvet. "I can tell you that nothing would give me more pleasure than to choke the life out of you. To turn you into a thing."

"I bet you would." Answered Steve.

"Tell us something we don't know," said Natasha, ambling around the man in the chair in the centre of the room.

Jideo breathed a chuckle but remained silent.

Steve worked the prisoners during the day with Nat, Sam, T'Challa and Okoye, trying to find out as much as they could about the apparent splinter cell, and in the evenings, he went to the hospital to see Jane.

The prisoners were not particularly pliable. They hadn't been able to find out who the mastermind of the operation was or what group they were an offshoot of, nobody had claimed responsibility either, even after T'Challa had been forced to hold a press conference to put Wakanda's collective mind at ease about what was now called the Battle of Serpent Valley.

It was the afternoon of the fourth day after said Battle when Steve was on his way out to go and see Jane and bumped into T'Challa and Okoye.

They exchanged a nodded greeting.

"Anything new?" asked Steve.

Okoye sighed, looking at T'Challa who was struggling with rage.

"It would seem that one of our own has betrayed us," he breathed, looking off to the side.

Steve's eyebrows shot up. "Any idea who?"

"No," answered T'Challa, "but when I find out who it was, there will be hell to pay."

This was nothing that Steve hadn't suspected from the night Jane was kidnapped, but he was relieved that T'Challa finally saw it. He had denied the involvement of any Wakandans until now.

Natasha appeared at Steve's side, her face looking like she was ready to smile.

"I got something." She said, the corner of her mouth twitching.

Steve turned, "from Jideo?" he wondered what she must have done to get that man to spill anything.

She nodded 'yes'.

"It seems that they wanted to see if she could be weaponised, like Bucky," said Nat, "they wanted you too, but she refused to cooperate. That's why you took the brunt of their firepower that night."

Anger flared in Steve's gut as he put two and two together.

"Here?" he asked, his voice tainted with disbelief.

She looked at him as if to say 'don't look so surprised'.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Okoye, irritated.

"Hydra." Said Nat and Steve at the same time.

T'Challa and Okoye exchanged a look of shock and disbelief.

"Here?" they both chimed Steve's earlier sentiment.

"Stranger things have happened." Said Nat.

* * * * *

"She's started to heal." Said the doctor excitedly to Steve where they stood in front of the room Jane was in. Steve looked in and found her on the bed, relief flooding his body.

"The same speed as the night of the surgery?" he asked.

"Not quite, but it's increasing steadily." Replied the doctor. "We expect it to be up to what is normal for her in the next two days.

"Will she wake up?" Steve turned his gaze back to the doctor.

"There's no reason to think that she won't." He answered.

Steve's eyes closed with more relief. He felt like he could hug the doctor.

"Thank you." He said. A smile teasing at the corner of his mouth.

The doctor nodded. "I'll leave you to it then," and with a grin over his shoulder, he disappeared around the corner.

Steve walked into the room, throwing off some of the worries he'd been carrying with a sigh. He walked around the bed and put the fresh flowers he brought in the vase on the bedside table. He pulled the chair by the window up to the bed and sat down next to Jane, looking her over. She looked the same way she had the last three days, and he wondered for a second if the doctor had it right, but the thought of the wrath she must have incurred at refusing to help her captors get him, intruded on his doubt of the doctor's opinion.

Not only had she saved his life, nearly at the cost of her own, but she'd also been unerringly loyal because he had no doubt that they'd hurt her badly for information on him. She was so innocent, she'd never hurt a fly and to have that happen to her broke his heart. He took her small hand in his, and for the first time since she'd been in the hospital, it felt warm.

In Jane's mind, she was still living out Steve's life.

"At ease, soldier!" Commanded the man with the eyepatch. "Look, I'm sorry about that little show back there, but we thought it best to break it to you slowly."

"Break what?" he asked, confused.

"You've been asleep, Cap. For almost 70 years."

The man's words washed over him and what was going on began sinking in.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked.

He felt his heart break. "Yeah. Yeah, I just... I had a date."

* * * * *

"Visiting hours are over sir." The nurses' voice was soft from the doorway.

Steve nodded at her. Visiting hours had been over for about three hours now, but she always let him stay longer. She turned to leave, and his eyes landed on the second bunch of flowers on the bedside table. Nat and Sam had come to visit earlier, and they were thrilled to hear that Jane was healing. He squeezed her hand as if to say 'goodnight' before placing it on the blanket and getting to his feet.

Leaning over, he kissed her forehead. "Come back to me," he whispered. He took one last look at her before turning to leave.

* * * * *

The next two days passed in much the same way as the four that came before it. They spent their days investigating the Battle of Serpent Valley and questioning prisoners, without much more success, and Steve sat with Jane for as long as he could in the evenings.

It was just after midnight on the morning of the seventh day when Jane's eyes blinked open under the soft light of the lamp above her head. She looked around, confused, not knowing where she was and pulled herself into a sitting position. She blinked at the grogginess from what felt like another lifetime. She looked to the doorway and listened, all was quiet save for the soft voice of a woman down the hall. She pulled her legs over the side of the bed and slid off, expecting to land on shaky legs, but she was solid and felt remarkably strong. The drip needle in her arm moved as the line went taught and she pulled it out, taking a sharp breath in through her teeth.

She looked at her hands, frowning at what she'd just experienced. She looked down at herself clad in a hospital gown, the familiar cold breeze creeping through the back - she was herself again.

She walked around the bed to the door and peered out in the direction she heard the voice and saw the nurses' station like an island bathed in light. The nurse put down the phone and fussed with some papers.

Jane tried to swallow the cotton wool that seemed to be in her mouth and began walking toward her.

As she came closer, the nurse caught her in the corner of her eye, and her head snapped up. "You're awake!" She beamed.

Jane looked at her for a moment before smiling at the woman.

"May I please have some water?" she croaked.

"Of course my dear!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up as if chastising herself at not knowing this. She flitted around the corner, and Jane heard what sounded like a plastic cup falling to the floor, before the nurse appeared again, glass in hand.

"Here you go, dear." She smiled.

Jane took the glass from her and drained its contents in one go, pressing the back of her hand to her mouth before muttering "thank you".

"We have to notify your next of kin that you're awake." Said the nurse, excited. "I have three names listed, who would you like me to call?" she asked knowing that Steve would like her to call him, as he'd asked her to do so several times. She was however entirely taken by the strange blue eyes staring into hers and chose to offer Jane the choice.

Jane wanted very badly to see Steve, but after what she'd just experienced and learned about him, she felt a rush of heat flood her body at the thought. She had no idea what she'd say to him.

"Is there a Natasha on your list?" asked Jane.

"Yes, yes there is." Answered the nurse as she ran around the back of the counter and picked up the phone.

"Please ask her not to tell anyone yet." Asked Jane.

The nurse nodded, a little confused as the line connected in her ear.

Twenty minutes later, after draining a whole jug of water and being checked out by the doctor on call, Jane watched as Natasha's figure appeared in the doorway of her room.

She felt tears sting her eyes. "Thank you for coming to get me," she whispered, jumping off the bed and clearing the space to the door in a few quick steps.

"Of course," said Nat.

"No, not now. Well, yes now, but for coming to  _get_  me." Stuttered Jane.

Natasha knew she was referring to being rescued and took a step forward, throwing her arms around Jane. "I will always come to get you."

After a long moment, they let go of each other. "I'm so happy that you're okay," said Nat. "How are you feeling?" She had a small frown on her face. The fiery threads in Janes' eyes seemed to glow, but it was so fleeting that she thought she'd imagined it.

"I feel... strong", replied Jane.

Natasha smiled.

"Where is he?" asked Jane.

"He was here for hours every day," began Nat, "but I guess right now he's sleeping, the last couple of days has been rough on all of us."

A small frown grew between Jane's eyebrows. "Will you take me home, please?"

"Of course," said Natasha, looking questioningly at the doctor.

"She's good to go." He smiled. "Just bring her around tomorrow as an outpatient for a checkup with her doctor, I'll have the nurse schedule an appointment."

"Thanks." Said Nat.

There was a car waiting for them downstairs, and Jane pulled the jacket Nat had brought her tighter around her as the hospital doors slid open. She jogged around to the passenger side and got into the car.

Natasha slid in behind the steering wheel and the car pulled away.

"Did you remember anything, while you were under?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes," said Jane after a long moment, looking at her hands in her lap, "but they were not my memories," she said wistfully. "They were Steve's."

Natasha looked at her, open-mouthed.

"The serum..." she mumbled.

"Yes," said Jane. "He gave me his blood."

"That he did." Mumbled Natasha, putting her eyes back on the road.

"That's why you called me, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes." Replied Jane. "I just need some time to process. I have no idea how I'm going to react when I see him."

"So, you know how he feels about you?" Nat asked tentatively.

"Yes," said Jane. "I know everything."

* * * * *

Once they were back at the apartment, Natasha brought over some leftover pizza from her place which Jane finished off before she took leave of her friend and had a long, hot shower. She didn't know how it was possible, but she'd lived Steve's life while she was out. She knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt how he felt about her. A million things were playing through her mind as the water washed over her, but with crystal clarity, she resolved which one she was going to act on first.

She sat on the couch, staring at the wall as the hours passed, her mind replaying another lifetime. She felt like she understood a lot more now, about the world, through Steve's eyes.

It was just before 5:00 am when she heard movement in Steve's apartment, he was in the shower. She frowned at being able to hear the water running.

She waited a couple of minutes until the water stopped before she got up off the couch and walked across the hall to his door. She hesitated for a moment, still not sure what she was going to say and a little scared of how she might react. Taking a deep breath, she reached out and opened the door, stepping inside. It clicked shut behind her.

She only had to wait a moment before he stepped out of the bedroom to see who'd let themselves in, pulling his white shirt down over a pair of slacks, and froze.

"Jane?" he said softly.

"Steve." She answered, breaking into a run.

He took a tentative step back, unsure of what she was going to do. She jumped into his arms, sending them falling to the ground.

Straddling his waist, her face was less than an inch from his, a stray strand of hair tickling his cheek. He stared at her for a moment before he reached up and tucked it gently behind her ear.

"Good-mornin' Sunshine." He said, breathless, his heart hammering in his chest.

She smiled at the low timbre of his voice vibrating in her chest.

His bright blue eyes burned into hers, and she now understood what lit the fire behind them.

Slowly, she began to close the distance between them. She was a little nervous as she'd never done this before, but she didn't hesitate. She very gently pressed a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

His eyes closed and a low sound rumbled over his vocal chords at the feeling of her mouth.

Both his hands came up, one wrapping around her, and with the other he let his fingers stray into her hair as his eyes opened, begging for more. She kissed him again, but this time, she claimed his lips.

She held the kiss for a long moment when Steve could hold back no more and slowly began to move his lips against hers, letting himself get utterly lost and allowing the world to fall away.

When she eventually pulled away, they were both breathless.

"Hi." She purred, a smile spreading on her face. He couldn't help his own lopsided grin.

He sat up slowly, moving her onto his lap. Clearing his throat.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, blushing.

"I feel strong." She said, letting her fingers play slowly through his beard. "Thanks to you."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you." He almost whispered.

"You gave me your blood." She said.

"Who told you?"

"You did."

A small frown knitted Steve's brow. "Are you sure you're feelin' alright?" He questioned.

"Never better," she smiled.

He didn't know how she knew, but he couldn't be bothered about it right now. She was here, she was fine and he could still feel the warmth of her lips on his.


	26. Chapter 26

The smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted through the apartment as Steve stirred a teaspoon of sugar into a mug of hot, black liquid, just the way she liked it.

She was standing on the other side of the kitchen counter watching his every movement as if seeing coffee made for the very first time.

"There is so much I want to tell you." She said, her eyes shining.

Steve smiled shyly as he handed her the coffee and walked out of the kitchen to the lounge. She followed him and sat down next to him on the couch. She breathed in the aromatic steam rising from the mug in her hands before taking a sip, relishing in the feeling of the warm liquid as she swallowed.

 

"Good?" asked Steve, still grinning.

She nodded 'yes', before putting the mug on the coffee table. She thought about how to tell him what had happened while she was out, but she found that the words didn't come easy.

"Steve..." she began. Frowning as the right words kept eluding her and letting her eyes drop to her lap.

"Hey," he said gently, putting his mug on the coffee table before turning toward her. "It's okay, you can tell me anything." He hesitated, but reached out and took her hand in his, like he did in the hospital and blushed when she looked up at him.

"I..." she tried again. "When you gave me your blood, something happened."

Steve frowned as he listened.

"I remembered..." she held up her hand just as he wanted to interject, she couldn't lose momentum now.

"I remembered, but they weren't my memories. They were yours."

Steve's frown deepened. "What do you mean they were mine?"

"I mean that I lived or relived your life while I was out, right up to the point where Shuri took the needle out of your arm in the ER."

Steve felt his jaw go a little slack as his mind went into overdrive.

A long silence hung between them until Jane couldn't bear it anymore.

"Please say something." She pleaded, squeezing his hand. He came out of his reverie and blinked, focussing on her.

"Y-you saw, my whole life?" he asked. She nodded slowly 'yes', looking away, afraid that she'd lost him.

Steve got over the fleeting moment he thought he felt violated in the blink of an eye. To his surprise, he didn't mind that she'd seen the whole story - all he was afraid of was that she'd think less of him because of it.

He watched as a tear fought its way down her cheek. In one movement, he wiped it away and pulled her closer.

"It's okay." He whispered. "I'm glad you saw it. Now there's nothing you don't know about me."

His answer knocked her off kilter. She was expecting the complete opposite.

"Then why do you look unhappy?" She questioned.

"Because now you also know what I've done and I don't know how you feel about that."

"What you've done? Steve..." she took his face gently in her hands, making him look into her eyes. "All you've done is what you've believed in and what you've thought was right. You've sacrificed everything for this world. How could I ever think anything but the best of you?"

That knocked the breath clean out of him.

"I wish I could do the same for you... show you everything about me, and I'll have you know that not even I know everything about me, who knows what horrors lie in wait for you there." She had the promise of a smile on her face and watched as he grinned at her and it reached his eyes. It made her feel like she could pour the molten mess he had turned her heart into over them and gild them in the moment forever.

Steve's stomach was doing backflips and his heart felt like it had burst open, waiting for her to make her home there.

She pushed herself up and put her one leg over his lap, sitting down gently, facing him. Steve's jaw clenched as his cheeks grew hot.

She watched his cheeks flush and it endeared him to her even more. Such a formidable man he was, so sure of himself when it came to facing monsters and doing what's right and here he was, completely vulnerable in front of her.

"Will you go on a date with me, Steve Rogers?" She asked him. His eyebrows lifted in surprise and he cleared his throat.

"It would be my honour ma'am." He replied.

She threw her arms around his neck, unable to contain the huge grin on her face and melted as he grinned that lopsided grin. Suddenly aware of their proximity, she felt her heart quicken and watched as he closed the distance between them for a kiss, feeling herself disappear into his embrace. A long moment passed before they pulled away, breathless.

 

"I can do this all day." She whispered.

Steve chuckled, "okay slugger, let's get some breakfast."

* * * * *

Halfway through scrambled eggs on toast, there was a knock on the door.

"Steve, it's me, Natasha."

"Come in." He answered.

"Since when did you stop barging in?" Sam's voice echoed down the hall as Nat walked in and took in Steve and Jane having breakfast together. She smiled and half-frowned at the same time.

"Good morning." She said - it sounded more like a question.

"Good morning." Chimed Steve and Jane at the same time.

Sam walked in, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Jane. She looked around. "Hi, Sam."

"Hi." He returned the greeting, eyes wide, trying his best to look as composed as Natasha. Something moved behind his legs and it caught Jane's eye. From behind the half open door, appeared first a black muzzle with a white stripe down the nose, followed by a pair of friendly brown eyes set below ears that were just a little bit too big.

"Dog!" Yelled Jane, jumping out of her chair. Dog bounded into her arms, his tail wagging so animatedly that the whole back half of his body swayed with it. She had her ear pressed against her shoulder reflexively at the sniffles and licks he was trying to plant on her cheek.

"You'd think she'd be half as excited to see me." Shrugged Sam.

Jane stood up, out of breath and smiling, wiping her cheek with her sleeve. "I'll be sure to leap into your arms and lick your face the next time I see you." She teased.

"Where did you find him?" She asked, pointing to Dog.

"We found him where they took you, that same night." Said Steve.

"So he's been okay this whole time?"

"Yeah," said Sam, "he's been living the life up here."

"Thank you," said Jane.

"It's my pleasure, but you should know we all looked after him," replied Sam.

"Then I am grateful to all of you. I thought I'd lost him forever."

Sam whipped up another batch of scrambled eggs and toast for himself and Nat and they joined Jane and Steve at the table.

Nat kept shooting loaded glances in Janes' direction, who bit her cheek, trying not to smile.

A long silence hung between the four of them like the truth of who assassinated JFK. The clatter of cutlery against plates the only breaks in the silence. Sam sat back and folded his arms across his chest.

"Not to be the one to poke the elephant in the room, but what the hell is going on?"

Steve and Jane exchanged a high browed glance but said nothing. It was Natasha who spoke first.

"I got a call from the hospital just after midnight saying that she'd woken up." She began. "When I got there, she was ready to go, so I got the go-ahead from the doctor on call on condition that she goes to see her doctor there today for a checkup and here we are. By the way, your appointment is in an hour," she said to Jane.

"Thanks." Said Jane.

"Well, I guess we better get going." Said Steve.

"Oh come on!" Sam was not at all happy about being left out of this particular loop.

"Actually," said Natasha, "the doctor will be at the Design Institute, they notified T'Challa as per his request that she'd woken up and Shuri has arranged that he see her there."

"Of course she has," said Steve.

"So we have thirty minutes to kill before we have to go anywhere." Nat's eyes darted expectantly from Jane to Steve.

Jane sighed and began telling them about what happened when she was out. She told them that she'd come to tell Steve earlier that morning, but left out the parts where they affirmed their feelings for each other.

"Is that it?" asked Sam.

"Yes," answered Steve.

"You're a terrible liar," grinned Nat before she turned her gaze on Jane.

"You said you'd lived his life, so you know everything there is to know about him," she tilted her head towards Steve suggestively.

Jane managed to hold her poker face for about a minute before she had to bite her cheek to keep a straight face.

"Ha! I knew it!" bellowed Sam, pointing.

Natasha smiled and sat back in her seat, holding out her hand to Sam.

"Pay up, Wilson."

"Uh-uh, the deal was if they kissed, then you win. She just told him she felt the same." A loaded silence followed his argument.

"Tell me you just told him you felt the same?" Sam was fishing for affirmation of his win, but Steve blushed and clenched his jaw and Jane was chewing her cheek.

Sam sat back in his chair, defeated, and pulled a hundred bucks out of his wallet and slapped it into Nat's hand. "I'm framing this one." She grinned.

* * * * *

Shuri threw her arms around Jane. "I'm so glad to see you!" She exclaimed, stepping back and examining Jane at arm's length. "How do you feel? Have you remembered anything?"

"I feel fine," smiled Jane at her friend, "and I remembered something, though I think you may be disappointed to learn what."

Shuri frowned but was cut off by the doctor before she could say anything.

He did a thorough examination, making use of all the imaging technology Shuri had available.

Finally, after what seemed like more than an hour, he asked them all to assemble.

"Physically, I can't find anything wrong with her." He frowned at his own statement. "Though that doesn't mean I didn't find anything. There is a lot going on physiologically that I can't explain."

"That doesn't say much." Jabbed Shuri.

"I know, but I haven't seen anything like this before, there is no term, no condition and no way to describe it."

Shuri conceded with a sideways nod. She knew a bit of what that was like when it came to Jane.

"But she's okay?" asked Steve, concerned.

"She's more than okay," assured the doctor, "I dare say she's stronger than us all."

"Thank you, doctor," said Shuri, with a small frown.

"It's my pleasure, I will take my leave." He nodded his head in greeting and turned to leave.

Jane wasted no time and turned to address Shuri, Steve, Nat and Sam. "Now that I have the 'all clear', would someone mind telling me who took me, why, and where you found me?"


	27. Chapter 27

Steve, Nat, Sam and Shuri told Jane everything they knew and came to learn about her abduction from the prisoners. They were all sat around a table in the cafeteria, having spent nearly two hours recounting the tale of her rescue from each of their perspectives when Jane sat back in her chair.

"I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank all of you." She said. She felt a great swell of guilt, of being undeserving of their efforts and their love as her mind wandered to the broken memory of how she was imprisoned in the earth.

She was about to say something more when a young Dora walked up to their table. "The king has requested that you join him at the palace." She said sternly.

"Tell my brother we are on our way," replied Shuri and the young Dora nodded before she turned to leave.

"Let's continue this at the palace." Said Shuri to the table.

* * * * *

"Li Liweyo!" Exclaimed T'Challa as they walked into the empty throne room half an hour later. "I am pleased to see you." He smiled warmly as she stopped in front of him.

"Thank you for everything you've done," Jane responded, a little emotional.

"Think nothing of it." Smiled T'Challa. "We take care of our own." Nakia appeared at his side and looked lovingly up at him.

"And you were wounded while..." Jane trailed off.

"Occupational hazard my dear." She smiled.

"Come," said T'Challa to the others behind Jane, "we have much to discuss."

Steve sat down next to Jane as he surveyed the room and noted that the Dora Milaje were absent from their usual places and frowned.

"I think it is time that we welcome Jane into our ranks; she is ready." Said T'Challa.

There were nods of agreement around the circle that stopped as they reached Steve.

"You don't agree, Captain Rogers?" noted T'Challa.

Jane looked at Steve and frowned.

"It's not safe." Stated Steve.

"I think that ship has sailed," muttered Nat.

"I am safest when I am with you," said Jane, motioning to the people around her, but meaning Steve in particular. "So it stands to reason that I should be where you are." She finished.

He didn't like it. He hated the idea of putting her in harm's way, as that seemed to be where most of them were a lot of the time.

"I am confident that she can hold her own." Said T'Challa. "Now, I have to inform you that we have identified a member of my Dora Milaje as the traitor that enabled Jane's abduction." T'Challa looked heartbroken as he uttered the words.

A shockwave rolled over the small group in a loaded silence.

"Who?" asked Jane.

T'Challa swallowed, struggling to speak.

"It was Aneka, a long-serving Dora; we thought she'd been on a deep cover mission when in reality she was right here in Wakanda, plotting this betrayal."

"Why?" Natasha was struggling to understand her motive. The Dora Milaje where vowed to be loyal to the Black Panther and Wakanda.

"When I decided to open Wakanda to the rest of the world, she and Ayo were in strong opposition. They argued that it went against their vow to protect Wakanda. That it would endanger our people and lead us to conflict." Explained T'Challa.

"When we took Jane in, she became the perfect embodiment of the outside world and the dangers it posed to our country. Aneka left on what we thought to be a mission, shortly after Jane awoke."

"Where are they?" asked Steve, "the Dora Milaje."

"Ayo disappeared after she brought Nakia back from where we were at the hospital. We've been trying to find her, but we have been unsuccessful thus far." Answered T'Challa.

"We believe that Ayo will make a move to free Aneka soon, the penalty for betraying the king is death, and Ayo cares for Aneka very much." Said Nakia.

Jane frowned as the pieces began to fall into place in her mind. If Aneka was working to eliminate her as a threat, and she and Ayo were close, it would explain Ayo's behaviour toward her.

"As you can imagine, Okoye is both very angry and hurt by this betrayal. She will not stop until she finds Ayo." Said T'Challa.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Nat.

"Thank you, Miss Romanoff, but I think it best if this matter is resolved by our own." Answered T'Challa.

"What about Hendrik?" asked Jane, anger flaring in her chest. "Have you learned anything more of his involvement?"

"He maintains that Hydra threatened to kill his mother in Germany if he didn't cooperate." Said Steve.

"I would like to speak with him." Said Jane.

Steve opened his mouth to protest, but Natasha interjected before he could say anything. "I'm sure something can be arranged." She said. Steve shot her an annoyed glance.

"We can go to the detention centre now if you'd like," offered Nakia.

"Yes please." Jane accepted.

It was a short flight in the Quinjet to the detention centre. Steve seemed very tense as Jane shot him another glance. She wished she could speak to him, but she'd have to wait until they were alone.

"We've yet to discover who the mastermind of the operation was." Said T'Challa. "They are all protecting whoever it is with loyalty bordering on insanity." Added Nakia.

Steve, Nat and Sam shot each other knowing looks. Jane watched the exchange curiously as she walked next to Shuri behind the three of them exiting the Quinjet.

The detention centre was several hundred feet underground, and access was very strictly controlled. Once they reached the holding cells via the elevator, Steve spoke for the first time.

"I want him restrained, and I want to be in the room with her." He ordered more than asked.

Shuri glanced at her brother, who nodded. She quickly relayed the information to the guards outside Henrik's cell.

They escorted Henrik to one of the interrogation rooms and restrained him. Nat, Sam, Nakia, T'Challa and Shuri walked into the adjacent observation room. From here they could see and hear everything that was happening through the one-way glass.

The guards walked out and took up their positions on either side of the door.

Jane glanced at Steve who looked very stern under his heavily knitted brow and led the way into the room. Steve closed the door behind them.

She stopped halfway to Hendrik as he looked up and registered who he was looking at.

"Jane." He muttered.

She took a few steps closer. Steve stood close to the door with his arms folded across his chest.

Jane stalked around Hendrik without a word. She took in his dishevelled hair, his patchy beard and the black overall he was wearing. Once she'd done a full circle around him, she came to a standstill in front of him.

Hendrik stared up into her eyes, and he could swear the golden threads around her irises were glowing.

"I trusted you," she said with quiet anger.

"I know." He said.

"Why?" she asked him.

His demeanour suddenly shifted from simpering victim to pure malice. Steve did not miss it, and neither did anyone behind the one-way glass.

"Because you, my dear, are the answer."

"The answer to what?" she snapped.

"It was so easy," he grinned, staring at the wall, "you are so naive. You believed everything I told you."

Jane was struggling to keep her anger under control. He looked back at her and giggled.

That was all she could handle, and before she could stop herself, she slapped him across the face.

"You betray my trust, have me kidnapped and tortured and you think it's funny?" She breathed.

Steve felt the pit of his stomach turn. This was the first time she'd said anything about what had happened while she was held captive.

Hendrik took a second or so with his head to one side to recover from the blow, before he flexed his jaw and shook his hair out of his face.

"What am I the answer to?" She asked.

"Everything." He sounded out each syllable before starting to laugh again.

She frowned and turned to look at Steve, unsure of what to do.

Steve walked over and came to a standstill in front of Hendrik. His laughter stopped abruptly.

"I do enjoy our little chats, Captain, but as you can see, Jane and I are having a conversation here. Surely, you won't forget your manners." Henrik drawled.

Behind the one-way glass, Nat was growing increasingly uneasy.

"He knows something." She muttered. "And he's managed to fool us all."

T'Challa looked at her, frowning.

"As I was saying, my dear..." Hendrik started to continue smugly, but Jane cut him off mid-sentence with a savage punch to the face. His head lolled back. He was unconscious.

"Sorry, but I've been dying to that for a while now." She said to Steve.

"If you didn't do it, I would've." He replied, too satisfied by what she'd done to be shocked.

A small stream of blood was making its way down Hendrik's cheek. Jane watched its slow progression, and something occurred to her. She walked around to his side and touched her finger to it, turning her hand to look at the drop of blood on the tip of her index finger.

Steve frowned, realising what she was planning to do.

Before he could say anything, she quickly touched her tongue with the drop of blood and staggered back as images flooded her consciousness. Steve was there in an instant, catching her before she fell. Her eyes darted erratically, seeing nothing for a minute until she came out of it and felt Steve's arms around her. She retook her balance and stood, turning to him, the threads in her eyes glowing. She didn't know how she knew, but she placed her hand on the nape of his neck and let go of the images she just received. Steve let out a sharp breath as he blinked at the pictures flooding into his mind.

She let go of him and took a step back as he brought himself back to reality. He blinked at her, in shock and wonder. "How'd you do that?" he asked.

Jane looked at her hand and frowned. "I don't know."

"What just happened?" Shuri's voice came over the intercom from the room next door.

Steve turned to his reflection in the one-way glass. "She showed me his memories." He said, struggling to believe what he was saying.

"He's the mastermind." He said.

Behind him and Jane, Hendrik came around. "Cut off one head, two more will take its place." He muttered.

* * * * *

They were back in the throne room at the palace talking about what they'd learned from Hendrik.

"He came here many years ago after he'd heard tales of the hidden country with bountiful riches." Began Jane. "He found, through Shuri, the power of Vibranium and Vibranium powered weapons and sought out the mercenary Ulysses Klaue, the two forged an alliance, and Klaue smuggled Vibranium, always sending his clandestine partner, Hendrik, his share. Slowly Hendrik gained a following, and he was able to buy who and whatever he needed to fulfil his duties to Hydra. My discovery and Steve's arrival was most fortuitous for him. If he could be the one to kill Steve Rogers, he would buy himself a ticket to the top of the Hydra food chain and then there was me, his ace in the hole. He's been monitoring the situation at the site where they found me closely, and he believes there is something there that holds great power and that Hydra can harness this power. He believes that I am the key."

"There's more." Said Steve, rubbing his forehead. "I think he's set this plan, to harness this power he believes still lies buried in the ground, in motion to be carried out with or without his involvement. He anticipated being captured."

"What do we know about the site?" Nat asked T'Challa.

"My people on the ground sent their last update a few days ago. Scans of the excavation area revealed a massive chamber in the earth. It's still too deep for them to get accurate readings on what might be in there, for now, it just looks like an empty, half collapsed chamber." He answered.

"Somethin' tells me there's more than just a pile of rocks in there." Said Sam.

Shuri looked ill. She felt betrayed and used by someone who she'd considered a friend. Jane recognised how she felt, because she too, knew what that was like, for Shuri however, the lie had been many years long. "I should have known," she said through gritted teeth, "I should have seen it."

Jane reached over to Shuri, who was sitting on her left and gently squeezed her hand. "We all believed him." She said softly.

"I think we all need some time to process this information." Said Nakia.

The day had gone by in a blur, and it was getting dark.

"You are right," said T'Challa. "Let's get some rest and we can regroup and come up with a plan in the morning."

They took their leave of each other and headed to their respective homes, minds saturated.

Once they were back at the apartment building, Nat and Sam left Steve and Jane at Steve's apartment.

Steve closed the door and looked around to see Jane staring out of the floor to ceiling window at the lights of Wakanda.

He walked over and stood next to her, hands in his pockets. They took in the view for a few minutes before Jane turned to him, her eyes filled with apprehension.

"There something I should have told you." She began as tears welled in her eyes. "I should have told you the night it happened." She knew she had to tell him what she'd remembered about her past, but she was afraid that he would no longer want anything to do with her if he knew.

His face was etched with concern as he looked into her eyes. "You can tell me anything." He almost whispered as he took a step closer and gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

She slowly reached up, trembling, her eyes not leaving his as she placed her hand on the nape of his neck.


	28. Chapter 28

Steve opened his eyes after seeing everything that Jane remembered of her past. She had a little trouble showing him the memories at first, as they weren't just being passed along as she did with Hendrik's. She had to untangle them from her mind first. 

He blinked at her for a moment as he tried to wrap his head around it. When he managed to focus on her again, her face was marred with fear and he could see that she was fighting back tears. 

"Hey." He said, concerned, "what's wrong?" taking a step closer.

"You're disappointed in me, aren't you?" She asked.

"Why would I be disappointed in you?" He asked, confused.

"I must have done something terrible to be judged and punished the way I was." She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"None of that matters." He said, putting his hand on her cheek. "That happened so long ago. I know you, you're Jane and that's all that matters to me." His heart ached at the memory of her slowly dying, trapped in the box. 

Jane looked up into his clear blue eyes, her heart feeling like it was ready to burst at his words. 

"What have I done to deserve you?" she whispered. 

Steve pulled her into his arms and she laid her head on his chest. His size didn't allow her to comfortably put her arms around his neck, she was too short, so she wrapped them around his waist and disappeared into his embrace, smiling as he gently planted a kiss in her hair. 

"What happened to you while you were captive?" Steve asked tentatively.

She stepped out of his embrace and searched his eyes. They were brimming with concern. 

"Steve, I'm not sure it's a good idea..." She began. 

"Please?" He interjected.

As much as she didn't want him to know, aware that it would upset him terribly, she knew she'd learned everything about him and felt guilty for wanting to keep anything from him. 

"Promise me you won't do anything rash." She said.

He frowned at her. "I'm not sure if that's a promise I can keep." 

She swallowed and slowly reached up, placing her hand on the nape of his neck. She reached into her mind and let go of the memory of her week as a captive. Steve let out a sharp breath as the memories hit him and took a step back in horror, turning to lean on the kitchen counter with both hands. Horror turned to heartbreak which turned to pure rage and he was struggling to hold it together. 

Jane took a few steps toward him. "Steve?" 

He didn't answer. She reached out and touched his shoulder. "Steve?"

He looked up and around, his face was hard with anger and his eyes shone with the promise of tears. 

She didn't know what to say or do to bring him back to her. His eyes darted to the door. She knew what he was thinking. 

"Steve, no." She said desperately. 

Her words only seemed to strengthen his resolve and he turned and started to walk towards the door. 

She broke into a run and reached it a second before he did, putting herself between him and it. "It's not going to change what happened." She said, holding her hands up defensively. 

"He needs to pay for what he did to you." Steve spat through gritted teeth. 

"And he will." She answered, her voice shaking, she'd never seen him this angry before. "Please don't..." she pleaded. "You're not like him... please don't let him make you like him."

Her words and the desperation in her strangely beautiful eyes hit him square in the chest. For a moment he grappled with the problem as Captain America. Cap wouldn't waste his time with this man, he believed that justice would be done and that good would prevail as long as good men were willing to fight for it. Steve Rogers, on the other hand, was a kid from Brooklyn who didn't like bullies and if ever there was one, it was this Jideo guy, he'd enjoyed torturing her. He was sitting safe and warm in the detention centre while the nightmare he'd just seen haunted the woman standing before him, the woman he loved. She had been made to suffer through it. 

"Steve?" She asked.

It pulled him out of his turmoil. He saw her as if for the first time. She'd changed so much since that first night they met. She was strong and smart and she was pointing him in the right direction, despite what she'd been through.

He clenched his jaw and looked down, shutting his eyes.

She closed the distance between them and gently run her fingers through his beard.

"Come back to me." She whispered. 

He opened his eyes and although he still felt very angry, he was overwhelmed by love for her.  Standing on her toes, she stretched up and claimed his mouth. When she pulled away he let himself be drawn in by the deep blue of her eyes and all that he was feeling took him over. 

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he put his one hand under her thigh to support her. A few steps had her pushed right up against the wall. He drank in her eyes for a moment as his fingers got lost in her hair and with just as much hunger as he'd picked her up with, he kissed her. His lips moving feverishly against hers. Her arms were around his neck and her fingers playing into his hair. As much as he wanted all of her, he wanted to do this right. A few breaths between their slowing kisses did nothing to sate him. He pulled away reluctantly, resting his forehead against hers. 

"So when are we going on that date?" he asked breathlessly. 

She smiled as she bit her lip, "tomorrow?"

"Yes, ma'am." He answered, grinning.

"I know I asked you, but seeing as I've never done this before, and I don't what it to be a disaster, would you mind showing me the way?" She asked.

He chuckled, "I don't have the best track record when it comes to dates."

"Well, this girl only has eyes for you." She smiled.

"This girl..." He said softly, tracing her cheek and drinking in every detail of her face. 

"My best girl."

* * * * *

Jane went down to the gym early the next morning, the events of the night before kept playing in her mind and at times, she could still feel his touch. She remembered how he gently kissed her goodnight at the door to her apartment after they'd had dinner and felt a blush creep onto her cheeks as she rode the elevator down. Dog was looking up at her curiously. 

He caught her eye and she looked at him. "Don't you dare judge me from down there," she quipped playfully and he let out a sniff as if he understood her. 

Steve's night dealt him one dream, in particular, that had him standing under a cold shower at 06:00 am. 

He pulled on his sweatpants and a white T-shirt to go and work out and listened as Jane headed down to do the same thing. He made his way down the hall to Nat's room and knocked. 

"Nat, it's me, Steve."

It was a good few minutes before she opened the door, dishevelled from sleep. 

"Are you incapable of sleeping past the crack of dawn?" She asked him with bleary eyes, a little annoyed. 

"I need your help." He said.

"Of course you do." She mumbled, opening the door for him. "But first, coffee," she motioned with her hand to the kitchen as she collapsed on the couch. 

He put on a fresh pot of coffee and brought some for Nat before he sat down next to her on the couch. 

"So, what do you need my help with?" she asked. 

Steve felt heat flush his cheeks and cleared his throat. "I want to take Jane out on a date, tonight."

Nat resisted the urge to croon "aww that's so sweet!" She knew it would annoy him.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked, a devilish grin on her face. 

"Something simple." Said Steve, "A real date. A nice dinner and maybe dancing. I know we can't exactly go out into the city with everything that's happened and I was hoping you could help me with what I have in mind." 

"Sure." Said Natasha, intrigued. 

Steve shared his plan with her and by the end of it, her eyes were shining.

"Do you mind if I ask for Shuri to help me? I'm not sure I can find everything you need in a day." She said.

Steve nodded. "If you have to."

* * * * *

It was just after ten in the morning when they'd all gathered in the throne room. 

"We have to go to South Africa, as soon as possible." Said T'Challa.

Everyone seemed to be in agreement.

"How are we getting there?" Asked Shuri. "We can't exactly all file out of the Fighter when we land there. It's too dangerous."

"I agree," said Steve. "This is Hydra we're dealing with."

"I suggest we split up and take different routes at different times." Proposed Nat.

T'Challa nodded as he thought about it. "That could work." He said.

"Nakia and I will go last on the Fighter on an official visit. That should not arouse any suspicions as we travel that way quite often. Miss Romanoff and Mr Wilson can make up the first team to leave and travel in your usual manner."

"Great, road trip with my BFF." Said Sam sarcastically. 

Nat shot back with a sly grin; "you can go conscious or unconscious Wilson. It's entirely up to you."  

T'Challa looked at the two of them as if to say "are you finished?" before he continued. "Captain Rogers and Li liweyo should leave shortly before Shuri, I think assuming the identities of tourists would be best."

"And who am I supposed to go with?" Snapped Shuri.

T'Challa dropped his eyes before looking at his sister. "Are you not waking the White Wolf for the last time tomorrow?"

"Yes, but he's not ready." She retorted.

"He'll have to be." Replied T'Challa. 

"Get everything ready, plan out your routes. We will meet again tomorrow to share and discuss our plans. Let's decide on a rendezvous point once we're in South Africa.

"There's a lot of farmland around the Cradle of Humankind," said Nakia.

"We'll find a suitable piece of land once we're there and send you all the coordinates." Said Nat. 

"Then that's settled." Said T'Challa.

* * * * *

Natasha stood next to Steve as they took in their handiwork. "D'you think she'll like it?" asked Steve.

"She'll love it." Answered Nat reassuringly.

Shuri had managed to find many of the things that Steve had asked for, and where she couldn't find anything, she'd substituted with whatever she had at hand. 

"You really like this girl, don't ya?" asked Sam as he climbed down the ladder. 

"What makes you say that?" Quipped Steve.

"Come on, it's getting dark and you need to get cleaned up." Said Nat.

Shuri had spent the afternoon with Jane, keeping her distracted by teaching her a traditional Wakandan 'board game'. Jane kept glancing at the kitchen clock and when the minute hand closed in on 19:00, Shuri sprang up.

"You should probably get ready for your date." She winked at Jane.

"I love how keeping something from everyone in this group generally means that everybody knows." Teased Jane.

Shuri chuckled. "Have fun Li liweyo," before she closed the door behind her. 

By the time 19:50 rolled by, Steve was excited, very nervous and fumbling with the flower he was trying to fix to the bracelet. He'd chosen a large white Peony and it was at the perfect point between being a bud and an open flower. When he finally managed to get it to sit right, he took a deep breath and checked himself in the mirror. He was wearing leather shoes with a pair of slacks and a white long sleeve collared shirt. He debated with himself one more time whether he should wear the tie laying on the bed, when something occurred to him and he reached for it, stuffing it in his pocket. 

He walked out of the lounge and shrugged on his leather jacket before taking the corsage he'd just made and left his apartment. 

On the other side of the hall, he took another deep breath and knocked on her door. 

 


	29. Chapter 29

A long moment passed as he waited for her to answer the door. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of her moving about in the apartment and before long, her steps began to approach the door. He swallowed and pulled at his shirt which caused him to drop the makeshift corsage accidentally. He tried to catch it a few times on the way down, but it jumped off the tips of his fingers, just out of reach. The door clicked open just as it landed on the floor.  

He gently wrapped his fingers around the flower and looked up. He felt his jaw go slack as he took in the short, bright coral orange dress that flared out from her waist, hanging full around her bare legs. Her dark hair fell down her shoulders in tousled waves over the short sleeves and simple scooped collar. 

He swallowed as he slowly drew himself up to his full height. She seemed taller, and his eyes raked over her all the way down to her shoes. She was wearing heels, the kind the girls liked to wear out on the town in the forties. 

Jane raised her eyebrows at his thorough inspection of her and felt her cheeks grow hot as his eyes hungrily drank her in. 

"Hi," She smiled shyly. 

"Uh.. Hi." Steve snapped out of it, and his eyes shot to hers. He remembered the flower he just picked up and stepped forward.

"May I?" He asked with that grin she loved. 

She nodded, 'yes' and held out her arm. He opened the metal bracelet and slipped it gently over her delicate looking wrist before he clipped it shut. It was a bit big for her, and the flower rolled around to face the floor. Steve put his one hand around her wrist and gently turned the bracelet back with the other, so the flower was on top and pushed the bracelet slowly up her forearm until it sat snugly. 

The gentle deliberateness of his movements had her heart fluttering wildly in her chest. She watched him carefully, unable to help the grin spreading on her face until his eyes once again met hers.

He was just about to get lost in the deep blue when she cleared her throat. 

He blinked, "Shall we?" and turned, so he was standing next to her and offered her his arm. She gently accepted his offer, and he led her out into the hallway and pulled the door closed behind them before walking her to the elevator. 

"Where are we going?" She asked as the elevator doors closed. Steve grinned nervously at his shoes. 

"It's a surprise." 

She bit her cheek as she gazed up at him expectantly. His jacket brushed her arm and the folds of her dress his fingertips. He never thought an elevator could be so heavy with longing. The air felt fluid with a tension that tightened a coil somewhere deep in his belly. It felt like an overstretched piano string that was just about to snap when the bell of the elevator let in a rush of cool air. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the tie.

"May I?" He asked, holding it up.

"What are you doing?" She asked both confused and excited as he stepped behind her and placed it gently over her eyes. His breath tickled her ear as he checked that there were no peek holes. He tied a knot, careful not to pull her hair. 

She was smiling as he took her hand and placed it on his arm. She touched the tie over her eyes as he led her out of the elevator, it was a strange feeling. 

"No peeking." He commanded playfully. 

"I'm not." She replied cheekily.

He came to a standstill, and before she knew it, he'd scooped her up into his arms, and she shrieked with laughter at the unexpected movement. He chuckled and began walking up the flight of stairs. She smelled amazing.

At the top, he took a few more steps and put her down gently, the tie shifting a bit in the process. He quickly pulled it back into place and smiled as she kept her exposed eye closed.

"Not peeking." She chuckled. 

"Good." He replied. 

Keeping hold of her wrist, he pulled open the heavy door, and she felt cool night air swirl around her. He guided her out, and she heard the door shut behind her. She frowned as her shoes struggled with the thick, uneven surface under them.

Coming up behind her, he gently put a hand on each of her elbows and guided her into place a few steps forward and to the right. She could almost hear him concentrating behind her. 

He let go a deep breath. "You ready?" He asked, his voice tight with nerves. 

"Yes," she smiled, excited. 

He gently pulled off the tie, and her eyes blinked open, blurry for a second from being shut against the fabric of the tie. 

A small frown sprouted between her brows before her jaw dropped, she didn't know where to look. 

"Steve..." she mouthed as she took a step forward, her hands coming up to her mouth. She turned slowly, taking in everything around her. 

They were on the roof. Wakanda's green architecture had thick green grass under her shoes, various colours of Sweet Peas grew in thick bushels from the corners of the roof ledge. A Bougainvillea had claimed the square stairwell wrapping the structure in thick layers of bright pink and purple flowers. She could smell the sweet fragrance of Jasmine and let the petals of a Tube Rose brush through her fingers as she took in the large gazebo in front of her, the Bougainvillea had claimed it too, making a thick flower jacket around the one side and over the roof. 

On the inside, warm lights had been woven into the branches, making it look like it was strewn with stars. In the centre, was a small table, simply set with a white tablecloth. A single candle flickered inside the lampshade as the breeze played over the opening on the top.   
  
There were several large three footed steel bowls strewn around the gazebo, all holding crackling fires. It took the chill out of the breeze and cast a warm glow around the whole scene. 

She turned, at a loss for words. 

"Steve... it's beautiful." She said, feeling a little emotional. 

"So you like it?" He asked with a sheepish grin on his face.

"I love it." She said, closing the distance between them. "Did you do all of this?" She gestured at the lights and the fires. 

"I had some help." He answered, and she smiled.

"You hungry?" He asked, motioning to the table.

"She nodded 'yes', and without breaking eye contact, he led her to the table and pulled out the chair for her, and she sat down. He quickly disappeared, and she could hear him rummaging in something behind the gazebo. She bit her cheek.

He appeared, blushing, holding two takeout boxes stacked on top of each other. Utensils stuffed in one hand. 

She grinned and bit her lip, shaking her head knowingly.

"I-I hope this is okay." He began shyly. "It's Italian, from that place Nat told us about."

"It's perfect," she replied.

He put one of the boxes down in front of her and put the other in front of him as he sat down. She could see something occur to him and he sprang up again.

"Would you like a plate?"

She chuckled. "No, thank you. This is perfect."

"There is wine if you like, but after what happened last time..." he trailed off. 

"I think I'll have some." She said, surprising him.

He disappeared and came back with two glasses and a bottle of red wine. He tipped the bottle to pour her a glass but paused, "you sure?" he asked.

She nodded 'yes'. "I'm not afraid anymore." 

They enjoyed their dinner together and laughed about all the things that had happened since she woke up. He found talking with her easy. It was like she spoke the same language as him. They spoke about his life, and he found himself sharing things with her that he hadn't talked about in a very long time. 

Dinner boxes long empty and wine nearly all gone, something else occurred to Steve, and he took a small rectangular remote control out of his breast pocket. With the push of a button, the sound of Billy Holiday's 'Time on my hands' filled the air. 

"You like this song?" She asked. 

"I do," he said. He felt hot in his jacket, be it because of the fires or the electricity firing between him and Jane. He stood up and shrugged it off, rolling up his sleeves. 

She got to her feet and felt a little unsteady on the grass in the heels, so she pulled them off. 

She watched as he ran his hand through his hair and walked around the table towards her. 

"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. She bit her cheek and placed her hand in his, and he led her a few steps away from the gazebo so that the fires formed a half circle around them. He put his one hand lightly on her lower back and held her hand gently in his other. They swayed, each rapt in the others' gaze.

As the notes of Billy Holiday began to fade, Etta James began to sing 'A Sunday kind of love' and Steve pulled her a little closer. 

"So this is a date." She smiled up at him.

He grinned that lopsided grin.

"Best one I've ever had." He said softly.

His words melted her heart and she moved closer until she was right up against him and he relished the feeling. He held her tighter, wrapping both arms around her waist, and placed his cheek against her temple and closed his eyes. The smell of her hair and the feel of her body against his drew him deeper into the moment. Unable to help himself, he gently pushed her hair back over her left shoulder, bending down to breathe her in, his nose just below her ear. He followed the line of her neck as it sloped into her shoulder, barely above her skin. 

She tilted her head back a little, trying to make his road longer. She was right by his neck and pushed his collar aside gently with her fingers. She wanted to kiss him, to taste him, but she was relishing the delicious agony of waiting. She came just close enough to brush his skin with her lips. His reaction nearly broke her resolve as his fingers dug into the fabric of her dress, suddenly breathless. 

They danced until the fires turned to embers and Doris Day's 'Again' began to fade. 

Jane was warm, nestled against Steve and when he pulled away, the cold night air sent a shiver down her spine. 

"Come, it's getting late." He said softly as he wrapped her in his jacket. The wine had made her feel a little tired, but all she wanted was more of Steve. 

They walked back to the elevator, his arm around her shoulders and as the doors closed, she looked up at him. All the tension that had built up in her brought her to an edge, and all she had to do was step off it. She turned to face him taking his collar in her hands and pushed him into the wall. They stood for a second, reluctant to let go of each others' eyes before she closed the distance between them. Her whole body caught fire as he took her mouth hungrily, a low rumble vibrating in his chest. His jacket fell from her shoulders as he assumed command. He flipped them over so that she was the one against the wall and lifted her up onto his hips. He pulled away for a second to look at her before he began leaving a trail of kisses down the line of her jaw and into her neck. Her hands were tangled his hair as his hand wandered up her dress. 

The elevator came to a standstill, and the ping of their arrival ripped them from the spell. A door shut somewhere down the hall. Suddenly aware of himself, he blushed and put her down gently. He cleared his throat as his jaw clenched before picking up his jacket. As he stood up, placing the jacket over his arm, he found her looking at him, still slightly out of breath, her cheeks flushed. There was an intensity in her dark blue eyes that nearly had him driving her back into the wall. She slid her fingers down the inside of his arm, gently pushing his hand open and intertwined her fingers with his. He instinctively squeezed, and she reciprocated, the simple gesture nearly sending him over the edge again. She led the way out of the elevator.

In front of her door, they turned to face each other. 

"Will you come in?" she asked tentatively. 

Steve wrestled with himself. He wanted to go in. It was all he wanted, but he didn't want to take it too far, not yet. He'd already lost his composure with her tonight, but he didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes if he said no either. So he resolved to go in, sit on the couch and keep his hands to himself. 

"Okay," he answered. 

The smile she gave him was electric, and she opened the door to a sleepy Dog happy to see them. Steve walked straight to the couch and sat down, switching on the TV. She frowned slightly at the beeline he made but loved the idea of ending the night watching a movie with him. She tucked Dog back into his bed and brought a thick blanket form the bedroom. 

She sat down next to him, spreading the blanket over them. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he opened his arm for her, and she snuggled into his side, her head on his chest. He smiled at the feeling of her pulling into him and pulled the blanket further up around her. 

Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers danced on the screen as Steve wrapped his arm around Jane. He smiled at the memory of what had just transpired, the date, the dancing, the elevator... 

He looked down at her and gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She lay on his chest, two fingertips unknowingly pushed through the gap between two of his shirt buttons, fast asleep. 

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

Deep in the darkness, she was aware of something... alive. It wasn't an entity in its own right; it was less. Half to be exact. It lived somewhere so close that she could touch it if only she could move. She knew somehow that she needed it to be whole, to be who she was created to be. She didn't know who or what that was, but she knew this half-entity had the answers. In a distant corner of her mind, an image formed, one of a vial containing something that was taken from her. It glowed and undulated in the dark in the small chamber it was hidden in.

Jane opened her eyes as if she'd merely been resting them. The dream, or rather the memory had been visceral, and she swallowed at the ghost of something stuck in her throat. She blinked and frowned. How did she get to her bed?

She rolled onto her back and looked at the empty pillow next to her. Steve. He must have brought her here before he left and her heart sank a little. She'd very much hoped that he'd stay. She sighed as she sat up. She knew that he was the poster boy for moral character, literally. There was no way he would compromise her virtue, even though it was a forgotten concept, and he'd wait until he thought she was one hundred percent ready and okay with it. 

She snorted a chuckle.  _Well, that day may never come,_ she thought to herself. Apart from the fact that he was who he was, he was entirely overprotective of her, especially from himself. She knew that the physicality of being with someone wasn't something he was very familiar with, but neither was she. She got up and made her way to the kitchen.

It was just after 03:00 am, and something on the couch caught her eye. She glanced back into the bedroom to see that Dog was buried under a pile of blankets in his bed. She squinted into the darkness as she began moving closer to the couch. Was that the blanket? No. 

She stopped dead in her tracks when she realised it was Steve.  _He_ _stayed._ Her stomach did a triple axel into a double somersault but nailed the landing. She moved soundlessly to where he lay sleeping. His back was flush with the back of the couch, and his arm stuck out from beneath the cushion he'd stuffed under his head. His other hand rested in front of him. The blanket had slid off him somewhat. Jane began to pull it up as gently as she could to cover him again without waking him when she had a thought. 

Biting the grin in her cheek, she sat down on the edge of the couch and manoeuvred herself, so she was facing him once she'd laid down. She very carefully lifted his arm and draped it over her waist as she slid closer. She nestled as close as she dared before she pulled the blanket up as far as she could, making a face at the effort of trying to stay quiet. She was quite out of breath once she was comfortable, but smiled at her propensity for stealth as she closed her eyes. His slow deep breaths warmed the crown of her head, and he sighed in his sleep. The unwavering, steady rhythm of his heart soon carried her off.

* * * * *

The early morning sun cast warm gold into the kitchen, glinting off various smooth surfaces. It was a few minutes before 06:00 am, and Steve felt very comfortable as he shifted slightly in his lightening sleep. He pulled the heat in his arms tight against him and breathed in the most comforting and delicious warmth. As he exhaled a low sound was drawn out of his vocal cords which brought him all the way out. His eyes blinked open, and with a shot of heat, he realised what was going on. His heart instantly exploded in his chest, and his body tightened. She stirred in his arms and he all but stopped breathing. 

She took a deep breath where she was nestled in his neck and rolled away slightly, eyes blinking open lazily. It took her half a heartbeat to realise where she was and her eyes shot to his. A shy smile spread on her face. 

Steve swallowed. "Good-mornin' Sunshine," he said, his voice tight. At this point, he was too nervous to move. 

"Good morning," she purred, pulling herself closer if that was possible. Steve squeezed his eyes shut, trying to wrestle down the longing that was taking him over. 

"Uh..." he began, "didn't I take you to bed last night?"

"You did," she sighed into his chest, driving him to a whole new level, "but I brought myself back." 

"Why?" He questioned with a tinge of desperation in his voice.

She pulled away so she could look into his eyes and the sun caught one of her irises, making her pupil contract and illuminating every detail of the deep blue. 

"I want to be where you are." She said earnestly, reaching up and tracing her fingers through his beard. 

Steve's jaw clenched and a small frown sprouted between her eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. 

"Nothin', I, I just wasn't expecting to wake up with you... so close." He tripped over his words.

Jane ran her thumb over his lower lip and couldn't resist planting a kiss gently in its wake. She opened her eyes and peered into his before she kissed him again. He returned the kiss, but he was holding back, and she felt it. 

"Why are you holding back?" she asked between kisses. 

"I-I don't want to do anything that you're not ready to," he breathed, "and I've already lost control with you once."

She grinned as she remembered the elevator. "I didn't mind that at all," she purred. 

"I just don't want you to regret anything," he said, pulling away slightly.

"The only thing I'll regret is not having more of you," she said earnestly.

She watched as he searched her eyes, and she could see he wasn't giving up any ground. She eagerly accepted the challenge.

Her other hand was pressed between them and she pulled back slightly to free it before reclaiming his mouth. He could feel her undoing the top button of his shirt, and he grabbed her hands. "Jane..." he breathed. 

Her eyes flashed open for a second, and they were burning, he dared not stray there too long. 

She surrendered the buttons, and he let go of her hands, satisfied that she'd given up. 

"W-We need to..." he stammered as she left a trail of kisses down his neck and all the breath nearly left his body as he felt her hand move under the hem of his shirt and gently slide over the skin on his side. She watched his eyes close as he felt her hand travel up to his chest, and just as she reached the point where his top button was, she turned it around and ran her fingers down his chest and onto his stomach.

That was all Steve could handle, and his eyes snapped open, burning into hers. His hand ran up her back and deep into her hair. Pulling her into a passionate kiss as he pushed himself up, pulling her underneath him in one easy movement. He freed his other hand from the cushion, tossing it over the back of the couch and lowered himself onto his elbows. She took her chance and let both her hands roam under his shirt, drawing a low moan from him.

"Steve?" There was a knock on the door. "Are you in there?" It was Nat. 

Steve pulled out of the kiss and stared longingly into her eyes. 

"Jane?" Nat knocked again. 

With a defeated sigh, he pushed himself up and off the couch, pulling his shirt back into place, his eyes never leaving hers. She sat up and pulled the blanket over her lap, biting her lower lip. He took a deep breath before he turned and walked to the door. His jaw clenched as he looked at the floor just before he opened it.

"Morning," greeted Natasha, a little surprised. 

Steve just nodded and let the door swing open. Nat was doing her level best to keep the massive grin on her face in check, but his dishevelled hair, uncharacteristically untidy shirt and jaw clenching avoidance of her gaze told her everything she needed to know. She spun around and saw Jane sitting on the couch and raised her eyebrows at her. 

"I sure hope I'm not interrupting anything." She crooned. 

Jane failed spectacularly to contain her grin. 

"As a matter of fact..." Steve started. 

"How about some coffee?" Nat interrupted.  

Sam walked in. "Well hello." He said, taking one look at Steve. "I guess it's good mornin' to you Cap," he bellowed, saluting Steve. 

Jane could see that Steve was mortified and she got up, tossing the blanket to one side and walked over to where he stood. She took his hand, intertwining her fingers with his and it made him look at her. 

Nat and Sam watched the gesture, slack-jawed. Sam was about to throw another jab when Jane looked right at him and sternly commanded, "don't push it," and he raised his hands in mock surrender. 

"I'm going to take a shower," said Steve. 

Nat and Sam snickered as he left. 

"You are so bad!" laughed Jane, smacking Sam on his arm.

"Tell me you rounded second base, at least?" Sam continued his onslaught.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Jane over her shoulder as she disappeared to take a shower. 

* * * * *

It was just after 11:00 am and Jane, Sam, Nat and Steve were pouring over the kitchen counter strewn with maps, tablets and papers. They'd decided that Nat and Sam would take the same route they were planning to take further south in their search for Chitauri weapons smugglers. It wasn't going to be a walk in the park and the jest of earlier that morning was all but forgotten.

"I think you should take a more direct approach." Said Nat to Steve. "If you fly straight to Cape Town and drive up to the Cradle from there, you'll blend right into the pattern of the average tourist."

Jane frowned over the map. "I agree with Nat." She said flatly.

"It's not the safest way to go." Said Steve.

"Dude, what's gotten into you?" shot Sam, "'the closer you are to danger the further you are from harm', you said that to me less than six months ago."

"Things have changed." Fired Steve.

"You mean I'm with you." Interjected Jane.

"Yes, you are, and it's my job to keep you safe." 

Jane rolled her eyes. "We'll go the more direct route."

"Jane," Steve began to protest.

"You can't do this without me, and I'm going the direct route." She retorted. "I know this is hard for you, but we need to get to that box as soon as possible, they should not have kept digging there, and if what's down there wakes up before we get there, it's over."

"Woah Woah Woah," bellowed Sam. "Do you know about this?" He asked Steve.

"She showed me some of it." He replied.

"I had another dream last night." She offered. "There is a vial with or in the box, somewhere, I need to get it, it's the only way I'm going to know who I am and what happened to me and I fear it's also the key to stopping whatever is in the earth."

"What's in the vial?" Natasha beat Steve to the question.

"I think, it's me," said Jane and they all frowned. "At least, a big part of me or what I'm supposed to be."

Steve didn't like this. 

"We can't waste any time," said Jane. 

All four of them looked at each other.

"Well, I guess that settles it." Said Nat, folding up the map and stuffing everything into a backpack. "We've got to get going, or we'll be late for the meeting."

"You go on ahead," said Steve, "we'll catch up."

Sam and Nat exchanged a loaded glance. "Okay," agreed Sam, before both him and Nat disappeared out the door. 

A heavy silence hung between Steve and Jane, but it was Steve who spoke first.

He closed the distance between them. "Jane..." he struggled with the words. She hadn't looked him in the eye.

"I care very much about you and the things I do or don't do are all to keep you safe."

She met his eyes. "I know they are," she said softly, "but at some point, Steve, you're going to have to trust that I can stand on my own."

"I do." He said, "I know I can trust you to do that, it's everything else out there that I don't trust."

"That's okay." She said, running her fingers through his beard. "That's a given. All we can do is our best."

He took her wrist gently and pressed a kiss in the palm of her hand. There was a look of profound sadness in his eyes, and she knew that what he was terrified of, was losing her like he had all the other people he loved.

"Hey," she said. "I'll make you a promise." 

He frowned slightly. 

She stood back and squared herself in front of him.

"I promise you, that whatever happens, whatever comes our way, I will find you and find my way back to you, no matter the cost."

Her words struck him to his core.

"Are you sure that's a promise you can keep?"

She knew that a promise made to this man was one you kept, even if it killed you. 

"I am."

He closed the distance between them and put his hand on her cheek. 

"No recklessness and no being a hero," he added his caveats.

She smiled a small smile up at him. "If you can promise me the same thing."

He frowned as he thought about the possible implications of her promise, and she could see resolve strengthen in him. 

"I promise."

She stretched up to kiss him, and he met her halfway. 

* * * * *

 


	31. Chapter 31

It was late afternoon when they all walked out of the meeting at the palace. Everything was planned and ready, except for a cover for Steve and Jane. Nakia was tapping into her network and promised to let Steve know as soon as she had something. Sam and Nat were set to leave that night. Shuri and Bucky would go the next morning, and Steve and Jane would leave the following evening, followed by T'Challa and Nakia three days after them.

Steve was eager to get to the design institute where Shuri had brought Bucky after he'd woken from cryosleep. The Quinjet landed with barely a shudder and Jane was right behind Steve as he followed Shuri into the building. The three of them walked down the spiral ramp, and Steve looked around, his eyes finding his best friend sitting on a bed on the far side of the lab. 

"Buck." Smiled Steve as he approached, extending his hand.

"Steve." Said Bucky, his eyes much softer and kinder than the first time Jane had seen him as he shook Steve's hand 

"How are you feeling?" asked Steve.

"A little woozy at times, but a lot more like myself." He directed his gaze to Jane. "Hi, Li liweyo," he said with a grin. 

"Just call me Jane," she smiled.

"Jane, what has this punk been up to while I was out?"

She raised her eyebrows in jest, "I think we should probably sit down somewhere with a drink to talk about that."

Bucky's eyes shot to Steve, who was trying hard to push the blush from his cheeks. "Now I'm intrigued."

Shuri strode over with a tablet in hand. "Li liweyo, I have something for you." Jane followed her, leaving Steve and Bucky on their own.

"Have you asked her on a date yet?" asked Bucky.

"She asked me." 

"How'd it go?" 

Steve blushed up to his ears, clenching his jaw.

"That good huh?" Mused Bucky, smiling like a Cheshire cat. 

Steve nodded shyly. 

"So are you... goin' steady?"

Steve cleared his throat. "It's hard to explain... she's not like other girls."

A doubtful look crossed Bucky's face. "How so?"

"She doesn't know, or she does because of me, but she's never really dated anybody before."

Bucky snorted. "Neither have you, pal."

Steve chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

"So have you kissed her?" 

"Yeah."

"Did she like it?"

Steve shot him a look that said: "Come on."

"Rounded second base yet?"

Steve was blushing again. "She has."

"Steve," began Bucky with an exasperated look on his face, "you gotta get with it, she's showing you the way."

"I don't want to go too fast and have her regretting anything." He explained. "She means a lot to me."

"Yeah, just be careful not to make her feel rejected. I can tell you dames don't like that." 

Steve frowned. He hadn't thought of it that way.

"So do you love her?" asked Bucky.

Steve's face grew serious. "I think I do."

"Well have you told her?" 

Steve's jaw clenched.

"Steve, do I need to knock some sense into you?"

"I know..." blurted Steve, taking his hand out of his pocket and running it nervously through his hair. 

On the other side of the lab, Shuri came to a standstill in front of a mannequin and handed Jane a bracelet. It was the colour of gunmetal and Jane ran her thumb over the intricate motif carved into its surface. She looked up at Shuri, "this is beautiful."

"That's just your way to my gift." Said Shuri, smirking. She reached over and touched the smooth round focal point surrounded by the intricate motif.

Jane's eyes snapped to the mannequin. Led by a glowing golden edge, a suit appeared as if out of thin air until the mannequin was completely clothed. She took a step closer, awestruck.

Shuri chuckled, "you are looking at the latest incarnation of my nanotech Vibranium-leather armour. I have incorporated various aspects that have made up who you are here, with us, in the design."

Jane's eyes roved the charcoal coloured suit that had aspects of the armour of the Dora Milaje to it. The armour over the shoulders and chest, in particular, reminded her of it, though it was all more or less the same shade of charcoal and not all metal. The detail in the reinforced areas around the elbows, knees and around the abdomen revealed the same runes that were carved on the box they'd found her in. It lacked the dress aspect that the Dora's armour had around the hips. It was more of a catsuit. Intricate golden tread-like inlays around the neck caught the light as Jane walked around what she considered a masterpiece. 

She noticed a star on top of each of the bracers covering the wrists, and she knew that was how Shuri had incorporated Steve.

She looked around at her friend, tears stinging her eyes. "Shuri, I don't know what to say, this is too much."

"No it's not," deadpanned Shuri, putting the bracelet around Janes' arm and touching the disk again. As Jane looked down, the suit appeared on her body, fitting her like a second skin. As the golden edges closed on each other, the line of runes that ran down Jane's back appeared on the suit, glowing for a second and Shuri smiled like the cat that got the cream.

"It takes on the characteristics of its owner, making it truly, your own."

Jane turned her now gloved hands over, examining the otherworldly thread of the material.

"I don't know how to thank you." She said. 

"How about you stay alive and make it back here with us?" Shuri asked, more serious.

"I certainly don't intend on doing anything else," replied Jane and Shuri smiled. 

Shuri took Jane's wrist and turned it, so her palm faced up and she pressed down on the brace. A small square compartment opened revealing the runestone that Shuri had pulled from Jane's throat the night they'd found her. 

"Just in case you need it." Said Shuri. 

Jane could feel its ghost in her throat and swallowed, closing the compartment with another touch.

Steve caught Bucky staring in the direction Jane and Shuri had gone, and he turned to see Jane walking towards them in the suit. 

"Nice," nodded Bucky as she reached them. 

"Right?" She agreed with a huge grin on her face. 

She looked up at Steve whose eyes held a mix of concern and wonder. It hit home for him at that moment that they were deliberately taking her into harm's way and he was very grateful to Shuri, who he was sure had built in every protective measure possible. Jane touched the disk on the bracelet and the suit dissipated, leaving her standing in the skinny jeans and white shirt she'd put on that morning, and Steve blinked out of his reverie. 

He turned to Bucky. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I am." He replied. "It's nice to be wanted."

* * * * *

It was dark by the time Steve and Jane returned to the apartment block. Nat heard the elevator arrive and poked her head out of her apartment.

"We ordered pizza."

"Well look what the cat dragged in," mused Sam as they walked in and Steve closed the door behind them. 

"How is he?" Sam asked Steve.

"He's more like the way I remember him," answered Steve.

"That's gotta be an improvement," muttered Sam as he took a large bite out of a slice of pizza. 

Jane noticed the packed bags by the door and the gear both Nat, and Sam was wearing and it hit her with full force that they were about to embark on the journey that would lead her to herself and hopefully, her purpose. 

They ate and joked until it was time for them to leave and Steve and Jane saw them off on the roof where they boarded the Quinjet. 

"See you on the other side," said Sam as the ramp closed. They watched as the Quinjet disappeared from view and walked back to the elevator. 

Steve took Jane's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. The intensity of the simple gesture from him struck her.  Once the elevator doors closed, you could cut the tension between them with a knife. 

She looked up at him, and he caught her in the corner of his eye. Being next to her in this small space had him feeling like he could run through several walls. He was working just to stand next to her.

"Do you want to come over and watch a movie?" She asked, her voice soft. 

He was tentative about it for a second and then he remembered his conversation with Bucky. 

"I'd like that." He replied.

The elevator doors opened, and they walked out, hand in hand to Jane's door. Once inside, he made a beeline for the couch, and he could hear her chuckle behind him. She put food out for Dog and gave him a good scratch, washed her hands and made them some coffee, she contemplated the Whiskey in the cupboard for a moment and then remembered that Steve couldn't get even a little tipsy.

She put the coffee down on the coffee table and sat down next to him. 

"Thank you," he said. 

"My pleasure," she smiled at him. 

"What are we watching?" he asked.

"Whatever you like." 

He didn't know why, but he suddenly remembered the day he went down to the VA on Sam's request, and Sam asked him what made him happy. Steve recalled his reply.  _"I don't know."_

He looked at Jane sipping her coffee next to him and for the first time since he could remember, he felt like he knew the answer to that question. He was looking right at her. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair where it hung down her back. She looked around at him and put her mug down. A small frown appeared between her brows as she took in his expression. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, turning to him. 

He smiled down at his lap for a moment, wary of letting himself have it. Happiness. She took his hand, and he felt himself reach for it. He looked up and met her eyes, and moved to pull her onto his lap.

Her cheeks flushed at the look in his eyes. She saw something new there, something she didn't know. She held his hand in hers and explored the rough texture of his palm and his fingers. He relished in the feeling for a long moment, and then he let his other hand wander into her hair. He pulled her close and as if for the first time, he kissed her. 

The world fell away around him as she put her arms around his neck. He wasn't holding back, and the kiss soon grew feverish. She had fistfuls of his hair as she felt his hands rest on her hips. His kisses wandered down her jawline and into her neck, leaving her breathless. Her eyes shot open as she felt his fingers move up, under her shirt, coming to rest on to her waist, his thumb gently stroking the bottom of her ribcage. 

Steve followed her longingly as she pulled away slightly, searching his eyes, he was just as out of breath as she was and watched as she slowly let her hands move down out of his hair to the button just under his shirt collar. She paused there for a second as if asking for permission and he granted it with a kiss. She slowly began undoing his buttons, driving him crazier the lower she followed them. When she had them all open, she placed her palms on his chest and slowly pushed his shirt open. He felt a low moan escape him, but he wasn't done following her lead. He pushed the longing down and waited for her next move. 

She let her hands explore his chest, and he felt her fingers slide over each one of his abs until she reached his navel. She came up for air, and the look in her eyes sent him over the edge. He pushed his hands around to support her back and lifted himself, turning to lay her down. He put his weight on his one elbow so he wouldn't crush her and squeezed himself into the space between her and the couch. She gently ran her fingers through his beard and with his free hand, he touched her cheek. His fingers roamed down her neck and gently caressed the notch between her collar bones. 

Completely entranced, he ran his hand slowly over her shirt, down her sternum, watching as her chest rose and fell quicker at his touch, down all the way to her navel and it was her turn to moan. The sound was the most incredible thing he'd ever heard, and he promised himself he would bring her to do that more often. He slowly undid the bottom button of her shirt, holding her gaze for any sign that she was uncomfortable. He kept going until he was halfway up and placed his palm on her belly, pushing her shirt open. 

He brought his lips right up to hers and felt her ragged breaths before he claimed her mouth. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip, and he reflexively dug his fingers into her skin at the feeling, and she moaned again. 

His pocket vibrated against his leg, and they were both pulled from the deep pool in which they'd been diving. He closed his eyes, working to calm his breathing as he pulled his phone reluctantly from his pocket. It was T'Challa; he had to take it. 

The line connected in his ear. 

"Steve, we've found you a cover," said T'Challa.

"I don't know how to thank you." Answered Steve, frowning. It made him feel very guilty to keep accepting his friend's help without anything to repay him with. The last thing he would ever want if for T'Challa to feel like he was taking advantage.

"I owe you. A lot."

"I have told you, you have no debts here."

"Still, I'm not writing any of it off."

"Suit yourself - the documents should be ready tomorrow morning, so you're on track to leave tomorrow evening."

"Thank you," said Steve.

"Have a good night," said T'Challa.

"Same to you," replied Steve and he ended the call. 

Steve slid the phone onto the coffee table and turned back to Jane. 

"Time for bed," he said, pushing himself up and helping her to her feet.

Jane felt a pang of disappointment. She didn't want to be without him, but her thoughts were interrupted as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Without switching on any lights, he pulled back the covers and put her down gently. She lay down, fully expecting a kiss and a 'goodnight', but he climbed over her and lay down behind her. She felt his arms snake around her, and he pulled her tight against him. 

He kissed her just behind her ear. "Goodnight Sunshine."

She pulled one of his hands up and kissed his palm. "Goodnight Steve."

Steve lay awake for a long time, too excited to sleep. He held on to her, listening as her breathing grew deeper as she fell asleep. His mind raced with thoughts of her, of the past few months and the mission ahead of them. Eventually, his eyes grew heavy, and he buried his face in her hair. He drifted off into the night, warm and happy.

 


	32. Chapter 32

Steve's internal clock woke him a few minutes before 06:00 am. He drifted up out of a strange dream and felt something on top of him. His eyes blinked open, and he glanced down. All his senses came to life at the same time, and he was momentarily overwhelmed by everything he was feeling.  Jane was fast asleep on his chest; he'd never buttoned his shirt before they went to sleep. He could feel her skin against his as he remembered that he'd partially unbuttoned her shirt. His heart hammered in his chest to the point where he was afraid it would wake her. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, and he was finally starting to get somewhere when he felt her stir.

She opened her eyes, realising where she was and smiled. She took a deep breath and stretched a little, a joint cracking here and there. She pushed herself up on her arms, and her eyes met Steve's. Before he could say anything, she kissed him, throwing her leg over his hips. She lowered herself onto him, and he realised that her other buttons must have come undone as she slept because the only fabric he could feel between their bodies was the rough lace of her bra. 

She smiled at the low rumble vibrating in his chest. His hands wandered up the smooth skin of her back, and his fingers absentmindedly explored the clasp holding the piece of lacey fabric between them. As her lips moved languidly against his, she pulled first her one arm out of her shirt and then her other, letting it fall to the floor. She sat up, biting her lip and Steve's eyes drank her in. His expression was a combination of longing and a kind of awe. He found himself at a complete loss for what to do or say until she took his hand and kissed his palm. 

He sat up, wrapping his arms around her, feeling the lace brush his chest and flipped them around so that she was underneath him. He quickly pulled off his shirt, tossing it and lay down on her, partially supporting his weight on his elbows and relished in what he was feeling as he looked into her eyes. He let himself get lost there, and as she reached up to run her fingers through his beard, he said it.

"I love you."

The words seemed to have a physical effect on her as he watched the golden threads in her eyes glow slightly. 

"I love you too." She whispered, and he kissed her with the all the intention of his words. He kissed her until he was right at the edge of his sanity and she'd wrapped herself around him. When he finally came up for air, he reluctantly took a step back from the edge. 

"Good-mornin' Sunshine," he breathed.

It made her chuckle, before she said, "Good morning Captain." He was so close to the edge that her calling him that nearly sent him straight over. He shut his eyes and clenched his jaw with a blushing grin. 

"How about some breakfast?" he asked, opening his eyes. 

"I thought that's what we were having," she teased with a naughty grin. 

"Okay," he grinned as he pushed himself up. She couldn't resist running her fingers over his body one last time, and he lingered to let her before he got up from the bed. She was right behind him, disappointed that their 'breakfast' was over. He picked up her shirt and held it for her as she put her arms through the sleeves, turning her gently to button her back up. She drank in every detail of his face as he worked and a million butterflies churned in her belly as the fact that he loved her sank in. 

He smiled shyly under her unrelenting gaze and kissed her forehead gently before he went to retrieve his shirt, shrugging it on as he made for the kitchen. 

* * * * * 

Steve and Jane walked into T'Challa's office just after 08:30 am. He and Nakia were pouring over the large table strewn with papers and tablets. 

"Good morning, Captain Rogers." 

"Your Highness." Steve nodded his reply.

Nakia walked out from behind the table and handed Steve a thick, brown envelope.

"Everything you'll need is in there. You will fly to Cairo tonight where you will board a commercial airliner to Cape Town."

"I don't know how to thank you," said Steve as he opened the envelope and pulled out its contents. 

Jane was standing next to him, eagerly waiting to see what was in the envelope. 

Steve opened the first passport, his, he was to be Irving Rhodes and then the second - Jane was to be Alice Colbert. He put both passports at the back of the pile he was holding and up next, was a marriage certificate. It certified that Irving and Alice were married a week ago and by insinuation, this was their honeymoon trip. Steve blinked at the document and then shot a glance at Nakia, who was walking to Jane with a velvet pouch. She motioned for Jane to hold out her hand and turned the pouch over to spill two rings onto her palm. 

One a platinum band adorned with a sapphire as blue as Jane's eyes and another, bigger, plain platinum band.

"Congratulations," quipped Nakia as she walked back around the table and took up her place next to T'Challa.

Jane looked at Steve who'd been caught off guard by the cover. 

"Uh... thanks," was all he could manage. 

"We'll have all the necessary props delivered to the apartment building by lunchtime," smiled Nakia. 

Steve's mind was going haywire with what she meant by the word 'props'. He remembered how uncomfortable being 'engaged' to Nat had been the time they used an Apple outlet to hack a drive. His relationship with Jane was entirely different, but still, this had blindsided him. He had to admit though, that as covers went, this was pretty good. 

"What about Dog?" asked Jane.

"It will be safer for him to stay here," answered T'Challa. 

"It would, but something tells me that we're going to need him."

Steve, Nakia and T'Challa all frowned. "What would we possibly need him for?" asked Nakia.

"I don't know, I just know that we'll need him."

They argued with Jane for a couple of minutes, but she was not conceding.

"Fine," Said T'Challa, exasperated.

"He can come with Nakia and me. We're flying direct."

* * * * *

By late afternoon, Jane put her bags at the door of the apartment. Dog had been taken to the palace and all their props were in place.

Jane thumbed Alice's phone in her pocket remembering the events of a few hours earlier. A team had arrived and dressed her in a simple wedding gown and Steve in a Navy Blue suit. They'd taken them up to the roof and shot several pictures which had arrived on both their aliases' phones during the course of the afternoon. They also took some shots of them in casual dress with backdrops. 

She pulled the phone out of her pocket and scrolled through the images. She was taken by the alternate reality they created. She could piece together the story between the moments captured on the photos. Alice and Irving had been married in a small private ceremony and spent the following week in Paris. They'd been in Cairo for the past two days as Alice had always wanted to see Egypt and they were to leave for Cape Town tonight. 

She and Irving had always spoken about visiting the most southern tip of Africa where the warm Indian Ocean and the cold Atlantic met. Jane thought of how that metaphor fitted her and Steve and smiled. 

She'd practically swooned when she saw him in the suit. He'd stared at her in the white dress with a look on his face that she'd never seen before and was aware of how he was extra careful around her, his touch lighter yet somehow more intense. 

She locked the phone and turned her left hand, looking at the jewel attached to her ring finger. Steve had trembled when he'd put it on her for the photos, and he'd kept fingering his ring with a kind of hyper-awareness until they parted to pack.  

On the other side of the hall, Steve stood in the shower. He was having a hard time pushing the image of Jane in that white dress to the back of his mind. The events of the afternoon had stirred feelings and questions in him that had his mind racing far away from what he needed to be focusing on, the mission.

He found himself thinking through marrying Jane. Would she say yes? Would she wear the same kind of dress? Then his brain went into overdrive with the reality of their lives. It wouldn't be possible for him to marry her, not officially. He was still a wanted and hunted man, and it would send off alarm bells. She didn't exist. She had no birth certificate and nothing like a social security number. Over and above all that, he didn't have a home; he lived his life from one mission to the next, fraught with danger and void of any stability. 

He closed his eyes and hung his head, letting the water wash over him.  He couldn't give her a home, or a real life. He couldn't guarantee her safety. Cap knew that it was out of the question. Steve felt a spark of hope in his heart as he thought of her. She was different. She didn't know or seem to want a white picket fence. As far as he could tell, she just wanted to be where he was and she was not completely vulnerable, she was at least as durable as he was and he was yet to see her strength fail her. She had abilities that even she didn't know about yet and that would likely still surface. She learned faster than anyone he'd ever encountered.   

All she wanted right now was to get to the box and find the vial she'd told him about. She wanted purpose, something to give meaning to her life. Steve knew that she loved him, and a big part of him wished she could be happy with that meaning, but he would never deny her the chance to find out who she was. The thought sent a chill down his spine. Given everything they knew, her finding out who she was, wasn't going to be a psychological catharsis on its own. He had no idea what would happen, but his gut was telling him that it was going to be life altering and there was at least a fifty percent chance that it wouldn't be good. Regardless of what happened, he wanted her in his life.

He resolved to talk to her about it - on the plane would be good, he'd have a captive audience. 

He took a deep breath and felt nerves clench his stomach at the thought of having a commitment conversation with her. Shrugging the thought, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. 

Ten minutes later, he knocked on her door, and she opened almost immediately. The look on her face warmed him to his core, and he pulled her into his arms.

"You ready?" He asked, his voice low. 

She nodded 'yes' against his chest. 

He pulled away, holding her arms. "Whatever happens, remember that I will love you no matter what." 

Her eyes searched his and brimmed with emotion. "So will I."

He smiled and kissed her forehead before he bent down and picked up her bags, walking out of the door he added his to the load, and she closed the door behind them. They rode the elevator in silence, shooting glances at each other as they both felt the tension. On the roof, a Wakandan fighter was waiting to carry them to Cairo. 


	33. Chapter 33

The South African Airlines A380 took off from Cairo at 19:30 GMT +2. The flight wasn't full, and Steve insisted that Jane sit by the window in the three-seater row they had to themselves. He'd glanced around when they started taxying down the runway, and the rows in front and behind them were empty. He was grateful, to say the least, he barely fit with his knees digging into the back of the coach seat in front of him. Flight time was eleven hours and forty minutes. 

_This is gonna be fun,_  he thought.

Once they reached cruising altitude and the seatbelt signs switched off, Jane looked away from the window for the first time. 

"So this is how people travel," she said, more to herself as she observed how cramped Steve was.

"I think we should switch seats," she started the seating argument again.

Steve sighed. "The best seat is the one you're in." 

"We can put up the armrests," she said, doing just that, "and you can put the pillows behind you against the side and have more legroom if you sit at an angle."

A grin spread on her face. "And I can use you as a pillow."

He couldn't deny that that sounded far better than his current situation. 

"You sure?" 

She sucked in her cheeks with a look that said, "of course I'm sure."

They made the switch, and she smiled at the look of relief evident on his face.

"Thank you." He sighed. 

"Anytime."

Dinner and coffee had been served and cleared when Steve intertwined his fingers with Jane's, and he felt Alice's ring. 

"Jane..." he began.

"Hmmm..." she responded sleepily where her head rested on his shoulder.

"Have you given any thought to what you wanna do after..." he trailed off. 

She sat up, intrigued by his question, sleep falling away from her.

"After the box?" 

"Yeah."

She turned, so she was facing him. 

"I thought that I'd go with you, wherever you went."

"Are you sure you know what that means?"

She tilted her head slightly, frowning at his question. 

"It means that we go back to doing what you were doing before you came to help with me in Wakanda," she answered, "but what do you want?"

Steve looked down at his lap, his face growing serious. 

_I want to give you the life you deserve,_ he thought.

"I want you to be happy," he said.

"But what do you want, for you?" she pushed, knowing he'd put the whole world before himself, every time.

He searched her eyes, his face still stern. "I want to disappear after the box."

She misunderstood him, thinking he wanted to disappear by himself and hurt etched her features. He realised immediately he'd been too vague.

"No, I want to disappear with you." He corrected.

The stark change in her expression made him wish he had his notebook so he could capture her in a drawing. 

A smile twitched at the corner of her mouth. "Where do you want to disappear to?" she asked shyly.

"Anywhere," he said, touching her cheek. "As long as it's with you."

She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes.

"Jane," he said in a low voice, making her look at him again. "I want to give you the world, and I want to be with you, for as long as you want me to be."

She frowned slightly. "Why would I ever want you to leave?"

"I dunno, we don't know the future." He replied. 

"But we can decide it," she said, "like Irving and Alice."

He felt like the wind being knocked out of him. 

"We can... but we can never be that on paper, to the world." 

Her face grew serious as she thought about it, and the roller coaster he was on took him down a steep incline. 

"Why does it matter what we are to the world?" She asked, and the rollercoaster started climbing again.

"I just..." he stumbled, "I just wanted to do it right and do right by you."

She smiled, but there was rue in her eyes. "The worlds of your and my time are gone, and we can't go back. The world of this time is where you found me... I don't care what we are to it - this world. All I care about is what I am to you."

The rollercoaster slung around a tight bend into a further upward curve. The exhilaration that her words sent through his body had him stuck with only the cheesiest things in his brain and the words evaporated on his tongue. 

She searched his eyes, waiting for his response.

He finally came unstuck; "Before I found you I'd given up hope of ever finding this," he motioned with his hand from him to her, "I was lost, and I didn't care to admit it to myself. You've led me to a place where the sun is warm on my face." He paused around a quick smile. "You've given me somethin' that I thought I'd lost forever."

She was rapt with his words. 

"I waited too long to do many things in my life, but I regret none of them more than waiting to tell you that I love you."

She smiled and then a small frown sprouted between her brows. "What does that mean for us?" 

Steve grinned through a blush before he grew serious again. "I want it to mean that we are together," he paused and swallowed, "like Alice and Irving."

Jane registered his intent immediately, and her face lit up in a beautifully subtle way like a candle lights up a paper lantern. He wanted her to be his partner. His other half, for better or worse. 

With her heart exploding in her chest, she pulled herself closer to him, finding his mouth with a deep kiss. "I would love nothing more," she whispered, and the rollercoaster flew off the rails, but kept flying, like Santa's sleigh on the Christmas cards he remembered as a child. 

"Excuse me," came the voice of an air hostess from behind Jane, "would you like an extra blanket?"

"Yes, thank you," said Jane as she turned to take it from her. 

As she turned back to Steve, he felt the change between them, the connection they had was secured somehow by some invisible knot. 

"I love you," he said earnestly, as he pulled her into another kiss. 

"I love you too," she returned when they finally came up for air. 

Steve sat back with a warm, full heart as Jane snuggled up against him, covering them as best she could with the blanket in the cramped space.

She fell asleep almost immediately, but Steve's mind raced with plans, plans for a future with the woman he loved. 

* * * * *

The plane touched down at 07:15 am on the tarmac of Cape Town International Airport. Disembarking was slow and collecting their luggage even slower. Once they'd cleared customs, Steve bought them some coffee before heading to rent a car. By the time they'd finished all the paperwork and headed out on the highway, it was just after 09:00 am. 

They both felt exhausted. Steve hadn't slept at all and Jane had been awake often with intermittent spells of turbulence. They drove mostly in silence as Table Mountain came into view, followed shortly by the deep blue of the Atlantic Ocean. The city was a tangle of brightly painted houses of all shapes and sizes, semi-derelict apartment blocks, hipster hangouts, a few high rises, shacks, shipping companies, railyards and shipping containers. 

Jane felt the atmosphere of the place seep through the windows and she understood why everything seemed to move slower here. The mountain extending into the ocean above the city was breathtaking. 

"Where are we staying?" she asked.

"On the other side of the mountain," replied Steve, focussing on the minibus taxi that had just cut him off. 

They drove past Greenpoint stadium and through Clifton beach, where huge mansions were tightly packed up the foot of the mountain. It all came to an abrupt end as they headed out through Chapmans Peak, a narrow road precariously winding around the skirt of the mountain, a sheer drop on the side of the ocean. The morning sun sparkled off the calm water and the horizon extended so far that the water seemed to bleed into the sky. Jane was completely hypnotised by it, and Steve stole a glance as often as he could. 

Just as it seemed like the winding road would never end. Steve drove into a place with a wrought iron gate with a design on it that read; 'Tintswalo Atlantic.' 

It was offseason, so it was quiet in the reception area, and they checked in without a wait and were shown to their suite down another winding road. When the hostess finally closed the door of the room behind her, both Steve and Jane breathed an audible sigh of relief.

Jane was desperate for a shower, and Steve insisted that she go first. Once the water was running, he opened the sliding glass doors, and salty sea air breezed in with the ocean right at the edge of the wooden deck, washing over the rocks. He collapsed on one of the wingback chairs looking out onto the deck and was just drifting off when Jane touched his shoulder.

"Your turn," she smiled, nothing but a white towel wrapped around her. His heart sprang into his throat, and he focussed on getting to the shower without any detours. Once he was done, he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a white T-shirt and found Jane sleeping on the bed. He smiled and slid on behind her, pulling the loose blanket over them and fell asleep the instant his head hit the pillow. 

* * * * *

It was just after 16:00 pm when Steve opened his eyes for the first time. He felt cold and rolled over, looking for her and realised she wasn't there. 

He sat up. "Jane?" he asked conversationally, knowing she'd be able to hear him even if she was outside, but there was no answer. He was up and out on the deck in the blink of an eye, but she wasn't there either. He looked around outside and saw quite a way down to where the beach started, a figure walking in the breakwater. It was her. Relief washed over him as he turned to brush his teeth and put on a pair of slacks. 

Ten minutes later, he walked towards her across the sand. She heard him approaching, turning to greet him with a wistful smile. He stepped straight into her embrace and hugged her tightly.

"I thought you were gone," he said gently.

"Where would I go?" She smiled against his chest, and he kissed her hair. 

"You must be starving." She said up to him as she leaned back.

"I can eat," he said with a grin. 

* * * * *

As they were coming to expect, the leisurely pace of their new destination had their meal stretch over a good two and a half hours. The food at the Atlantic was amazing, and they returned to their suite as the sun began to set, well satisfied. 

There was a bottle of Champagne on ice waiting for them, and candles lit between the two swing-chairs on the deck. Steve followed Jane out and took a seat next to her to watch the sunset. 

 

The sound of the waves crashing at their feet and the warmth of the setting sun soon found them deep in conversation, first speculating where Nat and Sam might be and joking about what they would likely be up to and then about where they might end up after 'the box' as they now referred to it. The conversation got deeper as they talked about Steve's time and then about Jane's memories. Steve quieted her fears as his own clenched his stomach and before they knew it, three hours had passed. 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Steve got up to get it. Jane got up and stretched, the private spa-pool to the right of the room catching her eye. 

Steve returned from answering the door to tell her they'd brought a refill for the Champagne they'd not touched yet, to find her, once again, gone. 

He found her quickly this time as he looked in the direction of the pool, she was up to her neck in the water, her hair wet. 

He walked over to and sat down on the raised deck. "How's the water?"

"There's only one way to find out," she said with a loaded glance. 

"I'll be right back," he grinned and returned a few minutes later in a pair of board shorts hanging low around his hips, two towels in hand.  He stepped into the pool to find the water pleasantly warm. 

She turned to face him and stood up from where she'd been floating. She was wearing a very scant string bikini, and Steve felt a blush rise up to his ears. She bit her cheek and took a step closer, and he let the lost galaxies in her eyes draw him in. Her fingers played through his beard as she stretched up to kiss him. Her wet body was cold against him, and his mind was swimming with all the skin he could feel against his. 

In no time at all, his heart was hammering in his chest and his body burned in the water. Her hands explored his chest, and as they travelled down, he picked her up by her waist, and she put her legs around his hips. He crouched until they were submerged nearly neck deep. His one hand was under her knee, letting his fingers play over the soft skin, making her moan. 

_Remember that_ , he thought.

Slowly he ran his hand up her thigh in the fever of the kiss until his fingers were absentmindedly playing with the bow on her hip. Her fingers were playing down the oblique muscle that leads into his shorts, and he felt himself teeter on the edge. His other hand moved firmly up her side until he could run his thumb over the fabric of her bikini top and her grip around him tightened as she gasped. 

He pulled back, out of breath, taking her face gently in his hands and looked at her earnestly. 

Without him having to ask, she nodded 'yes' with a shy smile. 

The simple gesture sent all the breath audibly out of his lungs.  

He stood up and stepped out of the pool with her in his arms, picking up a towel to throw over her as he walked back to the room. 

Someone had been in and turned out the lights, leaving only a few candles burning here and there. He put her down at the foot of the bed and walked over to the door, locking it. 

Turning back to look at her standing there in the candlelight, he watched her smile at the expression on his face. 

He seemed frozen to the spot, and she began walking toward him slowly. When she stopped in front of him, she slid her fingers slowly over the top of his shorts and pulled him towards her. She took his hand and placed it where she wanted it, and he was falling, the edge suddenly lost from his grasp. 

"Are you ready, darlin'?" He breathed in a husky whisper.

"Yes, Captain."


	34. Chapter 34

Steve's eyes blinked open as he came out of deep, dreamless sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept that well. The warm light of morning brought with it the memory of the night, and he grinned as he looked down at her in his arms. His mind couldn't decide which remembered moment to focus on and he found the images flashing in his mind's eye rekindle a fire he thought he'd sated. He could still feel her mouth explore his body and her fingers knot in his hair. 

He languished in his memories for a good thirty minutes before she stirred. She let out a deep breath and stretched. Her muscles were pleasantly achy. She turned her head up and smiled at him. 

"Good-mornin' Sunshine," he grinned.

She pulled herself up, pushing him onto his back and lay on top of him. The hunger in his eyes was drawing her ever closer until she was kissing him. Steve's mind went crazy as she reconciled reality with what he'd been daydreaming about and he ran his fingers up her back. Her hair fell in a dark curtain on one side of his face, and he revelled in the warm softness, full of her. His arms wrapped around her and he held her tight, his fingers knotting in her hair. He assumed command and flipped them over, so he was on top. He paused and broke the kiss to look at her. 

"Hi," she grinned. 

Steve knew that this girl would be the death of him. She was nestled in his heart and kept it warm, making it want to run away with her ever so often. The universe ebbed and flowed in her eyes, and he grinned back at her, a happy man.

He gently ran his thumb over the softness of her lower lip, and she opened her mouth slightly as her eyes closed, already melting under his touch. He was burning, like a meteor tearing through the atmosphere and the sure trajectory of his fall focussed his mind on the desire to be the reason she came undone. 

* * * * *

When Steve woke for the second time that morning, it was with a start at the knock on the door. 

"Room service!" Came a muffled female voice. 

Jane was woken by it too, and she watched as Steve threw a white bathrobe around himself as he strode to the door. 

"Good morning," he greeted the woman on the other side of the door. "I'll take it from here. Thank you."

She watched as he put the tray down on the coffee table and poured them each a cup of coffee.

He smiled as she caught his eye and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to her, offering her a cup.

She sat up, taking it from him with a grin. "Thank you."

He drained his in what seemed an unreasonably short amount of time and stretched over, putting the mug on the bedside table before laying back on his elbow. 

"Thirsty?" She asked with a smirk.

"You could say that," he smiled back. 

She put her cup next to his and got out of bed. Walking over to where the other bathrobe was, she bit her lip as she felt his eyes watch her go. She picked it up and pulled it on with an easy grace as she turned to face him. He rose to his feet and walked up to her, tying it in front. She watched his face as he made quick work of the knot until his eyes met hers.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he answered with a kiss. 

"Now let's have some breakfast before I pass out," he grinned.  

Jane was lifting the cloches on the breakfast tray as Steve quickly retrieved the burn phone from his bag. She sat back in the wingback chair, biting into a strawberry and noticed that he'd gone quiet. She looked around to find him staring at the phone screen; a frown etched on his face.

"What's the matter?"

Steve had unlocked the phone to several messages from Nat.

"There's been a change of plans," he said without looking up. "We have to leave as soon as we can."

He walked over to where the TV remote was and switched on the large flatscreen, flicking to a news channel. 

A South African reporter stood in front of the camera, her face a mask of professionalism.

_"We're live at the scene where several members of the excavation team disappeared into the massive sinkhole behind me twelve hours ago. Rescue teams have been unable to make contact and are fearing for the worst as reports are starting to come in that the hole may be several miles deep. This after archaeologists discovered a large underground chasm under the area where the sinkhole appeared not long ago. The question on everyone's minds this morning is whether this accident was as easily preventable as it now seems."_

Steve frowned and looked back down at the phone screen, reading Nat's messages.

"T'Challa's people have detected an unusual electromagnetic field around the hole, and there is evidence of some kind of electrical activity from deep underground." 

He looked up at Jane, who'd walked over to where he was standing. 

Sadness flooded his eyes as she watched him and she knew that he didn't want to leave. She didn't want to either. They'd escaped reality here and found a depth to their connection that had them both reeling for what was much too short a time.

She stepped closer and reached up to trace her fingers over the outline of his jaw. "Whatever happens..." She whispered, "I will find you."

He pulled her into his arms and wished away the situation. It was her who finally stepped out of the embrace.

"We have to go..."

"I know." He said, dejected. 

As the water started running in the shower, Steve stepped out of the room onto the deck. The line connected in his ear and Nat picked up almost immediately.

"It's about time. What have you been doing?" 

"What's the plan?" Steve cut her off.

"You're going to have to fly up. It's risky, but we can't afford the thirteen-hour drive for you to get here."

Steve sighed, he felt like he was being robbed.

"We'll be heading out to the airport in about thirty minutes; I'll keep you posted."

"Steve," she said, having heard the tension in his voice, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," he answered.

"We'll keep her safe," she tried to comfort him.

"Nat, we don't know what we're up against."

There was a loaded silence on the line. 

"See you soon," she said and ended the call.  

* * * * *

Their domestic flight was to start boarding at 12:00 pm, which left them with ten minutes to get to the boarding gate. Steve was walking, his fingers intertwined with Jane's, across the airport. When they'd checked out at the Atlantic, the staff were very concerned that they might not have enjoyed their stay, but Steve had offered the reason for their early departure to be a family emergency. 

"Can we come back here someday?" Jane had asked as he was about to turn onto the road and it had been the only thing to lift his spirits. He stopped and looked at her.

"I'd love nothing more."

Her answering smile broke away some of the ice that had started to reclaim him since he saw Nat's messages. 

"Are you okay?" Jane pulled him from his reverie.

"Yeah," he said with a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm okay. How about you?"

"I'm a little nervous." She admitted. 

He squeezed her hand with a knowing look. 

"There's no reason to be afraid of flying dear," said the old lady behind them in the line to board with a friendly smile. 

Jane and Steve turned and smiled at her. 

The flight to Johannesburg lasted for an hour and fifty minutes, and they landed in a balmy twenty-seven degrees with a few tufts of cotton wool cloud here and there. Jane picked up immediately that the pace in this city was the opposite to where they had been not two hours ago. 

Nat and Sam were waiting for them at arrivals, and they exchanged a quick greeting before heading out to the car. 

They were taking a slipway onto the highway when Steve spoke for the first time.

"What's the status on the others?"

"Bucky and Shuri are on their way in, they should be there a few minutes before we arrive and T'Challa and Nakia will arrive in a few hours." Answered Sam. "Gives us time to check in and get the cover going before we hit the site tonight."

"Any new developments?" asked Jane.

"Last time we checked they were hauling some specialised equipment out there to try and lower rescuers into the hole," replied Nat.

"They should not go in there." Jane felt on edge. She had a feeling or more of a knowing that there shouldn't be people anywhere near that place. "We need to get everyone away from there."

Steve frowned at her. "Have you remembered something?"

"No, I just... know."

Steve, Sam and Nat exchanged looks as Nat turned on the radio in the hopes of catching something on the next news bulletin. 

Steve pulled Jane close on the back seat and buried his face in her hair. Nat glanced at them in the rearview mirror. A smile fleeted across her features before she turned her attention back to the road. 

They'd been driving for about twenty minutes when the news came over the radio.

_"In our headlines this hour, the rescue attempts at the_ _Umsuka_ _site has been brought to a stop due to technical difficulties. Authorities are reluctant to send rescuers down to search for survivors before they know if it's safe to do so. Head of rescue operations Mr Elton Ismail had this to say: 'We're doing our best to ascertain the full extent of the situation. We will not risk losing more lives today.'"_

Jane let out a tense sigh, and Steve pulled her tighter against him. A further twenty minutes passed, and they were a few miles up a country road when Nat turned right at a sign pointing to The Cradle of Humankind. The clock on the dashboard hit 15:00 as they signed in at the security checkpoint to the Forum Homini Hotel. A further mile or two down a paved road had them in a sandy parking area. 

Jane stepped out of the car and felt the runes down her back sear into her spine. She closed her eyes at the pain but swallowed it down. She didn't want to worry the others, but moreover, she didn't want Steve to be more worried than he already was. 

The Forum Homini Hotel was built for seclusion. The suites were separated from each other and integrated into the landscape. Grassland extended onto the roof of each unit, making them blend into their surroundings. 

Bucky and Shuri were busy checking in when Steve, Jane, Nat and Sam arrived. They looked around when they heard them approaching, but they were careful not to let on that they knew each other. Steve and Bucky exchanged a knowing look. 

Steve insisted that Nat and Sam checked in first and waited with Jane for their turn, as it was offseason, there was only one concierge at the desk. 

A porter lead the way to their suite. It was down a narrow paved path that wound down an easy hill. The floor to ceiling windows and sliding glass doors looked out onto a view of a large pond and rolling grassland into blue hills in the distance. 

 

The porter very politely showed them around the room before taking his leave. Jane stood just outside the door, staring off into the distance, lost on what was coming next. Steve did a quick security check before he walked out and stood next to her. He surveyed the landscape for a moment before his eyes fell to the ground. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her imploringly.

She blinked out of her reverie and looked at him. "I don't think I have a choice."

He turned towards her, taking her hands. "You always have a choice."

She frowned down at her hands in his. "Would you run away now if it were you?"

His jaw clenched and his eyes closed with a sigh. "Probably not."

"Tonight I find my answers." She said up to him, and he met her eyes.

"What if those answers are things that you wish you never knew?"

"What if they're not?"

Steve's arguments were going against what he knew was rational because he was so afraid of losing her and she knew it. 

"I will find you," she whispered, reminding him again of her promise. 

He gently ran his thumb over her cheek. "No being a hero."

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "That's your job."


	35. Chapter 35

It was early evening as T'Challa and Nakia poured over several tablets discussing the plan for the night at the site with the rest of the group. 

"I think we should wait until the dead hours tomorrow morning when everyone's left," suggested Sam.

"The site will not be completely cleared; rescue attempts will continue around the clock." Said T'Challa. 

"The box has been abandoned for the most part. Everyone is focussed on finding the lost team." Said Nakia, panning through several aerial surveillance shots on the tablet in the middle of the table to prove her point.

"That's perfect," said Jane, "we need to focus on the box tonight and to find the vial, it's the key to knowing what we're up against."

"I sure hope you're right about that..." said Bucky. 

"Have you been able to figure out how deep the hole is, or find any sign that the lost team may be alive?" Asked Nat.

"My finest tech can't penetrate the strange electromagnetic field around it. We don't know any more than the people on the ground at this point," answered Shuri, dejected.

"We need to try and get those people out," said Steve.

"I don't think anyone here disagrees with you, but Li liweyo is right. We need to know what we're up against before we go in there," said T'Challa. "Besides that, I don't need to tell you that alerting Hydra to our presence here is not advisable." 

"Let's hope they're still alive," said Nat.

"Have your people seen anything out of the ordinary around the site?" asked Steve. 

"Define out of the ordinary," said Shuri.

"Hydra." Said Steve. 

Everyone looked up at T'Challa.

"There have been reports of people who only worked on the site for a day or two; background checks have come up with nothing." T'Challa talked as he navigated to the results of the background checks on another tablet. Nat picked it up once he'd found it. 

Steve and Bucky exchanged a glance. 

"That's gotta be them," muttered Nat, staring at the screen. 

An hour later, T'Challa stepped back from the table. "We leave in three hours, get something to eat and some rest." Taking Nakia's hand, he strode out of Shuri and Bucky's suite.

"Come on Romanoff, I'm starving," said Sam to Nat. She was staring at Steve, who hadn't left the table yet.

Bucky caught her eye, and with a nod, let her know that he's got this one. She answered with a small nod of her own to show she understood before she turned to follow Sam. Shuri didn't miss the exchange. 

"Come, Li liweyo, let's go get some food," said Shuri as she motioned for Jane to follow her. Jane shot a worried glance over her shoulder at Steve, who hadn't looked up yet but followed her friend dutifully, knowing that the best person to talk to him right now, was Bucky. 

Dog got up from the rug where he'd been napping and trotted after Jane. He'd arrived with Nakia and T'Challa. 

Bucky put his hand on Steve's shoulder. 

"Hey pal, you still with me?"

Steve's head snapped up, and he looked around, noticing that everyone had left. 

"Yeah," muttered Steve.

"She has to do this," said Bucky.

"Does she?" Questioned Steve.

"You know the answer to that," replied Bucky.

Steve's eyes roamed over the tablets with their plans on the table. 

"I still wish she didn't."

"We're not going to let anything happen to her," Bucky tried to comfort his friend.

Steve hung his head as his jaw clenched before he turned and looked Bucky in the eye.

"I can't lose her," he said, his voice growing faint.

"Hey," began Bucky, putting his hand on Steve's shoulder the way he used to before the war. "We've faced worse things than a vial and a hole in the ground. Look at us, a pair of one-hundred-year-old codgers, and we're still kickin'," a grin twitched at the corner of his mouth, "I'm tellin' you that we're not going to let anything happen to her." 

Steve was still frowning, but his best friend's words soothed the worry in his belly a little, and a sigh escaped him. 

Bucky took that as a small victory and squeezed Steve's shoulder before letting go and motioned to the door, "come on, you're making me nervous."

* * * * *

Jane hadn't been all that hungry and put down her knife and fork, pushing her plate away. The runes down her back kept reminding her of their presence, and as the minutes ticked past, they seemed to grow more urgent. The wind picked up around the restaurant, and she couldn't take the pretence of the dinner anymore. She got up, "I'll see you guys a bit later," and made her way back to the suite as the last light of the day faded behind the horizon.

Steve excused himself and went after her. As he came down the hill, he caught a gossamer curtain playing on the chilling wind through the open door of the suite. 

"Jane?" he spoke her name into the darkness of the room. He could see her form outlined against the white linen of the bed, she was hunched over, supporting her weight on her hands on the mattress.

"Are you okay?"

She pulled back as her breath caught at the searing pain down her back and thunder rolled in the distance. 

"Jane?" his voice was thick with desperation as he closed the distance between them.

She reached for his hand and placed it on her back, and he felt the heat from the runes through her shirt. 

He pulled her to the bathroom and flicked on the light, turning her, so she had her back to him and lifted her shirt. The marks that looked like red ink tattoos that morning looked like fresh brands now. She turned in his arms and caught the horror in his eyes. Without a word, he pulled her into the open shower and turned on the cold water. He pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it across the room and gently moved her hair off her back. She held on to him as the water brought profound relief. Steve looked down her back over her shoulder and watched as the runes went dark. A few minutes passed before she pulled back, blinking at the water and reached for the tap to turn it off. 

The of the water bubbled down the drain until the only sound was the wind outside and the water dripping from them onto the floor. 

Steve took her face in his hands. "Tell me..." he began, before closing his eyes to blink the wrong words away. "Just say the word darlin', and I'll take you away from here."

Her fingers traced the line of his jaw, catching the water that collected there as she searched his eyes. They were wild with worry, with love and with the promises that he'd keep. 

"Stay..." she whispered, "do this with me." 

Steve closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against her temple as he held her. He'd wished with all his heart that she wouldn't say those words, but she did, and he didn't hesitate to accept her decision. This was happening. He would do it with her; he would keep her safe if it killed him. 

"We have to go," she said as she pulled back. 

"I know," He conceded before claiming her mouth. 

* * * * *

The Royal Talon Fighter was waiting at the rendezvous point as the party of eight, and a leashed Dog arrived under cover of night in full combat gear. Three thunderstorms were circling the horizon as the ramp opened and they all boarded in silence. 

The flight seemed to pass in the blink of an eye and Jane could start to feel the runes burning again. Steve stood just behind her, and her suit glowed like molten iron over them. Tension was coming off him in waves. None of the others missed it and exchanged worried glances behind them. 

Shuri put the fighter down, still in stealth mode, out of sight of the people on the ground at the site. The box was closest to them, with the sinkhole furthest away. There was a lone floodlight on the box; all the other equipment had been moved to aid the rescue operation. 

The ramp lowered and fresh night air rushed in, the smell of rain crisp in the air. 

"Comms check", said T'Challa in his mask. 

"Loud and clear," answered Nat.

"You know what to do," commanded Steve and the team sprang into action, running out around the box to form a perimeter. Steve ran with Jane by his side, straight to the box. As they drew closer, the pain down her back grew in intensity, and a line of runes on the side of the box started to glow brighter and brighter. By the time they reached it, she was struggling with the pain. 

"You okay?" Steve asked desperately as she sank to one knee. 

She steeled herself. She had to be strong, if for nothing and nobody but him. She blinked away tears and looked up, "I'm okay," and pushed herself up. Her eyes examined the runes up the side of the box, and she touched them with the tips of her fingers, only to whip them away as they burned her. 

"Don't touch that," she said to Steve as she took hold of the edge of the box with both hands and pushed herself up and over. She landed with a soft thud on the inside, much deeper than it looked from on the outside. She felt Steve land beside her. 

She blinked at the unnatural darkness and looked up to find the light of the stars, suddenly overcome with an all too familiar claustrophobia and choking feeling in her throat.

"Was it like this when you found me?" she asked Steve. 

"Yeah." 

She turned and saw a path of runes light up down the inside of the box and make a ninety-degree turn midway down to the right and continue around the box until it circled a dark spot about the size of Steve's open hand. 

"That it?" he asked.

"Must be," she answered, moving closer. 

"You guys still good?" Sam checked in.

"Still good," replied Steve. 

Jane came up to the dark spot and reached out to touch it. She felt an indentation that immediately reminded her of the rune Shuri pulled from her throat. She touched the compartment on her wrist and retrieved the stone. Turning it in her fingers so it matched the shape in the wall, she fit it into the slot. The second it made contact with the box, the pain flared down her back and brought her to her knees. Try as she might, she couldn't get her hand off the surface off the wall, she was stuck. It turned to an unearthly substance, in appearance, almost like liquid and her hand started disappearing into it. 

Steve was there, but before he could grab her, she stopped him. "Steve, don't!" She struggled through ragged breaths and tears. Then she felt it. It was cool and smooth in the surrounding liquid stone, and she wiggled her fingers around the long slender part that she could feel at the top of the object and began pulling back. It came out easier than she expected and she landed on her back with the vial in her hand. 

Both Steve and Jane's eyes were fixed on the vial, the pain suddenly gone from her and all the runes were fading into the darkness. They watched as the contents of the vial slowly began to light up with a soft golden glow. Steve swallowed and pressed his comms unit, not taking his eyes off it. "We've got the vial."

"Get out of there," came T'Challa's voice in return. 

Steve helped Jane to her feet, and she clipped the vial to her belt. He gave her a boost up, and she jumped out, landing with a crunch on the ground. She quickly wiped the leftover tears from her eyes just as Steve landed next to her. 

"Come on," he whispered, and they ran straight for the Fighter. 

"Perimeter secure," they heard Bucky's voice over the comms line as the others returned. 

The ramp of the Fighter opened, and they all ran aboard. 

"Everyone okay?" asked Nat.

They all turned to do a quick check of each other and found Jane standing with the vial held up to her eyes, examining the contents. 

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Shuri.

"I have to drink it," answered Jane, as if in a trance. 

"You're not drinking that on the ship." Said Nakia.

Everyone looked at her, puzzled.

"What if it makes her sick?" she shrugged. "We'll never get the smell out."

Steve walked up to Jane. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It doesn't matter. I just know I have to drink it," she replied.

Steve looked at T'Challa who'd deactivated his mask and nodded.

"You're not seriously going to let her drink that?" Shuri questioned their exchange. 

No-one answered. 

Jane started walking back out of the ship with everyone on her heels. 

Once she was a reasonable distance away from the Fighter, she stopped, lifting the vial again. Steve came to a stop in front of her.

"Jane," he implored, "are you sure?" He took a step closer. "Once you drink that you can't go back."

The glow from the vial lit her face with a soft, warm light. She looked into his eyes. "If I don't drink this, I can't go forward."

She'd made up her mind. The others formed a circle around her as she pulled the top off the vial. The wind whipped her hair around her face. She lowered it to just below her chin before she looked up at Steve again.

"I love you," she said and tipped the glowing contents into her mouth. 


	36. Chapter 36

The liquid flowed mist-like out of the vial and evaporated down Jane's throat. She only knew she was swallowing something because of the tingling heat it gave off. Steve watched as the glow disappeared and darkness engulfed them. He all but stopped breathing, and for a moment, it seemed as though nothing was going to happen as Jane lowered the empty vial with a frown. Then the air around them changed from a gusty wind to an abrupt absence of movement of any kind. About two seconds passed before it started just as suddenly as it stopped, only this time it all rushed toward Jane like she was the eye of a storm. 

There was a deep, dull bang that shook the earth and it brought Jane to her knees, knocking the others off kilter. The rush of air toward her grew stronger and stronger, and she had to use all of her strength to withstand the crushing force. Steve righted himself and tried to approach her, but there was some kind of gravitational disturbance around her. Even though all the air was rushing towards her he could not get any closer than he was, an invisible force beyond his strength kept him back. Try as he might, he couldn't get to her. Dog was barking and yelping next to Bucky, his hackles raised and his teeth bared. 

Her head fell back and her voice split the night as the power of the force began to overwhelm her. The others were all trying their best to get to her, but they encountered the same problem as Steve. He was beside himself. The power rushing to her continued to grow, and soon it began pulling what little light there was around them into itself.

Critical mass arrived for Jane as she felt herself fail under the crushing weight and at that moment she understood that all she could do was to surrender, so she did. 

Steve watched, helpless, as there was an implosion darker than the darkness where Jane was, followed by a moment devoid of all sound and all light. He had the sensation that it grew deeper for a moment before a shockwave sent them all flying through the air, landing a considerable distance away.

As soon as he collided with the ground, he worked to right himself, his eyes searching for her. She wasn't there. He ran toward the spot where she'd been not a moment before only to find the earth bare and scorched. The gusty wind returned, but she was gone. 

The others came running, arriving at the same place he was. Stunned silence. 

"What just happened?" breathed Shuri, her ears ringing. 

Steve sank to his knees as his heart cracked and broke in his chest. His lungs were battling to find the air to sustain him through the pain and in the blink of an eye he felt like he'd just woken up out of the ice again.

A deep orange glow tore his gaze from the spot where she'd been. The others saw it too and looked up as the cloud bank began glowing brighter and brighter like a fire was growing in it.  

The fire focussed to a point, and a burning object erupted from the cloudbank. It was travelling so fast that it hit the earth right as they saw it. Steve judged it to have fallen about twenty miles away. The soundwave dragged the shockwave behind a wall of scorching hot air, and for the second time that night, everyone went flying. 

As he regained his composure, he could hear Dog barking in the distance. Looking in the direction of the sound, he found him already inside the Fighter, desperately calling to them, and something inside him knew it was her. 

The dishevelled team clambered into the ship, everyone understanding that they had to get to the crash site first. Shuri took off before the ramp closed. Nat collapsed against the wall, clutching her wrist. Sam was nursing a bloody nose, and Nakia had a broad graze on her arm. Shuri seemed to have come out of it alright, and Steve ran his hand over his still hot cheek, noticing his slightly singed beard. 

They began descending again in mere moments, and Steve jumped out of the ship before it touched the ground, breaking into a run towards a rising plume of smoke. The crater left by the impact was big enough to park three busses in. He paused on the edge as the others caught up, squinting into the centre through the thick smoke. Glowing embers seared and whistled around the crater. Dog was barking again, and Shuri was struggling with him on the leash.

"I'm going in," Steve told the others.

"Not by yourself you're not," said T'Challa as he and Bucky followed him down the steep incline, slipping in the loose earth. As they closed in on the centre, Steve could make out the outline of a figure lying on the ground, and his pace quickened. 

She was curled up on her side, her suit different and glowing with reams of runes, unconscious. He dropped to his knees next to her.

"Jane?" he said her name as if he'd just now learned it for the first time, touching her shoulder carefully, afraid that she was scorching. To his surprise, she felt quite cool. She didn't respond. 

"We've got to get her out of here," said Bucky with urgency thick in his voice. Steve carefully slipped his arm under her shoulder. He gathered her legs in his other arm and rolled her up into his embrace where his tattered heart reached for her through his ribs. 

"I've got you," he whispered to her.

T'Challa and Bucky were halfway out, and he followed until his battle with the loose side of the crater was won, and he ran with her to the Fighter. 

As Shuri took off, he sat down with her, unwilling to let go, Dog whining and sniffing around her. 

"Is she alive?" implored Shuri as Nat searched for a pulse on Jane's neck with two fingers, for a moment, she couldn't find anything. 

"Nat..." Steve willed her to speak.

"Wait, wait... it's faint, but it's there, she's alive!" Nat sat back as relief flooded the Fighter. 

"Let's not do that ever again!" exclaimed Sam.

"Whatever that was," mumbled Nakia. 

Shuri put the Fighter down at their earlier rendezvous point, and they made their way back to their plain-sight hiding place on foot.   They slipped onto the grounds of the Forum Homini hotel undetected, and Steve made for their room, the others on his heels. 

He lay Jane down on the bed and touched her bracelet to change her out of her suit, but nothing happened. 

"I think this is broken," he said absentmindedly as he shifted her gently until he thought she was comfortable. 

"Well it wasn't exactly designed to withstand re-entry into earth's atmosphere," quipped Shuri, "I'm surprised she's still wearing a suit at all." She pushed past Steve and began checking Jane's vitals. She checked them a good four times before she stood back with her hands on her hips.

"Her heart is beating, she's breathing, her pupils are responding, her reflexes are fine," she finished her sentence in her head _,_ just as Bucky said the words out loud.

"But she's not waking up."

"Well, not to sound negative or anything, but she did just fall to earth from who knows where, after she was sucked out of existence by God knows what." Sam offered his sobriety.

There was a quiet nod of agreement form Bucky and T'Challa. Steve sat down on the edge of the bed, not taking his eyes off Jane. 

"Sam's right," said Nakia, "we just need to give her some time."

"We don't exactly have that in spades," reminded Nat.

T'Challa motioned to Jane. "We have no choice."

The party stood in silence for a while as they each pondered the now looming reality of facing what may be in the ground without the knowledge Jane might have gained.

Steve finally spoke. "Get some rest; I have a feeling we're gonna need it."

The room slowly emptied until it was just Jane, Steve, Nat and Dog.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Nat.

"She's here isn't she?"  he answered her with a rhetorical question.

Natasha smiled and frowned at the same moment. She was worried about him. They'd come very close to losing Jane tonight, and she didn't know what would've happened if they did. She shuddered at the thought. 

"Let me know if you need anything," she said as she looked over her shoulder in the doorway.

"Thanks, Nat." He answered. 

He heard the door slide shut with a click. He brushed a stray lock of hair off Jane's cheek and kissed her forehead, whispering, "come back to me."

He looked down at himself. There was fresh damage to his combat suit, and there were grazes of dried mud where he'd met the ground. He stood up and stripped off the suit as he made his way to the shower. His ears were alert to the slightest sound through the pour of the water, in case she woke up. His mind was tumbling with the events of the night, and after all of it, he worried at what she'd been through, where she'd gone. 

He finished up and found her where he left her, with Dog sleeping on the mat next to the bed, he looked up as Steve approached, his tail wagging lazily. Steve pulled the covers over Jane and slipped in next to her, switching off the bedside lamp in the process. He lay awake for a long time before sleep finally turned worry into uneasy dreams.

* * * * *

It was later than usual when Steve jolted awake. His eyes blinked open, and it took him a moment to remember where he was. He turned his head to check if she was still alright to find her on her side, facing away from him, her suit gone.

He pushed himself up on his elbow. Looking her over he realised that she must be sleeping or woke up in the night and passed out again. As if hearing his thoughts she rolled onto her back, her eyes opening to see him staring at her. 

She was suddenly desperate for him and he sat up against the pillows as she climbed onto his lap and nestled in his neck. 

"Hey..." he whispered. "Are you okay?"

She considered his question for a moment. 

"I'll be okay." 

Steve frowned as he kissed her hair.

"What happened?"

She sighed. "Is it alright if I'm just here with you for a while before we do that?"

"Yeah, of course, it is," he answered.

After a while, she turned in his arms and saw in his eyes the stain of everything that happened the night before. She straddled herself over him so she was facing him and ran her fingers through his beard.

"I kept my promise," she whispered. 

Steve frowned.

"I came back to you."

He pulled her into a deep kiss, conveying everything that he was feeling, and let her pull him back out of the ice. Before he knew it he was lost with her and he loved it. His hands wandered down to her hips and just as he slipped his fingers under her shirt, he heard footsteps on the deck outside and broke the kiss to see who it was. 

Nat and Bucky. He looked longingly into Jane's eyes as she moved off him, and stood next to the bed, pulling her clothes back into place before walking to the door. Steve pulled the covers up over his lap. 

"You're awake!" Exclaimed Nat as Jane slid open the door and she threw her arms around her. "Are you okay?" She asked, holding Jane at arm's length to inspect her. 

"I'll be okay."

"What happened?" asked Bucky.

Jane's eyes fell to the floor with a frown as her smile faded and Bucky and Nat looked at Steve where he was thinking about baseball on the bed. 

"Has she told you what happened?" Bucky asked him.

"She wasn't ready to."

Nat was trying not to smirk as she guessed at why Steve hadn't got up.

"I guess you haven't been watching the news then?" She asked as she reached for the remote and switched on the TV, flicking to a news channel. 

The Umsuka site, along with the brand new crater and the scorched spot where Jane had disappeared was swarming with people, vehicles of all shapes and sizes and white tents appearing like mushrooms

Jane looked at the TV in horror. 

"We need to get those people away from there!" she all but shouted. 

Nat and Bucky turned to look at her and Steve go up out of bed and walked over to her.

"What's going on?"

"Can we get the others?" she asked, her eyes brimming with tears, "I think it's better if I told all of you at the same time"

Nat called T'Challa and ten minutes later, Sam, Nakia, Shuri and T'Challa walked into the room. They were all very happy that Jane was awake. Shuri hugged her and stepped back with concern etched on her face. 

"Can we all form a circle and take the hand of the person next to you?" asked Jane.

"What? Are we singing kumbaya?" Quipped Sam.

Steve shot him a look.

Jane swallowed the hard lump in her throat before she spoke. "What I am going to show you will be frightening to you, but please, do not be afraid."

Steve frowned as he looked at Jane and just as she caught his eye, the world dissolved away and he was no longer in the hotel room.


	37. Chapter 37

The hotel room fell away around them as Jane took them into her memory. Each became unaware of the other as she began to tell her story.

"Once, in a time before time, there was only one. We call it, the First Firmament. This being presided over only itself, by itself. After what you understand as millennia, it grew desperately lonely, and when loneliness finally defeated it, it created out of the depths of its despair, others. The purpose of these beings, at least for the First Firmament, was companionship. It was not long, however before a divide began to form amongst them.

Splitting into two groups, the first, loyal to a fault, had a common purpose of preserving the order their creator had established. The First Firmament called these beings, the Aspirants.

The second group, entirely different from the Aspirants,  desired a reality where many different beings autonomously evolved through the cycle of life and death in constant pursuit of improvement. The ultimate goal was for this evolution to yield superior cosmic entities that could create universes of their own and for these universes to evolve with them. The First Firmament called these beings the Rebels. We would later become known as the Celestials.

We ended up in an all-out war against the Aspirants, very nearly destroying the first Universe. The Aspirants forged a weapon they called the Godkiller and with it, came close to wiping us, the Celestials, out of the Universe.

Our only salvation was that a rift had formed within the ranks of the Aspirants. This gave us the time we needed to launch a counter-attack that shattered the Aspirants and by extension the First Firmament and the first Universe.

The fragments of the first Universe imploded to form the first Multiverse and the second Universe. The First Firmament took what was left of itself and its loyal Aspirants and fled to outside of Reality. The Celestials took charge of the second Universe, and we began to execute our goal. We forged six gems and poured into them the primary powers amongst us so we could wield the strength of our collective even when we were apart.

We travelled in hosts to seed worlds with what was needed to catalyse evolution until one day, one of our own went missing. We searched the far corners of the Universe for him, and I was part of The First Host that came to Earth millions of years ago in search of him. 

What we found was the long-dead remains of an Aspirant, one they called the Progenitor. He was infected by the horde, the locusts of the Universe, and died a lonely death on Earth when the planet was still forming, billions of years ago. His decomposing body seeded the earth with his complex genetic code, leading to the early sentient life that would eventually develop into Deviants and Eternals. The more significant majority of this early life was left without this gene, and most of my brethren of the First Host decided to leave it unchecked, but I was not convinced. Life seeded by the genetics of an Aspirant was destined to be as rigid and polar in its ethos and belief as the Aspirant from which it came. I judged to destroy this life and start over, but I was overruled.  

Shortly after our arrival our missing brother, Zgreb, having heard that we'd found the remains of an Aspirant, arrived on Earth. He went mad on witnessing the dead Progenitor, and we learned that their energies were kindred and Zgreb had disappeared to try and find his missing mate. In his deranged grief, he began to destroy everything, digging into the earth to destabilise the planet's core. I wished to let him accomplish his task, but my brethren worked to stop him, leaving him in a state of suspended animation deep in the Earth, where he slumbers still as the Fallen.

We left Earth and millennia passed. The multiverse was destroyed and reborn several times before we returned as the Second Host. We came to judge and found that the Deviants had conquered the vast majority of the human tribes on what was known as the continent of Lumeria with their superior technology. The Deviants were preparing to wage war against their neighbouring continent, Atlantis. Just as I had predicted, the Aspirant genes had worked to create many rigid and uncompromising individuals.

We decided amongst ourselves that this was not to be and Eson the Searcher unleashed his destruction upon the earth through the power stone, burying Lumeria and Atlantis deep in the ocean. This apocalypse formed the Earth that you know today, leaving mostly human life with very few Deviant and Eternal survivors in our wake.

I have seen the destruction of many worlds and all who inhabited them by the power of the jewels we forged at our beginning. I was not always in agreement with the decisions of my brethren, and it caused great conflict amongst us. I became known as the Rebel Celestial.

There was a Third and Fourth Host that visited and judged the Earth, and a few of the beings we had seeded elsewhere in the Universe evolved to be just as strong as we were. One such group was the Watchers. They believed in non-interference, not only in the evolution of life but most things, and their hatred of how we influenced evolution sat unacted upon for aeons, until one day, everything changed.

A savage war ensued, and the Watchers judged and destroyed us as we did so many worlds. The Queen of Nevers, another highly evolved entity, stepped in to help us, but it was too late. All the Celestials were destroyed, save for one. Me.

I remember being bound for judgement by the Watchers and I remember my Celestial body being destroyed at the Rip now known as Knowhere. The Queen of Nevers pulled my etherial being from my physical form and split me in half, giving me a new body. A human body. It was young and weak, so she stowed half of me in a vial and entombed me in a crypt with a sacred rune. 

She cast me down upon the Earth, and her last thoughts to me were to protect it from the danger of the Fallen, from the Horde and from any being that would seek to destroy it. This conflicted with what I believed. I still wished to cleanse the Earth of the Aspirant, so she left me here, hidden, for aeons, to contemplate my stance and so I remained until you found me."

The room appeared around them again as the memory faded.  Everyone blinked at what they'd just seen and a long silence spread between them. There was ice in the air, and Jane knew what they were thinking. She stepped into the centre of the circle, nervous. She looked at each of them in turn, hoping that someone would break the silence. 

"Holy shit." Breathed Sam.

Finally, Natasha shook herself out of silence. 

"You wish to destroy us?" She asked, her voice pitching higher.

Jane looked at Steve who was adamantly staring at the ground, a deep frown etched on his face.

"I did. But I don't anymore."

"What changed your mind?" Steve's voice was like a reprimand on her skin.

She held his gaze and said: "You did."

Her words rippled in the air, and he was visibly caught off guard by them, his features softening.

 "Where did you go last night?" Interjected Shuri.

"I disappeared from here and appeared before the Queen of Nevers." Answered Jane. 

"Well, what happened?" Shuri pushed further.

"I was given a choice." Jane's eyes fell to the ground. "A choice between staying with her and regaining my former power to stand by her side and coming back, to guard the Earth in my current form."

Steve's frown deepened again. "You chose to return here." It was a statement, but it sounded more like a question.

Jane turned and her eyes met his. "Yes."

"Why?" Questioned Nakia and T'Challa at the same time.

"I made a promise, and I wasn't about to break it," muttered Jane as tears welled in her eyes, still holding on to Steve's.

A silent shockwave went around the room. Natasha looked at Steve who'd taken a step back and hit the back of the couch. 

Sam scrunched his eyes as he struggled with all the information she'd just given them. 

"Wait..." he said, his one hand raised in front of him. "You had the chance to get your world-ending powerful self back, and you chose to be human?"

Jane said nothing but took a few tentative steps toward Steve. She knew this was a lot for anyone to take in, even though she'd given it to them very much condensed and censored. She had no idea what was going through Steve's mind. Would he still love her after learning what she was, what she'd wanted to do, what she'd done?

She came to a standstill in front of him, her heart in her throat. His eyes were cast down again, and she willed them to meet hers, but they didn't. 

"Steve?" She whispered.

A chest full of air left his body in a measured sigh, and he swallowed before he finally looked up at her. 

"This is a lot." He whispered back. 

"I know."

A question was cutting the tip of her tongue, and she had to hold it in with every fibre of her being, the only question she wanted an answer to:  _'Do you still love me?'_  But she dared not ask it for fear of the answer. 

Natasha made quick work of the situation. "Maybe we should give them some space."

"But I have so many questions!" Shuri piped up. 

Bucky nodded at Nat and T'Challa placated his sister as Sam wandered towards the kitchen and found a bottle of Whiskey. 

Jane reached out and took Steve's hand gently and led him out of the room and up the easy hill. Nat closed the door behind them before Dog could follow. 

They walked in silence, the bright, warm day surreal around them and before Steve knew where he was going, they were back in their room. 

Jane sat down on the couch and motioned for Steve to sit down next to her, but he began to pace. 

His entire belief system was called into question, and he was grappling with several life-altering questions at the same time. He kept pacing as he steadied his mind and decided not to be swayed by what he'd just learned, not regarding what he believed anyway. 

"So you're a... Celestial." He hesitated to call her what she was.

"I am what is left of one."

"How human are you?" 

"I am as human as you are, Steve, except my serum, is my Celestial soul." She answered.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I can do things a normal person can't. I was told that I can bend space-time, but I'm not sure how. I'm much stronger than a normal person, my senses are enhanced, and I have power over matter. To what extent, I don't know."

"This Queen told you this?"

"The Queen of Nevers. Yes."

"Who... what is she?"

"She's a being evolved far higher than the level of a Celestial."

"The Celestials who are all dead?" he asked.

"All but me. Though she showed me Celestials that still exist that have been corrupted by the Horde. They are now Dark Celestials."

"What is the Horde?"

"The Horde are the locusts of the Universe. They seek to infect and destroy all in service of the Fulcrum."

"The Fulcrum?"

"The Fulcrum is the One-Above-All. He is the most powerful being in existence. He can be anywhere at any time, but few have ever encountered him. The leader of the Celestials was also called the One Above All, but this is not the same being."

"What was your real name?"

Jane frowned. "I forfeit the right to know my name when I chose to be human. I have been renamed the Dreaming Celestial."

"And you were buried in the Earth to guard the Fallen?"

"Yes and No." Began Jane. "The Queen of Nevers hid me here so that I would be forced to contemplate my stance on the destruction of this world and so that the Horde would believe all the Celestials were dead. They sought to infect Celestials to turn them 'Dark' to do the bidding of the Fulcrum."

"The guy that died here, long ago, the Aspirant, he was infected by the Horde?" asked Steve.

"There is a lot of speculation that he was and there is a lot of the Horde buried deep in the Earth. I am afraid that my awakening might stir them. It has drawn the attention of many cosmic beings."

"Is the Earth in danger?"

"More so now that I have woken." 

"What are you going to do?" He asked after a contemplative pause.

"It's no coincidence that I have woken now. I sense a great cataclysm approaching. What my role is in all of it, I don't know yet. All I know is that when the Fallen stirs in the Earth, I have to destroy him or get him off this world before he destroys it, but I fear I may not be powerful enough to defeat him."

Steve stopped pacing and approached Jane. She stood up as he came closer.

"You said that I changed your mind about destroying the Earth..."

A sad smile crept onto her face. "I used to believe that choosing sides and believing in something too strongly was the greatest of evils, and I was not wrong, but you have shown me how powerful it can be for good. You have shown me what love means."

Steve said nothing, but ran his thumb gently over her cheek, catching a tear on its way down. There was a question in his eyes, one that needed to understand why she was crying.

She searched his eyes. "After all you've learned of what I was, what I've done, could you still love me?"

"Jane..." her name on his lips was less than a whisper. He gently took her face in his hands and kissed her, pulling away with a clench of his jaw at how it set his senses alight. He looked into her eyes.

"It doesn't matter who you were. It matters who you are. I know who you are because of the choices you've made, both before and after you learned the truth about yourself. A part of me can't believe that you chose to be human, that you chose to keep your promise to find me, but all of me is very happy that you did."

The promise of a smile shone in her eyes. "So is that a 'yes'?"

"Yeah, Sunshine. That's a yes."

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

Steve nuzzled his nose into Jane's hair just after she jumped into his arms with unrestrained joy.

"I don't deserve you." She said into his shoulder, her voice husky.

He squeezed her in his arms and pressed a kiss to her neck just below her ear before he whispered, "I'd argue that I don't deserve you, but you'd just throw that right back at me."

She lifted her head so she could look him in the eye. "You're damn right," was her response with a knowing grin. 

He let himself get drawn into her eyes, those strangely beautiful eyes that held his world together with their threads of tangerine, a map of fire in the depths. He swallowed as he thought of all she'd lived through, all she'd seen and felt that he could spend a lifetime listening to her tell him about it. He wondered again at her choice to stay human and watched her mirror the small frown between his brows.

"You've sacrificed so much to keep your promise," he said quietly.

"I've given up nothing that I wasn't prepared to let go of when I made that promise," was her answer.

"How could you have known what the implications of that promise would be?"

"There was no way I could know, but I knew what I wanted when I started this journey. I knew I might encounter something that might alter my perspective, but once I learned the truth, I found that the perspective I'd gained in the time without my memory wasn't suddenly gone. I didn't stop loving you. You must understand... before you I'd never known love..."

Steve blinked, and he couldn't help the surge of guilt that pushed another question out of him. "I feel like you've given up too much. That you'll wake up one morning and think, 'what have I done?'"

"I don't make promises idly, and I keep them even less so."

He went in search of something else to validate when she cut him off.

"Steve, there are a lot of things that I would gladly give up, but you will never be one of them."

A blush crept up his cheeks, and she couldn't resist the kiss she stood on her tiptoes to lavish on him. When he came up for air, his cheeks even redder, he pulled her close.

He was still wrapping his head around all of it, but he was happy that she had her memory back and that they came out of it one piece. It had been a heavy weight on him for a long time - the unknown implications of her memories. He felt as though he could breathe again.

She took a step back, sensing his thoughts as her eyes grew darker. "We're not out of the woods yet. The Fallen still slumbers in the earth, and I still have to figure out how I'm going to deal with him."

Steve felt his spine steel. "You won't be dealing with him on your own."

"He is a world ender in his own right. I won't have you or any of the others get killed because of the actions of my people aeons ago."

Steve set his jaw. "Darlin', this is not a negotiation."

He watched as she caught the words ready to jump off the tip of her tongue and bit into her cheek. She could read him like a book, and that's what he was counting on. He wasn't going to argue about his. He, was going to help her in this fight. What the others chose to do was their business.

A defeated sigh escaped her before she finally said; "fine, we should probably get back to the others. Shuri has probably burst into flames by now with having to wait so long to ask me all she wants to know.

Steve raised his eyebrows with a grin that didn't disagree.

* * * * *

It was well into the afternoon before the group went their separate ways again. Shuri had been insatiable, and everyone had hung on every word Jane spoke in answer to her relentless onslaught of questions until Jane had had enough and touched her fingers to the nape of Shuri's neck. She showed her all she wished to know at blinding speed, she'd pushed harder than she probably should have as she'd never transferred knowledge to Shuri this way before, but when she let go, she was met by sparkling, intelligent eyes that looked like they had the veil torn off of them for the first time.

"Do it again!" She all but squealed, and Jane was once again reminded of just how quick and brilliant the mind of her friend was.

"Okay, but this is the last time today, I don't want to give you a migraine."

Shuri waved off the warning like one would the annoyance of a fly.

Sam looked like he'd recovered somewhat from what Jane had shared with them earlier, either that or he was a little drunk, thought Steve. 

Bucky made use of the opportunity to talk to his best friend.

"So?" he asked Steve, who was nursing a half drunk bottle of water.

"So what?" teased Steve.

"Don't be a punk; you know what I mean."

Steve sighed as his smile faded. "It's a lot, Buck."

"Too much?"

"Not so far."

"If it isn't too much now, there's no reason for it to become too much."

Steve thought about that for a second.

"D'you love her?" added Bucky when Steve didn't respond.

"Yeah, I do."

"Does she love you?"

"I think so."

"Then that's all you're ever gonna need." He took hold of Steve's shoulder just like he used to when they were kids in Brooklyn.

"You got a good thing here, Steve."

Steve looked up from the half-empty bottle. "I know I do; it's not that."

"Then what?"

Steve felt his gall rise as he spoke. "This Fallen guy, she says he's a world-ender. How is she going to stand against him? She just learned all of this about herself last night. She doesn't even know what abilities she has or how to use them yet."

"We're going to stand with her," said Bucky.

"Buck," said Steve, putting his hand on the forearm held to his shoulder, "she gave up so much to be here, to be with me. I just don't want it to end up costing her her life."

"I know, you can't lose her."

Their eyes locked in agreement unspoken but known.

"We need more time." Said Steve.

"You're always gonna want more time... You know we have to go back to the site tonight."

Steve's jaw clenched. Bucky was right.

"We're gonna give it our best like we always do. This Fallen guy is gonna know what hell is when he wakes up and we're all gonna make sure that nothing happens to her."

Steve gave a nearly imperceptible nod on the crest of a sigh.

"You have a few hours. Make the most of it," said Bucky as the others started to get up from the table in T'Challa's room.

Jane walked around to him and held out her hand. The look on her face told him she knew what he'd been talking about with Bucky. He didn't care. She should know, must know what she meant to him. He stretched out his hand to take hers and felt the electricity surge between them — this girl that would be the death of him. That had him, body and soul. Made him feel like he was doing a HALO jump without a parachute. He knew that when she got him alone, her love would hit him like the force of a stormy ocean.

She led him to their room and without exchanging a word, they knew each others' thoughts. Steve slid the door closed behind him, drawing the gauzy curtains for privacy. She could see it in his whole being, the worry at the chance that he might lose her. She waited for him to close the distance between them and put her hand on the warmth of his chest.

"I will find you." Her voice a near whisper of raw emotion.

His hand came up, and his thumb stroked the curve of her cheek as he swam in her gaze, his heart clenching at her words.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, darlin'." His voice a low rumble in his chest.

"I would expect no less," she said as she kissed his thumb now trailing over her bottom lip.

She watched a fire ignite in his clear blue eyes as a storm broke in her heart and at that moment, thunder rolled outside. Steve was momentarily distracted by it as the sun was blazing unencumbered just minutes before.

In one easy movement, she jumped into his arms, and he caught her effortlessly. She wrapped her legs around him as her breathing quickened and the wind picked up outside. He languished in her eyes before he claimed her mouth with a hunger he had no intention of hiding.

A bright flash of lightning made him open his eyes, and he saw it then, the glowing threads in her eyes as she opened them, questioning why he broke the kiss. He knew it was a tell of the power inside her. He didn't know what it meant, but right now he didn't really care. He found himself pushing her up against the wall as he kissed her again, breathless.

Her hands wandered up and knotted in his hair as his hands caressed the delicate curves of her body. She tightened the grip she had around his waist with a husky moan, and it sent him hurtling off the edge. With a swift tug, he unmade the seams that held the fabric of her shirt around her before pulling off his own and lost himself in the velvet of her skin against his chest.

She wasted no time to start exploring the hard planes of him. She found her legs blocking her exploration and with a measured push, he stepped back as she stood in front of him. For a moment there was nothing but electricity between them as the thunder cracked violently overhead and she closed the distance between them, already starving for the taste of him.

She pushed him back to the edge of the bed as she worked to undo his belt and button. In a swift movement, he assumed command and turned the tables on her, picking her up and turning to push her into the mattress, the rain beginning to pelt against the windows. He settled in the vee of her legs and let his eyes explore. She let him wander for a moment before she pulled him back into her kiss, hot and deep. She let her fingers play through his beard before he moved down to remove her jeans, leaving nothing but a thin lacey garment between them as he kicked away the rest of his clothes.

Another violent crack from the sky above, followed by a flash of lighting as he kissed the lacey edge caressing her hip, she shuddered with pleasure, and he grinned as he kissed his way up to her mouth. He took his time exploring her, unwrapping her, and letting himself get utterly and completely lost...

It was just after six thirty in the evening when Steve wrapped a fluffy white towel around Jane. She had a gentle smile on her face as he kissed her, his blush rising as he recalled the, much longer, hotter and steamier than anticipated, shower.

His phone vibrated in the bedroom and tore them back into the world they'd been happy to leave. Towel wrapped around his waist, he strode across the room and dug the phone out of his pants on the floor.

"Hello," Natasha's voice rasped suggestively in his ear. He didn't take the bait - a moment of silence as he waited.

"Turn on the TV," said Nat.

Steve strode over to the lounge area and picked up the remote, turning on the TV as Jane emerged from the bathroom, still wrapped in the towel. The news channel they'd watched that morning now showed footage of panicked people running around the site. Tremors started shaking the ground not long before, and the experts on the ground were calling the area 'unstable' and 'not safe'. It was clear that a very unorganised evacuation was being attempted.

"Rendezvous in thirty minutes." Came Nat's voice in his ear as he took in the images flashing on the TV.

"Copy that." He answered and ended the call with a click. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Marvel Cinematic Universe and Marvel Comics, which is owned and trademarked by Marvel.
> 
> All characters are created and owned by Marvel and I do not claim any ownership of them or their world.


End file.
